


(when i look around) everything is you.

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Autistic Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teacher Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Texting, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, aged-down characters, also there will definitely be some, basically dream are all kids fhjvvfhjjf, lapslock, like did you really trust me to not do that in this scenario lol, probably should have tagged that earlier that's kind of a plot point, well sort of kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 78,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: jeong jaehyun has just started his first year as a second-grade teacher, fresh out of college and ready to prove himself, and to make a difference in the lives of each and every one of his students. his priorities shift, however, when he notices one student needs a bit of special attention, after the school and ultimately the city deny him access to special needs care due to his autism being declared 'high functioning'. jaehyun, with the help of the child's father, johnny, set out to make some necessary changes to ensure that donghyuck, and all the children in his position, aren't forgotten by the system.there's just one little issue along the way ... donghyuck's dad is really hot.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will never have a fic that doesn't have parentheses in the title ever again lol sorry
> 
> anyway, i got this idea a few days ago and just jumped right into writing it so !!! idk how many chapters it'll be exactly but it shouldn't get too long lmao
> 
> this may or may not be kind of personal to me as an autistic person who has been failed by the education system so . just putting that out there . 
> 
> also admittedly i didn't do a ton of research while writing this since it's just for fun so i apologize if any of the legal stuff is inaccurate lol 
> 
> enjoy!

the resounding clang of the final bell releases a tension in broad shoulders that hadn’t been fully realized. he isn’t the type to complain about his job; as long and stressful as days can be, as temperamental and intractable as the children can be, and as much as the classroom could feel like an _oven_ in the late summer heat, jeong jaehyun is incredibly thankful for his position, and considers himself astronomically lucky to get a decently-waged job what seemed like the moment he finished university. realistically, he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish such a covetable feat if it weren’t for some meaningful connections: namely moon taeil, who’d been one of his older friends at uni and who put in a good word for him when it was time for jaehyun to enter the work force. it’s nice, being able to see an old friend at work every day, but jaehyun feels the most amicable debt to the older man, who’d done so much to help him out of the kindness of his heart. the supervisor, while polite enough not to say it aloud, had been visibly nervous when it came to hiring someone so young and inexperienced, but in the end, it was taeil’s insistence that pushed him to take a chance on him. and for the past month, things had gone almost _unbelievably_ smoothly. his colleagues seemed to like him, the majority of his students seem to like him, and he feels genuinely fulfilled for the first time in his life, as though he can make a real difference in the lives of the kids who come to see him every day.

jaehyun is responsible for a lively class of twenty-three second graders, wherein every child seems to bustle with more personality than the majority of adults he interacts with on a daily basis. he made a quick and tireless effort to learn all of their names and favourite colours with the utmost proficiency, and while some are certainly easier to deal with than others, he can’t claim any favourites. there’s something special about each and every child he teaches, especially since they’re his first class _ever,_ and jaehyun looks forward to spending the rest of the year with them, getting to know them as the tiny people they are and seeing them grow and change as rapidly as kids always do. 

even so, there is _one_ child who can’t help but stand out — one child who can never seem to sit still during silent reading time, one child who clearly struggles to focus or remember tasks he’s meant to be doing, who always seems to do things his own way instead of following instructions perfectly. and to other teachers, this child may seem like a nightmare, a grating nuisance on their otherwise perfect and orderly classroom, but jaehyun could never see any child that way. he notices these tendencies and differences, and instead tries to accommodate them, honestly believing no child should ever feel shame or discomfort while trying to navigate the mechanisms of their own brain. 

donghyuck is clearly autistic, and such is stated in bold characters when jaehyun goes to his supervisor to inquire about getting him proper ‘special needs’ accommodations. but the supervisor claims that, according to his file, donghyuck is ‘high-functioning’, and the city doesn’t consider him eligible for any type of separate testing or other methods of ensuring that his needs are met and he doesn’t fall behind the other kids. such news only caused jaehyun to frown, and to spend the rest of his evening at home, trying to research how to look after autistic kids. the city may not be willing to make necessary exceptions for donghyuck, but that doesn’t mean that jaehyun isn’t. 

that night, he also goes through donghyuck’s file to contact his parents about meeting on the matter. it’s then he discovers that there’s only one set of contact details left there, presumably for the boy’s father, which jaehyun finds somewhat curious. the other children, even if their parents are divorced, at least have both lists of contacts, just in case one is unavailable or both need to receive critical information in regard to the school or the kids themselves. either way, the bizarre little detail doesn’t alter the teacher’s ambition — though it might be a bit unprofessional to email a parent at 8:26pm on a tuesday night, jaehyun takes the risk and types up a message about scheduling some time to meet when both of them are available, preferably as soon as possible. 

to his shock, he gets a response within thirty minutes. donghyuck’s father seems more than grateful that jaehyun has such an interest in his son’s success, and explains that he’d be happy to meet with jaehyun that friday after school to talk about their options moving forward. relieved, jaehyun confirms the appointment and ensures the man that he’ll do whatever he can to make it so donghyuck gets the best possible education while in his care. while the other man’s email had been brief and expository, jaehyun couldn’t help but get the feeling that he really cares for his son, and is greatly concerned about how his teachers are handling his situation. and while he’s only been working as a teacher _officially_ for just more than a month, jaehyun has already seen the way some of his colleagues write off the concerns parents have about their children’s ability to learn in a certain environment; how _blatantly unwilling_ they are to do a little extra work to make sure a child has the brightest possible future. 

it worries him that once donghyuck leaves the safety of his classroom and moves on to a new grade, he may fall into the care of such a negligent instructor. yet, that fear only motivates him _more_ when it comes to doing all that he can to see that donghyuck will at least leave his nest knowing how to fly.

♡

jaehyun is nervous for the remainder of the week, leading to his meeting with donghyuck’s father. he doesn’t really know why; the man had been nothing but cordial and friendly in his emails, and this is a topic he is truly passionate about, but he supposes it’s the first time jitters of meeting with a parent to discuss serious matters regarding one of his students. he had seen parents come to pick up their kids, some had even stopped by the classroom to say hello and introduce themselves, but it had never been anything beyond lighthearted chatter, or the parents being shocked at how young (and, apparently very handsome) jaehyun is. the surprise and occasional compliments never fail to fluster him; while he’s the youngest person on staff without a doubt, a few of his peers are just three or four years older than him, so he never quite feels out of place or that his youth provides any real means for him to stand out. besides, jaehyun had always been told he’d looked rather mature for his age — but maybe when he finally has a child of his own, he’ll understand the seemingly innate ability parents have to spot a ‘kid’ fresh out of college.

friday comes both frighteningly fast and achingly slow. he tries not to think about it too much, tries not to over-rehearse everything he’ll say to mr. suh the minute he walks through the classroom door at 3:30pm, but when he isn’t occupied with the kids, it’s hard for his mind to go anywhere else. he knows he shouldn’t fret too much over making a good impression; though he’s humble and kindhearted, jaehyun is more than aware of his charms and the effect they can have on people. besides, it’s not about donghyuck’s father liking him, but rather their very serious concerns about the boy’s future. 

“jaehyun?” a soft voice pulls the young teacher out of his nerve-induced reverie, causing the addressed to lift his eyes from where they’d been absentmindedly staring into the leftover egg fried rice he’d brought for lunch. 

his gaze finds taeil, who sports soft eyes and a crooked smile. “you look even more spaced-out than usual. is something wrong?”

for once, jaehyun elects to ignore the little jab, feeling as though he may be able to loosen up about his upcoming meeting if he vents about it. “nothing’s ‘wrong’, not really … i guess i’m just a bit … nervous? i have a meeting today, with one of my student’s parents.”

“oh, first time jitters, huh?” taeil sits across from the younger man, who pouts and nods. laughing, he reaches across the table to pat jaehyun’s head rather dotingly, “no worries, you’ll get used to it. though i do hope you don’t have to deal with an annoyingly overbearing mom or frustratingly passive dad — not for your first time meeting with a parent, anyway. god knows we _all_ have to deal with those, eventually,” he watches jaehyun’s eyes widen almost comically. 

“that doesn’t really make me feel any better,” he says, and taeil snorts, waving a hand. 

“what are you meeting them for, anyway?”

“well,” jaehyun pauses, trying to conceive the best way to summarize his efforts over the past few days. “i told you about donghyuck, right?” when taeil nods at him, he sighs and goes on, “i reached out to his dad to see if he’d be interested in meeting with me and helping me figure out the best way to help him, you know? i mean it’s his kid, and i think he’s a single parent, so if anyone knows him best —”

“woah, woah, jaehyun,” taeil interrupts, prompting the younger man to eye him with concern that he’d already made some sort of mistake. “you said this guy’s a single dad? are you trying to secure yourself a man, too?”

it’s obviously a joke, the way taeil starts laughing, but jaehyun’s ears start to turn scarlet at the mere idea that his intentions are anything but pure. “ _hyung,_ please, this is serious! i don’t even know anything about him, besides the fact that he’s donghyuck’s dad. he could be 50 years old and work in a gs25 for all i know … not that there would be anything wrong with that, but — i’m not interested in dating right now, anyway, let alone one of my student’s fathers.”

taeil’s giggles die down, and he hums, nodding at jaehyun’s words. “okay, okay. you’re really passionate about being there for donghyuck, aren’t you? just make that clear to his dad, and i’m sure you two will have a pleasant and productive interaction.” when he notices jaehyun seems satisfied with that answer, the older teacher clicks his tongue and sips his coffee, before annexing, “and if that doesn’t work, just flash those cute dimples and sparkly eyes and he’ll probably do whatever you want.”

jaehyun rolls his eyes at that, putting the lid back on the container he’d brought his lunch in and making his way to the lounge’s refrigerator, “you’re overestimating me. if that worked, i would have used it on you to keep your mouth closed a long time ago.”

that earns jaehyun a theatrical scoff. “of course it doesn’t work on me. we’re both bottoms.”

such a statement prompts jaehyun to hit his head on the refrigerator’s interior, which makes taeil laugh even more before he quickly covers his mouth, leaning forward to see if the other had injured himself. 

“jaehyunnie, are you okay?”

“you’re the worst,” jaehyun whines, rubbing the crown of his head and grumpily snatching his tea from where he’d left it on the table. 

♡

the rest of the afternoon had brought jaehyun a little less anxiety. though taeil had teased him far more than necessary, jaehyun really had taken some comfort in the genuine bit of advice the older had offered, and appreciated his foresight. he’s right after all; their purpose for meeting is because they both care about donghyuck, and that should be enough to squash any awkward hiccups caused by jaehyun’s nerves. he’s only got emails to go off of, but mr. suh seems like he’d be an understanding guy, if he could tell that jaehyun was feeling a bit nervous about his first one-on-one with a parent. 

when 3:30 finally rolls around, jaehyun had been trying to busy himself with tidying up the classroom and making sure everything is presentable for a guest. he’s used to hanging around until at least 4:30, anyway, whether the kids had just made a huge mess that day, he had some lesson planning or grading to get a head start on, or he found himself idly chatting with taeil, seulgi, and the others after a long school day. 

jaehyun is bent over a bin of colourful pillows he keeps for the kids to lounge on when they want to be more comfortable during reading time (donghyuck is partial to the sun-shaped pillow, though jaehyun tries to tell the kids to not claim ownership of any of them so they all can use whichever ones they please) when an unfamiliar voice calls out to him.

“are you … mr. jeong?”

immediately, the teacher feels white hot embarrassment plume through his guts — all within a millisecond, he imagines how he must look, bent over, upper half obscured by juvenile pillows and plush toys, butt facing the person he’s supposed to be greeting by the door like a professional who has his shit together. he moves quickly, but he tries not to scramble or appear panicked as he throws the pillows into the bin haphazardly and attempts to fix his hair, which tries to splay into his face. “oh — yes, sorry, that’s me! you must be mister …” 

as he finally turns to face the other man, jaehyun’s throat goes dry. in reality, he hadn’t known what to expect, but this is the exact opposite of a middle-aged man who works at a gs25. what he sees is an unbelievably tall and _even more unbelievably handsome_ man standing before him, his posture eased and confident as his hands are tucked away into the pockets of neatly pressed trousers, his blazer hugging his strong form with fitted perfection, the face of an expensive watch peeking out and matching equally expensive-looking shoes. he can’t be older than thirty, either, with his thick dark hair and catlike eyes, gleaming tan skin and sinfully plump lips. _holy shit._

“… suh.”

the other man quirks an eyebrow at him, and jaehyun swallows tightly, nervously tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“s-sorry, you’re — a lot younger than i was expecting!” he laughs, bowing his head apologetically for his awkward gaping. 

the apology emits a soft, breathy laugh from the man, who comes further into the room, emphasizing just how _tall_ he is when he nearly has to duck under the door frame. “i could say the same about you. i had donghyuck pretty young … i’m twenty-six, if you were wondering.” 

_twenty-six. if donghyuck is nine, then …_ jaehyun subdues those thoughts, not wanting to risk even the slightest hint of unwarranted judgment concerning a story he doesn’t know. he smiles, straightening back up and trying to will himself not to absolutely melt in the other’s presence. _god, he’s hot._ “i’m twenty-four, so it seems we’re pretty close in age.” he extends a hand for a proper shake, letting his smile reach his eyes, “it’s nice to meet you, mr. suh.” 

“seems we are,” the older man laughs, gladly taking jaehyun’s hand and offering what had to be the firmest handshake the younger had ever experienced. it leaves his hand _pulsing._ “it’s a pleasure to meet you, too. and please, call me johnny.”

“johnny,” jaehyun parrots, nodding his head as he makes a note to remember that name. it should be easy, as it’s obviously foreign. “i’m jaehyun. please, make yourself comfortable, we have a lot to talk about.”

prior to busying himself with reorganizing the reading area, jaehyun had managed to set up a presentable meeting nook to the left of his desk, complete with an adult-sized chair he’d stolen from taeil’s room, as he figured the man wouldn’t exactly be keen on sitting at one of the second grader’s desks (which happened to be more than a good call, as johnny’s incredible stature may even render him unable to get his legs into the damned thing), and a makeshift table he’d constructed of a couple desks. while johnny gets settled in his chair, jaehyun sets out neatly made notes and donghyuck’s file, including the few things he’d added to it throughout this process. looking up from his references, the teacher feels his face warm up as he notes the rather _impressed_ nature of the other man’s expression, as if he hadn’t been expecting jaehyun to put so much effort into making sure donghyuck is well-accounted for.

“where is he, by the way? donghyuck, i mean,” asks the instructor, adjusting his sleeves where they’re anchored at his elbows. not that he expected the child to be present during such a discussion, but curiosity gets the best of him — that, and the room always seems to be a bit … _dimmer,_ when donghyuck isn’t there. 

johnny smiles, leaning back in his chair and crossing his long, _long_ legs. “when i got here, he was playing with some of his friends whose parents hadn’t come yet. i asked one of the teachers who was looking after them to keep an eye on him, since i had to meet with you, and i wasn’t sure how long it’d take. she seemed happy to do it,” he chuckles, “i was worried i’d be burdening her.”

“oh, don’t be worried about that,” jaehyun smiles back, a genuine sweetness vibrant along his soft features, “that was ms. kang you ran into, i’d assume. she’s always playing around with the kids in her gym after school, and she loves donghyuck, so it’s more than likely her pleasure. either way, i’d like to think none of my colleagues would view any child as any sort of burden, as much as anyone wants to get home and binge watch netflix.” 

that earns a full-on laugh, and at the sound of johnny’s light and carefree cachinnations, jaehyun can’t contain the cage of butterflies that let loose in his stomach. _there’s something really special about him,_ provides a whisper in the back of his mind, but the teacher tries to ignore it, even though the somewhat coy manner in which his teeth catch his lower lip evades his self-control. he does catch the way johnny’s eyes seem to sparkle when their gazes meet, however, and it takes an immense degree of sheer willpower for jaehyun to avoid becoming a puddle on his chair. 

when they finally do ease into the conversation about donghyuck, jaehyun learns quite a lot in little time. johnny seems completely open and unashamed of sharing everything, from the fact that donghyuck came out of a rather toxic relationship he’d had at just eighteen, to how he’s been taking care of him on his own for pretty much all of the boy’s brief life. he tells jaehyun he started to notice that donghyuck needed some extra attention in the classroom when he got to first grade, as his hyperactivity and trouble focusing hadn’t really been much an issue in nursery school, or kindergarten. 

“his teachers started complaining that he couldn’t sit still, and that he couldn’t remember the sequences of characters and numbers they were trying to teach him unless they explained it in a totally different way than what had worked for the other kids. donghyuck seems to do better when he can associate things with pictures, or things he can touch, because it stimulates him and jogs his memory,” says johnny, pausing as he searches for an adequate example. “like, he’s more able to do math if he can physically see and touch quantities of things. he’s more able to understand the concept of adding and subtracting if he physically sees something appear or disappear. after that, he can start to picture things in his brain, and then he’s good to go. most kids are like that, you know, but with him … it just takes him a little bit more to ‘get it’, you know?”

jaehyun nods jotting a few things down. “i noticed that. i’m slowly starting to introduce the kids to multiplication, and i do find that with donghyuck, i have to focus more on drawing out examples and really showing him the patterns in the numbers, and what’s happening. it’s not something i can explain to him with just words … he’s really good at it, though. the teacher that had him before me warned me that he struggles with math, but i wonder now if he just … needed a different approach.” 

“yeah,” johnny sighs. “he didn’t start talking and forming actual words until he was five, which concerned me, but when i took him to the doctor, they said everything was fine at first, that he was just selectively mute and that he’d grow out of it. and he did, so i didn’t really think much of it. now he talks all the time, almost too much,” he chuckles, and so does jaehyun, but johnny goes on, “he’s pretty great at reading, though, and he loves music. he likes things where he can be creative, i think; where he can draw his own conclusions instead of something like math or science where there’s a concrete right answer, or only one way of doing something.” 

the younger man hums his accordance, setting his pen down and flipping through the papers spread out before him, quickly locating what he’d been looking for. he sets the paper down in front of the other, turning it so he can see. “i gave the kids some time to work on a few times tables, and when i came by to check on him, i saw he’d drawn out all of these little shapes and put them into columns, so he could actually see what he was doing. i introduced that concept in one of the first few lessons, and most of the other kids seemed to bypass it, but i think it really resonated with him. and it’s working, he almost always gets the correct answer … it just takes him a bit longer. which is fine, i think getting the right answer is more important than getting the right answer quickly.” 

as he looks at his son’s worksheet, johnny smiles, tracing over his handiwork with his finger. “i know this seems like a given, but i’m … really thankful donghyuck has a teacher like you, who’s willing to be so patient with him, and understand the way he goes about things. i get it’s not necessarily your job to deal with kids who may deviate from the status quo, but … it means a lot that you’re willing to do that.”

jaehyun looks at johnny for a while, his face warm and his eyes earnest. “i … i feel like it is my job. i mean … i tried to get him into the special needs program at first, but they said he wasn’t eligible since his autism is ‘high functioning’ … but that doesn’t seem right. he still needs help. just because his case may not be as severe as another child’s, or his autism affects him in a different way, it doesn’t mean he can just be thrown in an environment that’s not optimized for his way of learning and be expected to succeed. it just doesn’t work that way. maybe he wouldn’t thrive in the special needs class, either, but am i supposed to just … ignore his situation? i can’t do that.” leaning on his hand, jaehyun breathes a heavy sigh, thinking over everything they’d discussed so far. “to be honest, i’m really worried that once he moves on from my class, he won’t be guaranteed the same amount of care, or attention. but at this point, i just don’t know what to do. besides giving him the best i have to offer, for as long as he’s mine. but beyond that …”

though the teacher trails off, johnny seems to know exactly what he’d been getting at. he purses his lips, eyes locked with the carpet before he looks up at jaehyun. “i’m worried about that, too. not even just for donghyuck, but for any kids like him, too. who just aren’t ‘special enough’ for special needs.”

there’s a period of weighted silence, before jaehyun sits up, taking a deep breath. “i’m going to see what i can do about this. if i can get in contact with the board, or someone on the city council, maybe i can convince them to look into it, to change the policy.”

johnny blinks. “wait, really?”

“well, why not?” jaehyun offers with a sheepish smile. he knows exactly why not; if he fails, he could make his school look bad, possibly even lose his job, and they might not even take him all that seriously as a twenty-four year old first year teacher, who supervisor lee had already taken quite a gamble in hiring. but it feels like the right thing to do. then, he wouldn’t have to worry about donghyuck’s future, or the future of any child in the same boat as him. “if i can pull this off, then it’ll help a lot of kids. and … that’s what i’m here to do, at the end of the day. to make sure every kid has as good a chance at the best education they can possibly get.”

with his eyes wide and his jaw slack, johnny seems utterly speechless at jaehyun’s determination, and the extent of the risk he’s willing to take … for _his son,_ at that. his expression mellows, then, and he straightens in his chair, clearing his throat. “then … i’ll help you.”

jaehyun seems genuinely surprised at that notion. “you will?”

a nod, “not to brag or anything, but i’m at the top of a pretty huge chaebol, and though he’s retired, my dad has quite a lot of pull when it comes to politics. there’s gotta be something we can do to help you out, and to make sure nobody tries to hold your efforts against you. besides … there’s nothing in the world i love more than donghyuck. if there’s anything i can do to give him a better life, i won’t hesitate.”

it’s jaehyun’s turn to be speechless. he only gapes at the other man for the second time this afternoon, lips only capable of uttering an incredulous, “are you serious?”

tilting his head, johnny’s lips spread into a blinding grin. “well, why not?”

♡

it’s nearing 5:45 when jaehyun and johnny stroll leisurely through the gallery of empty classrooms, the sound of their shared laughter echoing through the depopulated halls. as they come to the polished gymnasium, they find seulgi sitting with donghyuck and two other kids, playing what seems to be a very intense game of i-spy. 

“is it jaeminnie’s shoe?” seulgi asks, stroking her chin as all eyes turn to the baby blue sneakers the boy sitting in the middle wears. 

“yes!” jeno, a second-grader from a different class (and seulgi’s nephew), pipes up, “good job, auntie! you’re really good at this game.”

“i’m good at everything,” says the woman, leaning back on the heels of her hands and laughing heartily. as she raises her head, she seems to notice jaehyun and johnny. “oh, donghyuckie, your dad is back!”

johnny greets them with a warm smile, charmed when the other two children bow toward him politely and offer a formal greeting. “ah, sorry to interrupt your game. did you behave for ms. kang?”

“yeah!” donghyuck promises with tangible earnesty, looking toward the instructor for validation of his words, “i was really good, right, teacher?”

“hmmm …” she pretends to contemplate it as though she’s unsure, her lips poking out laughably far, “i don’t knoooooow …”

the child, who clearly buys the teasing act, looks scandalized. “teacher!”

finally, seulgi bursts into laughter, showing a radiant eyesmile as donghyuck starts to climb onto her lap in indignance, “okay, okay! donghyuckie was a perfect little angel, there! are you happy, now?”

jaehyun giggles, and johnny laughs once again, shaking his head at their antics. 

“donghyuck, it’s rude to climb onto people when they say something you don’t like. you’re lucky ms. kang is such a friendly person. either way, it’s time to go home, now.”

donghyuck whines, pouting at his father’s attempt to collect him, and anchoring in seulgi’s lap. “but it was finally my turn!”

johnny sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “alright, alright. you can play this last round, but after that, we really have to go home, okay?”

“okay!” the boy agrees, cheerfully looking around as the game resumes. “i spy, with my little eye … something … pink!”

“pink …” seulgi echoes, scanning the gym with her eyes as the other children do the same. after a few moments, they can’t seem to come up with anything. “donghyuckie, i don’t see anything pink in the gym.” 

looking awfully smug, donghyuck’s little arms fold over his chest. “are you giving up, teacher?”

the woman offers a wary pout. if they had more time, she’d keep playing until she’d exhausted every possible option, but she knows the mature thing to do is concede, so mr. suh can take donghyuck home. “fine, yes, i give up.”

donghyuck jumps up, pointing right at jaehyun. “it’s teacher’s ears!”

and just like that, every set of eyes settles on jaehyun, and his _godforsaken_ ears, which never allow him to conceal any emotion whatsoever. to make matters worse, with all the added attention, his ears burn even more, the heat on either side of his face rising to a near unbearable degree as johnny, seulgi, and the kids start up a chorus of boisterous laughter. 

“donghyuck!” johnny starts, attempting to scold the boy, but any severity he may have otherwise displayed is swallowed by his persistent giggles. “you shouldn’t make fun of your teacher like that!”

“i wasn’t making fun!” the child counters, and his little smile is so soft and earnest, jaehyun has to believe him, “i was just telling the truth. they’re almost red now, look!”

“okay, enough,” the older man chuckles, scooping his son into his arms, “come on, let’s go home. you promised if i let you play your game, you wouldn’t give me any trouble.”

as he watches them, jaehyun tucks his hair behind his ear out of nervous habit, cursing himself for being so easy to fluster. and when added to the way seulgi is looking at him and wiggling her eyebrows, it’s evident just _why_ his ears had become so warm. 

“jaehyun,” johnny says, turning to face the other man while balancing donghyuck at his hip, “thank you for today, i’m glad we could talk. we’ll keep in touch. let me know when it’s alright to call you, and … maybe we can go for coffee sometime. or wine, if you’re more available in the evenings.” 

just as he felt his flush mitigating, johnny’s words make him bloom in rose all over again. _oh well._ “uh — y-yeah, that’d be great. you can call me anytime, honestly, i’m pretty much always free. except for when i’m teaching. or at the gym, or something, but — yeah.” the teacher purses his lips, mentally banging his head against the wall for being so awkward. he hears seulgi start to crack up, and shoots her a glare from the corner of his eye, to which she raises her hands sheepishly. 

the older man smiles that infuriatingly sweet smile, tilting his head charmingly once again. “alright, then. i’ll see you around. hyuckie, say bye-bye.” he prompts, to which the boy parrots him and waves enthusiastically. 

jaehyun waves back, watching them make their way toward the gym’s exit. he sighs something both dreamy and relieved when they’re gone, but as he comes back to his senses, he sees seulgi suddenly at his side, giving him a knowing look as she has jeno’s hand in one of hers, and jaemin’s in the other. 

“w-what? noona?” he fronts, blinking rapidly to feign confusion. 

seulgi rolls her eyes. “oh, please. you ought to go get a glass of water before you _pass out,_ loverboy.”

♡

9am has come and gone by the time jaehyun’s eyes flutter open. the morning light stretches across his bed in yellowy-white streaks, filtering through the single crack in his curtains and brightening the entire room. he checks the time and hums, pleased that he wouldn’t need his backup alarm set for 10am, in case his tired body compelled him to sleep through most of the day, for some reason. not that he has any _real_ obligations, but he had promised his friends that he’d meet them for coffee at 10:30 — plans he’d considered _canceling_ after seulgi witnessed his laughable attempts to flirt with johnny, yesterday, because it is surely going to come up. 

she’s almost certainly told taeil, and likely the others, too. not that seulgi is a gossip, but that’s the type of information their little friend group would _die_ to know, as they seem so hyperfocused on jaehyun’s love life. which makes sense, as he’s not only the youngest, but still needlessly single; seulgi and taeyong are married (not to each other, they’re both gay), doyoung has been busy looking after his younger sister, sooyoung is _dating_ doyoung’s younger sister, and taeil is repulsed by the mere idea of comitting to a man. that leaves jaehyun, who’d tried to claim he’s just not interested in dating at this point in his life — which had been _true,_ he’d never been particularly boy-crazy during college and always focused more on working and his own personal goals than being in a relationship. but his friends continuously claim that he’s too sweet and far too pretty to be on the market, and now that he’s shown undeniable interest in someone, there’s going to be hell for him to pay. 

he doesn’t have the heart to cancel on them, though. spending time with them every other weekend is valuable time that he wouldn’t trade for the world, as annoyed as he can be with their scoping into his romantic pursuits (or lack thereof). 

still, he takes his time in the shower, and doing his hair and skin routine. he’s not surprised to see their group chat is active by the time he emerges from his bathroom. 

**_kang seulgi, 9:51am:_ ** _  
__hey guys! can’t wait to see u later. xx_

 _sooya pls remember ur wallet this time :(_ _  
__  
_**_park sooyoung, 9:51am:_ ** _  
__unnie that was one time ._ _  
__  
_**_lee taeyong, 9:51am:_ ** _  
__even if she forgets again, your rich wife will sponsor us all, right?_

 **_kang seulgi, 9:52am:_ ** _  
__ㅠㅠㅠ stop_

_she’s not rich_

**_kim doyoung, 9:52am:_ ** **_  
_** _okay sugar baby_

_anyway if sooyoung ‘forgets’ her wallet again, just make her drink water_

**_park sooyoung, 9:52am:_ ** **_  
_** _why do you hate me_

_wait stop typing don’t answer that_

he’s relieved to see they aren’t discussing him, though he’s not quite ready to join the conversation, just in case. they’ll probably eat at the café, but he has some fruit just to get something into his system, before he notices an entirely different notification gracing his screen. it’s johnny, telling him that he spoke to his father about their plans of changing the city’s policy as per their discussion yesterday, and that he’s more than on board, and willing to use his influence to their favour. it’s comforting, for jaehyun to think that he won’t have to take this difficult step alone; that someone like johnny will be supporting him, right by his side every step of the way. it makes jaehyun smile wide, and he’s already hastily typing an ecstatic reply before he thinks that the others can see his status as ‘online’ in kakaotalk. 

**_lee taeyong, 10:02am:_ ** **_  
_** _why is jaehyun ignoring us_

 **_kang seulgi, 10:02am:_ ** _  
__you know why >:) _

**_park sooyoung, 10:02am:_ ** _  
__ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 10:04am:_ ** **_  
_** _i’m going to block all of you_

 **_moon taeil, 10:04am:_ ** **_  
_** _am i missing something here?_

 **_kang seulgi, 10:04am:_ ** **_  
_** _you weren’t on the voice call last night ㅠㅠ_

 **_moon taeil, 10:05am:_ ** **_  
_** _i was taking a bath :(_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 10:05am:_ ** **_  
_** _you guys had a voice call about me??? without me??_

 **_kang seulgi, 10:06am:_ ** **_  
_** _:)_

 **_park sooyoung, 10:06am:_ ** **_  
_** _:)_

 **_lee taeyong, 10:06am:_ ** **_  
_** _:)_

 **_kim doyoung, 10:06am:_ ** **_  
_** _:)_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 10:07am:_ ** **_  
_** _ >:( _

the youngest groans against the marble of his countertop. this is going to be a long day.

♡

the café they frequent is a charming little joint in hongdae, specializing in extravagantly topped coffees that taste just as immaculate as they look. and of course, with the rows and rows of gorgeous cakes and other sweets on display, it’s nearly impossible to walk in without buying something to tame the sweet tooth of any person who’d stumble into such a place — clearly, it’s meant to be a gathering for teens and college kids, but jaehyun and his gang consider themselves to still be young, as none of them have even _really_ approached thirty, yet. doyoung has actually been trying to get his sister a part-time gig at the place, and they’d probably be happy to take her, but he’s not too keen on pushing her to do much after the sudden death of their parents, which was the reason yerim moved in with him in the first place. 

it had been almost a year since then, though, and while the incident had truly shaken all of their friend group, things had gradually started to go back to normal. though jaehyun isn’t quite sure how long ‘normal’ will last, with what he’s about to get himself into with the city. ideally, they should be happy and willing to listen to the concerns of a humble teacher who just wants justice for his student, and for many children in their community who don’t have a voice to speak up for themselves. but he’s not naive enough to believe that to be the reality. the council and lawmakers are reluctant to make any changes they don’t view as ‘urgent’, and scorn the people who try to stand up to them, whether it’s the right thing to do or otherwise. he considers telling the others about his plans, but decides against it, in the end. as likely as they are to support him, maybe it’s better to not speak on the matter until things are already off the ground. 

he’s the last to join them. they’re crowded into their usual booth, the ever-so-animated seulgi telling a story that, as jaehyun gets closer, he can tell to be about her nephew, jeno, and the misadventures he’d gotten into during his sleepover with jaemin at her brother’s place. just as he squeezes in next to taeyong, he’s greeted by all of his friends, who, _just his luck,_ all offer the same knowing look. seulgi must have filled taeil in while jaehyun was still on his way. 

the youngest huffs. “really?”

“tell us about him,” sooyoung doesn’t even hesitate, leaning over the table insistently, “this dream daddy who swept you off your feet in two hours.”

“ _dream daddy?”_ jaehyun cringes, “please, don’t ever say that again. and … there’s not much to talk about, it’s not like he and i are going to become a ‘thing’, or anything like that.”

seulgi rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “not with that attitude. you should have seen the way jaehyunnie was looking at this guy; you’d think he hung every star in the sky, or something.”

sinking lower into his seat, jaehyun groans, though he knows it’s true. “look, i … i just wasn’t expecting someone like him, okay? and added to the fact he’s probably the most handsome guy i’ve ever seen, it was just — _a lot_ to take in.”

“what’d he look like?” asks taeyong, genuine curiosity reflected in his doe eyes, “and what’s his name?”

giving in, the youngest sighs. “he’s … _really_ tall. a lot taller than me. tan skin, plump lips … his eyes are sharp, like a cat’s, but he’s got dumpling cheeks and puffy aegyo sal. he can look scary when he wants to, but also really … warm, and friendly. like a bear.”

taeil snorts. “a bear?”

but seulgi looks intrigued. “a fellow bear … tell me more.”

jaehyun’s lips protrude with mock-irritation. “seulgi, you saw him. and his name’s johnny. he said he’s from america.”

the collective _‘oooh’_ from the table makes jaehyun want to become one with the floor. but as embarrassed as he is, he notices his friends seem to have momentarily progressed from teasing to innocent curiosity about johnny. 

“that’s all i can tell you, though, i mean — we only met for about an hour or two, and we were talking about donghyuck, so … it wasn’t exactly a social hour.” 

“well, you seemed to make quite an impression, since you got his phone number, according to seulgi,” says taeil, “his _personal_ phone number, at that, mister ‘you can call me anytime’.”

“aaaah!” jaehyun whines, while his friends giggle at his expense. “i really wish i hadn’t said that. i meant it, but it came out _so lame._ he was so smooth with everything he said. i couldn’t tell if he was flirting or if he’s just … naturally like that.”

“he was _so_ flirting with you, jaehyunnie,” seulgi tells him, “from what i saw, all the head tilting and smiling and giggling.”

“plus, what else is he going to use your phone number for?” adds doyoung, “you don’t usually ask someone you intend on just being friendly with for their phone number like an hour after meeting them. and when added to everything else, that seems pretty flirty to me.”

though he considers their words, jaehyun sighs, shrugging. “i guess i just don’t want to get my hopes up? and, we’re working on something together, so —”

“he servicing your pipes?” sooyoung asks, immediately greeted with laughter from the others. she waves a hand at jaehyun’s pained expression. “sorry, sorry. you walked into that, though. listen, jaehyun, you’re young, hot, and available, and he’s young, hot, and available. and he seems to like you, so, i don’t know what you’re so reluctant for. so what if he’s one of your students’ dads? he’ll have a different teacher next year, anyway.” 

“well, i know that, but …” jaehyun drags his straw through his coffee, drawing mindless patterns in the whipped cream as he struggles to meet sooyoung’s eyes. “if he just so happens to be interested in me, and we do start a relationship while i’m still teaching donghyuck … that could look really bad for me, and for the school, and —”

“so don’t tell anyone,” sooyoung cuts him off, her point undeterred by his flimsy excuses, “i mean, we’ll know, but your secret is clearly safe with us. i don’t think taeil oppa or seulgi unnie will rat you out to the administration or anything, right?”

“maybe,” seulgi teases, only to be slapped on the knee by sooyoung, “well, obviously, of course not! it’s nobody’s business what you do with your life after school. and i’m sure you two wouldn’t be the first couple to meet that way.”

“you haven’t even mentioned being bothered by the fact that he has a kid, either, so this seems like a good match,” says doyoung.

jaehyun blinks. “well, of course i’m not bothered by him having a kid. i work with twenty-three kids for a living, and i’ve always wanted to have my own someday, so …”

“soooo … go for it,” taeyong encourages, and the others nod along, “come on, jaehyun. a guy that’s just your type practically falls into your lap, and you really have to ask questions about what your next move should be?”

biting down on his lip, jaehyun can’t help but feel the bit of encouraging pressure his friends have put on him. despite all their teasing, all they’ve ever done is look after him and want the best for him, and they’ve never genuinely led him astray with their thoughts and advice. besides, they’re more than correct about how he feels toward johnny, despite only knowing him for barely a day at this point — he just can’t shake the feeling that johnny is special. something about him just makes jaehyun’s heart _melt,_ and no man had ever been able to do that before. 

“i … i guess we’ll see where it goes,” jaehyun finally responds, and his friends cheer obnoxiously around him, likely more toward their victory than his. 

sooyoung lifts her cup. “a toast, to jaehyun getting his dream daddy!”

“stop!” jaehyun whines, but they ignore him, all raising their half-drank beverages to indulge in sooyoung’s tomfoolery. 

♡

while he very well could work and do research at home, jaehyun finds that taking the time to go to the library not only serves as a way to get out of the house, but it gives him a bit more purpose in what he’s doing, and renders him far less likely to fall asleep while grading quizzes. he’s tucked into a comfortable little corner after marking up some spelling tests from friday, pleased that plenty of his students showed growth and improvement from the last few tests, and are drawing their characters with more legibility. he tucks them into his folder so not to lose them, and sets them safely in his work bag, prior to pulling out his laptop and starting it up. 

jaehyun utilizes the few seconds between entering his password and the computer welcoming him to eye his watch (despite literally just seeing the time on his computer), which tells him he’d been here for almost an hour. though his local library is open 24/7 due to its placement at a university, he’d rather not spend all of his saturday evening here (not like being horizontal at home is any more thrilling or makes him look like any less of a loser), so he elects to spend no more than another hour here, before heading home. though he won’t go to the supervisor with his plans until monday, he’d like to be as prepared as possible, so he’s taken the time to type up his proposal and annex as many (but hopefully ot _too many_ ) details as he can, so that he’ll be taken seriously. as his gaze falls upon his phone, he wonders if he should share it with johnny, to see what he thinks. _maybe …_

“jaehyun?”

popping an earbud out, jaehyun raises his head to see johnny standing over him, like he’d been summoned by the teacher’s thoughts. immediately, he feels his ears get hot. 

“oh, hi johnny,” he greets, smiling sweetly up at him, trying to be casual despite the way his heart starts pounding in his chest. he can’t get sooyoung’s stupid moniker from earlier out of his head, either, so that certainly doesn’t help.

johnny smiles back, adjusting his shoulder bag and cocking a hip as his weight settles to one side. he’s dressed casually, donning _gorgeously_ fitted jeans and a black button-down, unfastened to nearly his breastbone and displaying not only his flawless skin, but white-gold cuban links, matching the little hoops in his ears. “fancy seeing you here,” he comments, wearing his smile like family jewels, “i’m not bothering you, am i?”

“huh? oh, no, of course not,” jaehyun chuckles, “i’d just finished grading my kids’ weekly spelling tests, so your timing is impeccable.”

“nice,” the older man says with a grin, “am i allowed to know how donghyuck did, or do i have to wait with all the other parents?”

again, jaehyun finds himself laughing. “i’ve already posted them online, actually, so no spoilers here. but he got a perfect ten! he misspelled one word because he mixed up ‘e’ and ‘ae’, but he got the bonus word, so everything worked out.”

johnny looks pleased, “good, good. what are you up to now, if i can ask?” he sits down beside jaehyun to look over his shoulder, and their arms brush, nearly causing the younger to lose his breath.

“uh,” he starts, running a hand through his hair, “well, actually, your timing really is perfect, like i said. i’ve been working on typing up something to share with my supervisor when i talk to him about going to the city on monday. i was thinking about sharing it with you beforehand, if you wanted to … add anything, or just to look over it, i don’t know.”

“oh, really?” the older man leans even closer, and jaehyun swears his heart stops. “may i?” he asks, gesturing toward the laptop. jaehyun is a little disappointed, though also somewhat relieved, to forego their proximity, but he nods, plucking his laptop from its charger and carefully handing it over to johnny. 

“i have to read over proposals all the time, so i’m used to this,” the man chuckles, and jaehyun giggles along with him, though he chews on his lower lip nervously. usually, he’s the one looking over something while someone waits for his approval — it feels like being in university again, for the time being. 

after a few moments, johnny reaches the end, and he sits back with an impressed air to his expression. “that was really good, and comprehensive — i honestly can’t think of anything to add. though i will say, be very sure and confident in your word choice. you want people to know that you know what you want, and what you’re talking about. that way, they’ll be more willing to consider your words, and to adopt your point of view.”

jaehyun must be looking at johnny with big, sparkly eyes, because when the older turns to face him, his eyebrows raise in some form of surprise. he smiles, then, and jaehyun blushes, fiddling with his hair again. 

“sorry, i’m not laughing at you, it’s just … the way you were looking at me just now, you looked really … cute.”

if his face had been pink before, it has to be ruby red, now. “i … uh, thanks?”

johnny nods. “definitely a compliment. you know, jaehyun, i …” for the first time since they’d met, johnny actually seems to hesitate, and jaehyun just wishes he could jump into his head and see what he’s thinking. “… i think we’re gonna be alright. more than alright.”

the younger man only looks at him for a moment, studying every line of his face, before he offers a dimpled smile. “i think so, too. and you know, johnny … i prefer wine.”

while he looks confused for a moment, johnny seems to quickly recall their exchange before he left the school on friday afternoon. he chuckles, setting jaehyun’s computer back in the other man’s lap. “if that’s the case, i’ve got an extensive collection at my house … you should come by for dinner tomorrow night, and then we can have a little wine tasting. how does that sound?”

“perfect,” jaehyun murmurs, still smiling with all the sweetness in the world, “so perfect, in fact, that i think i’ll do just that.”

“great,” johnny answers, standing from his seat beside jaehyun and straightening up a little, “it’s a date.”

with a soft giggle, jaehyun nods, “yeah … a date.” 

“i’ll text you the address,” says the older man, offering a two-fingered salute before starting on his way, “see you then.”

watching him leave, jaehyun waits until he’s surely out of earshot before he sinks into the couch, covering his burning face and trying not to make any embarrassing sounds. only a few moments pass before he’s reaching for his phone. 

**_jeong jaehyun, 7:43pm:_ ** **_  
_** _you guys aren’t going to believe this but uh_

_i ran into johnny at the library and now we have a dinner date tomorrow_

_at his house_

**_moon taeil, 7:43pm:_ ** **_  
_** _OMG_

 **_kang seulgi, 7:43pm:_ ** **_  
_** _yessssss jaehyunnie!!!_

 **_park sooyoung, 7:43pm:_ ** **_  
_** _operation dream daddy is a GO_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 7:44pm:_ ** **_  
_** _noona please_

 **_lee taeyong, 7:44pm:_ ** **_  
_** _wait, at his house???_

_jaehyun he is Going to fuck you_

**_kim doyoung, 7:44pm:_ ** **_  
_** _i thought i was the only one thinking that_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 7:45pm:_ ** **_  
_** _now is not the time to jump to conclusions like that_

_can you guys get your mind out of the gutter for 5 seconds_

**_lee taeyong, 7:45pm:_ ** **_  
_** _i’m just being realistic!!!!_

 **_kang seulgi, 7:45pm:_ ** **_  
_** _it’s nothing to be ashamed of jaehyun_

_this is a sex positive group chat_

**_moon taeil, 7:45pm:_ ** **_  
_** _looks like jaehyun’s pipes will be getting serviced after all_

 **_park sooyoung, 7:46pm:_ ** **_  
_** _ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 7:46pm:_ ** **_  
_** _nvm_

_i sincerely regret telling you guys_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should retitle this jaehyun getting roasted for a couple thousand words idk
> 
> anyway, hope u enjoyed! kudos/comments are always, always appreciated!! ♡
> 
> ps i know u can't see statuses on kkt but it was a plot point so . pretend that u can thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u thought ch. 1 was long ... honey u got a big storm comin
> 
> i wanted to get this up asap since i'm leaving town this weekend lol, but i still feel inclined to say sorry for the wait because i definitely meant to have it finished before today. also i cannot promise consistent updates always but i Will promise that i'll do my damn best lmao
> 
> also, i barely proofread this bc i was eager to get it out since i leave town in literally a few hours :') so pls just ignore any errors and i will fix them as soon as i can!! 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the chapter! and thank u for reading!!

he’d never exactly been the most formally religious person, but johnny holds steadfast to the concept of not working on sundays — to the extent that the man refuses to so much as _look_ at anything work related, save for the rare yet conceivable event in which some company-related emergency makes itself apparent. beyond that rarity, sundays are meant for recuperating and spending time with his son, and his parents, on the occasion either one or both of them elect to pay him a visit (sometimes unannounced, but johnny has tried to get them into the habit of giving him _at least_ an hour or two to expect them). and it proves necessary to have a day set aside where he can ease his mind from his corporate life; he’s worked consistently since graduating university and inheriting the company to steer it into a direction he not only believes in, but will keep things afloat in the long run. being at the head of an enormous conglomerate poses challenge after challenge and requires not only an innovative mind able to rapidfire ideas and concepts, but a web of consultants and partners he can trust, as one bad apple in the orchard could cause the entire company to capsize, should he acquire enough influence. 

luckily, johnny feels comfortable with the network he’s cultivated since taking over the business. many of them had worked with his father and decided to continue working alongside him, but there are also quite a few fresh faces in his plexus; closer to him in age, and a handful of whom he’d known since secondary school or even earlier. 

some of his father’s colleagues had simply retired, but johnny had a few uncomfortable scenarios in which he’d actually had to fire a few of them for refusing to listen to him, or for exhibiting some other, less blatant but equally harmful display of insubordination. his closest friend, sehun, had actually stepped into the shoes of one of mr. suh’s former wingmen — which, admittedly, had been a decision johnny wasn’t entirely sure about at first, but sehun really proved his capability within a short amount of time. it was a pleasant surprise to see his free-spirited and, bluntly put, _irresponsible_ friend since juniour high bloom into a serious and forward-thinking businessman — the fact that they’re so close is just a bonus, and it adds beautifully to their chemistry in the conference room. 

sehun is a completely different person outside of work, though. while he maintains his carefree nonchalance in how he carries himself between company walls, he’s got his head on straight and is more than able to focus on his work to meet deadlines with ease. off the clock, though, the man has hardly changed a lick since their juniour high days, and johnny is ultimately very grateful for that, as their bond had been forged by the fire of their similar yet wildly different personalities. since they met after johnny’s family had re-relocated to korea, the two boys had been inseparable, and sehun turned out to be the one person johnny felt he could trust when so many things started to go awry, seemingly all at the same time; namely, when donghyuck’s mother had come around, sinking her claws into johnny like a famished vulture. 

years had passed since her scheme, though, and johnny’s life had found comfort and stability again. even with as much as he’d gone through with her, he’d never once regretted having donghyuck; not through all the challenges it posed, and not through the dirty looks seniors would give him when the boy would call him ‘dad’ in public. johnny never felt shame when it came to his son, and sehun had never judged him for making the mistakes that led up to such an unforeseen blessing; he had only ever been there for him, and went so far as to form a relationship with the child who basically knows him as an uncle. 

all things considered, it’s far from unusual for sehun to spend his sundays with johnny and donghyuck. his husband doesn’t share their sabbath-like philosophies and works pretty much through the entire week, so sehun has to find ways to keep himself entertained when chanyeol kicks him out so that he can actually get some work done (sehun is, apparently, not mature enough to keep his hands to himself when sharing a room with his busy husband, which doesn’t surprise johnny one bit). many times, he even brings along jisung, chanyeol’s son from a previous relationship, to play with donghyuck while he and johnny spend their time together, occasionally checking in with the boys to ensure they’re staying out of trouble. 

this sunday follows the status quo. sehun lays sprawled out on johnny’s couch, mellow from the wine he’d been leisurely sipping since 11:30 in the morning. the first hour past noon approaches them now, and johnny’s usual warnings about drinking so early in the day go ignored as per always (‘you shouldn’t keep such good wine in your house if you don’t want me to drink it’, sehun tells him every time, and johnny can only roll his eyes with his typical theatrics as his friend banks on such a pitiful excuse, because he knows he won’t actually do anything to stop him, when all is said and done); sehun looks warm and radiant as the september sun visits them through the spread curtains, dyeing the older man’s fair complexion a dewy orange. 

“you’re going to have to leave before 5 o’clock,” johnny tells him, catching the other man’s attention as dark eyes unveil to regard his friend, “i have someone coming for dinner tonight, and i have to get the house ready.”

any offense sehun had felt toward not being allowed to leave whenever he wants evaporates the minute johnny alludes to his expected guest. he sits up immediately, propped up on his elbows and giving the other man this dreadful look of unwarranted interest; that annoyingly persistent glitter in his eye and the analytical protrusion of his lips. “you have a date, and you _didn’t_ tell me the minute you scored?”

even if he fully expected this, johnny rolls his eyes, leaning back in his armchair and shooting sehun a dirty look. it’s a mask, though — he’s embarrassingly eager to talk about jaehyun, being that he’s been unable to get his son’s teacher off his mind since the moment they met. but he can’t let sehun know that, even if the older will likely figure it out, as he always sniffs out johnny’s true feelings no matter how well he conceals them. he’s like some kind of bloodhound when it comes to getting into his best friend’s business. 

“sorry, i forgot you’re entitled to every detail of my life,” says johnny, a genuinely humoured chuckle punctuating his ‘apology’, “it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing, though. i literally asked him out last night.”

“you forget that a lot,” sehun quips back at him, a charmingly crooked smile angling his otherwise pouty lips, “really? you’ve always been that kind of person that flirts with someone for a million years before finally sealing the deal ... this guy must be something special.” he shifts onto his side, resting his weight on the armrest and cradling his head with his arm.

johnny licks his lips, the softest breath escaping him as he thinks of a cheeseless way to communicate his interest. “he’s … honestly the most gorgeous person i’ve ever seen. he’s cute, got legs for days, pretty brown eyes and these _insane_ dimples. not to mention, his body line is out of this world. and, you know, i’m kinda into the shy types … he’s not all that anxious or nervous, from what i can tell, but he’s … coy. reserved in that charming kind of way, where you can tell he’s more vibrant once you get to know him, if that makes any sense.”

the older man blinks at him for a moment, appearing to take in the nature of johnny’s description, before he bubbles up into a bout of laughter. “dude, you are _so_ whipped.”

he can feel his face heat up a bit at the accusation, but johnny keeps his cool, crossing his arms and putting his feet up as sehun chuckles at him. “what makes you say that?”

“i’ve never seen you get like this about anyone. just how long have you known this guy? can’t be that long, i’d have definitely found out by now.”

the younger feels his throat tighten, as though his body subconsciously tries to restrict the admission. “we met friday afternoon.”

sehun looks like he’s ready to rocket off the couch, his eyes widening as he sits up even more. “ _friday?_ as in two days ago? holy shit, johnny, i’d have never imagined _you_ would get yourself into this kind of setup. but good for you, it’s about time you met someone. i was honestly considering asking channie hyung about becoming a threesome, so you wouldn’t have to die alone —”

“shut up,” johnny orders, though he’s cracking up at the mere _idea_ of joining their relationship, “like i’d ever want to be with the two of you, anyway. i have to watch you make out right in front of me enough, as is.” he clears his throat, steering the conversation back on track, “dating just hasn’t been on my radar, since — _you know._ but … as cheesy at it sounds, the moment i saw him, i just couldn’t help myself. i’ve never met anyone like him.”

“awww,” sehun coos, and johnny immediately regrets letting that one slip. “you seem pretty confident he’s into you, too. i mean, who wouldn’t be? you’re hot, rich, and have an _enormous_ dick.” a pause, clearly intentional as sehun drags it out, “oh yeah, and you’ve got a decent personality.”

“why do i let you into my house?” johnny questions with a quirked brow, shaking his head, “i appreciate all the compliments, but it’s not like he knows how big my dick is.”

“you’re kidding right?” sehun scoffs, “everyone knows, the minute they look at you. the big dick alarm is blaring every time you’re within a 5 kilometer radius.”

the taller man only looks at his friend, his expression some fusion of pained irritation and unamused blankness. “you’re gross. why do you have to bring dicks, either mine or someone else’s, into every conversation?”

sehun snickers behind his wine glass, “oh, baby. it’s only natural. speaking of dicks, you’re gonna fuck him, right? you’re bringing him over here, after all.”

“who said that?” johnny’s gaze distends, but his cheeks do take on the sublest hint of scarlet, “you know i’m not the kind of person that can just … fuck people, and not feel anything about it. i’m trying to be a gentleman, you know … wait until things are a bit further along before that comes into the equation. i really don’t want to give the impression that sex is all i’m after.” 

“god, you are such a sap,” sehun groans, “it’s a fucking wonder how i ended up getting married before you.”

“you’re telling me,” johnny huffs, “i couldn’t even count how many guys you brought into our apartment during college, even if i cared to try … then, all of a sudden, you meet chanyeol and you’re a transformer. it was wild.”

the older man sets down his now empty glass, tongue tracing his lower lip prior to finding the right words to respond to johnny. “it wasn’t that i changed. i think i just realized … he was _it._ i didn’t need anyone else. i always told myself i’d settle down when i met the right guy, and then the right guy showed up. he wasn’t boring; i could talk to him about anything and he’d always find a way to engage me, make me laugh, cheer me up when i needed it. he was tall and handsome, sweet and caring, and he treated me like i was made of gold. not to mention the dick was _so good,_ ” sehun’s eyes practically roll back into his head as he talks about it, and the endeared expression on johnny’s face quickly morphs into one of exaggerated disgust at the notion. nevertheless, sehun goes on. “he satisfied me in every way. he still does, of course. and since i’d spent so much time around you and donghyuck, i wasn’t scared off by the fact that he had a kid. so things just worked out for me. and, if this guy is really all you’re cracking him up to be, it sounds like things will work out for you, too.”

“are you suggesting jaehyun could be the ‘right guy’ for me?” johnny starts, clicking his tongue, “well … there’s still one thing i haven’t told you.”

sehun blinks. “is he married?”

nearly choking on his own spit, johnny shakes his head vigorously. “ _no,_ it’s not that type of deal. he’s, uh … donghyuck’s teacher.”

“oh,” the shorter replies, leaning back into the couch, “… so? how’s that an issue?”

“i mean,” johnny’s hands gesture vaguely into space, as he conceives an explanation, “it’s _not,_ not really. but i don’t imagine it’s the most professional or appropriate thing in the world, for him. i don’t want to get him in any sort of trouble, especially since he’s a new teacher, literally right out of college,” he sighs, head falling back against his chair. “but i _really_ like him, and i don’t mean to sound full of myself, but i’m pretty sure he likes me, too. we have a date tonight, and all.”

“don’t worry about it,” encourages the older, shrugging his shoulders, “just keep it on the low, at least until donghyuck’s out of his class. it’s nobody’s business, anyway. you’re both grown adults and can do whatever the hell you want, right? just be smart about it.”

he considers sehun’s words, and decides he’s got a point. they’ll have to be careful for the next year or so, but who says they have to rush into anything, anyway? it’s probably best they take things slow … that _is_ if they decide to keep seeing each other, after tonight, and after the next few dates, god willing there _are_ a ‘next few dates’. all in all, jaehyun likely has the same concerns, so it can be something they figure out together. “yeah, hyung. you’re right. thanks, i think i needed to hear that.”

“sure, sure, little one. you know hyung is always here to help you,” teases the older, and johnny’s eyes narrow at his antics. 

“you’re ten months older than me,” he reminds him. 

“maybe so, but _who_ has always been there to give you advice about this sort of thing?” comes sehun’s riposte, and johnny’s eyes roll once again. “sooner or later, you’re gonna have donghyuck’s sexy teacher hypnotized by your daddy dick, and then you’re gonna come crawling back to me to ask what to do about it.”

the younger’s face sours at those words, his expression quite literally resembling that of someone having bitten into a lemon. “you’re really the worst, sehunnie.”

“i’m just preparing you, as someone who’s been hypnotized by daddy dick myself,” reaching forward, he taps on the side of his empty glass, “you can repay me for my amazing advice by getting me some more white wine. i think i’ve got like another half-glass in me before i get tipsy.”

johnny scoffs at sehun as he gets up, snatching the glass from him with dramatic chagrin, “fine, but i’m checking on the boys first. your wine aunt agenda can wait a few minutes.”

♡

jaehyun hadn’t thought about anything other than his impending date with johnny since the plans had been made at the library last night. a typical sunday for the teacher includes a walk in the park (if the weather permits it, otherwise he’d just stay home and read or watch netflix), catching up on lesson plans, and having a cozy dinner and a warm bath before heading to bed. it’s a schedule he’s quite fond of, even if it’s decidedly uneventful. living alone can get unbearably lonely at its worst, but jaehyun doesn’t mind having a lot of time to himself, even if every now and then, he imagines himself cuddled up to some warm, faceless man before he falls asleep. that man has a face now, and it’s only made the desire for companionship stronger and incredibly specific — he really can’t get johnny out of his head, no matter how much he urges himself to slow down, considering the fact that they’d _just met_ , mere days ago. 

the dwindling remnants of summer make for a pleasantly balmy afternoon; one where jaehyun doesn’t need a jacket, but can wander about in a short-sleeved tee and be comfortable. the park is decently populated, but judging that it’s a warm sunday, jaehyun had expected that. he waves at all the little children who greet him in their awkward, overly-social ways, and exchanges sweet smiles with their parents, who beckon for their little ones, urging them to not bother the man. of course, jaehyun isn’t bothered at all, but he knows their real concerns lie with keeping their precious ones safe from engaging with random strangers. he doesn’t yet have any children of his own, but jaehyun can understand the sentiment. 

his leisurely stroll goes just as it always does; he sees a kid or two from school and happily says hello to them and their parents or older siblings, falls in love with every dog he crosses paths with and spends far too long petting them, concerns if he’d put on enough sunscreen about thirty times, and is devilishly tempted by the overpriced smoothie place just across the street. in an interesting deviation, however, he runs into taeyong, who’s walking ruby and rapunzel and trying to eat ice cream at the same time. jaehyun can’t help but chuckle at the sight of his friend trying to tame the rowdy dogs who want to sniff everything and run everywhere, and as he approaches, he holds his hand out to take the leashes so the older man can finish his cone in peace. 

“ah, jaehyunnie, you’re my saviour,” he laughs, handing over the tangled reins and sighing with relief, “always so helpful.”

jaehyun gets to work untangling the leashes, giggling lowly at the praise, “i couldn’t see you struggling and just walk by, you know that. you couldn’t wait until you were finished with the dogs to indulge your sweet tooth, hmm?”

taeyong pouts, “it’s not that … they’re usually not so wild, but yuta and i have been really busy giving lessons at the studio and haven’t been able to walk them as often. i guess they’re more excited than usual to be out and about.” he licks along the trail of strawberry ice cream melting along the cone, visibly eager to prevent a mess. “what are you doing out here? don’t you have a date tonight?”

instantly, the younger’s cheeks flush red. “well, yeah — but it’s a dinner date, it’s not until later.” he purses his lips in a way that make his dimples apparent, gaze trailing off to the side, “and … i’m trying not to overthink things, so i thought coming out here on my usual walk would help me clear my mind.”

his friend smiles at him kindly, eyes crinkling and making the warmth he feels more than evident. “you’re so cute. it’s okay to be excited and eager when you’ve got a hot date, jaehyun!” taeyong giggles, reaching up to pat through the younger’s fluffy hair, “i used to get the same way about yuta. i still do, honestly, and we’re married now, so that should tell you something. when we have a date, it’s all i can think about all day … spending quality time with someone you love is the best thing in the world.”

“love …” jaehyun coughs, shaking his head at the thoughts starting to flood his mind, “uh, well … when you put it that way, yeah, i guess you’re right. i haven’t been on a date in so long, though … and since i’ll be going to his house, i really don’t want to embarrass myself or anything.” he laughs, eyeing the dogs as they sniff around, seeming to have calmed down in comparison to earlier, when they were practically dragging taeyong along for the ride. 

“you’ll be fine,” taeyong tells him confidently, continuing to eat his ice cream with an almost obscene degree of comfort, “clearly, johnny is really into you if he’s inviting you to his place on the first date. and, you know, there’s _that thing_ i mentioned in the group chat last night … not to make any assumptions or anything, but you should definitely be prepared for him to come onto you.”

the teacher can feel the tips of his ears on fire as he recalls the words that had been exchanged over text. admittedly, he couldn’t stop thinking about that, either, and it had seeped into his subconscious and caused him to have a rather _naughty_ dream about johnny … which had shocked him at first, but after taking some time (and a cold shower) to think about it, he came to the realization that it’s perfectly normal for him to have such thoughts about someone he finds attractive. it had simply been far too long since he’d felt such a spark toward another person, and even so, nothing had ever felt like this. that, and taeyong had always been the best person for jaehyun to consult about men. he’s happily married, so he knows what he’s talking about, and their preferences are similar, along with the simple fact that taeyong is so warm and compassionate in all that he does, and in every bit of advice he offers jaehyun. 

he’s not exactly inspired to tell taeyong about the dream, though — especially not when they’re standing a few meters away from where a bunch of children are playing — but he considers what the older says to him in that regard. “i … i mean, i wouldn’t mind it if he did. but, it might be a little inconvenient, considering i’ve got work in the morning, and everything.”

a warbled chuckle answers jaehyun’s concerns, and taeyong bats a hand at him, finishing off his cone before responding verbally. “you’d let _that_ stop you? i mean, worse comes to worst, you can always call in sick …”

“for _that?_ ” jaehyun’s face must be crimson by now, “oh no, i couldn’t — that would be so irresponsible!”

“well, it’s not like anyone would _know_ why you called off,” taeyong chuckles, “it’s just an idea, jaehyunnie, if things do end up getting hot and heavy, and you need some time to, uh. _recuperate._ ”

jaehyun shakes his head, cheeks still ablaze. “i really couldn’t. not this week, anyway. i have an important meeting with supervisor lee tomorrow, it would be careless of me to reschedule, when i’m not _actually_ sick.”

taeyong’s eyebrows raise. “oh? you didn’t mention that. what are you meeting with him about?”

the younger sighs, still uncertain of how many details he should give away, before things are set in stone. “i have to talk with him about some concerns i have regarding one of my students. it’s pretty serious, and i’ve been nervous about it all weekend, to be honest. this date has been the only thing that’s gotten my mind off of it, but as soon as i get home tonight, i know i’m going to have trouble sleeping.”

his friend’s brows knit together with concern, and he takes a step closer, putting a hand on the taller’s shoulder. “hey, hey, baby — just relax, alright? i’m sure everything will work out. you’re a great teacher, all the kids love you, and according to seulgi noona and taeil hyung, you’ve brought more energy and engagement than they’ve seen at that school since they started working there. supervisor lee would be pretty fucking stupid to fire you because of one disagreement, if that’s even what goes down.” his hand rubs into jaehyun’s shoulder and down his arm, and it actually is quite soothing, when coupled with his words. jaehyun gives him a dimpled smile, gratitude written between stars in his eyes. 

“thanks, hyung … i actually feel a little better about all this,” he laughs, tension bleeding out of his shoulders, “ah, i should probably get going. i have a lesson plan to work on, and i’m sure you want to get home to your husband,” he passes the leashes back to taeyong, who takes them carefully, smiling at his friend all the while. “that, and, you know. i should figure out what to wear to johnny’s tonight.”

“message the chat if you need any help picking an outfit,” taeyong insists, coming closer and pressing a soft kiss to jaehyun’s cheek, “and have fun tonight! tell us how everything goes, as soon as you can.”

jaehyun whines at the excessive show of affection, wiping his cheek as if he doesn’t really appreciate it (when they both know the truth, that he cherishes taeyong’s borderline maternal kisses). “hyung … we’re in public, someone might get the wrong idea.”

the pink-haired man just giggles, soon thereafter calling for his dogs, who toddle up to him obediently. “would it really be such a nightmare for people to think you’re dating me? as if you didn’t have a crush on me at uni?”

his face burns incarnadine, and jaehyun huffs at his friend’s teasing. “you promised you’d stop bringing that up.”

taeyong grins. “i can’t help it! you’re so much fun to tease.”

♡

they’d agreed to meet at 8pm; which is, admittedly, a bit late, but johnny had insisted that he get donghyuck in bed before jaehyun comes over, so he wouldn’t bother them, and more importantly, so he wouldn’t ask questions about why his teacher is in his house, getting friendly with his father. jaehyun wonders if donghyuck could identify that something was going on between them last friday, when he pointed out jaehyun’s blushing ears, but he isn’t sure that a child so young could have those kinds of deductive skills. even so, he agrees that it would be uncomfortable for donghyuck to see him in such an intimate setting.

jaehyun ends up consulting the group chat for outfit help, after he finishes his lesson planning and scrapes together a few suitable looks from his closet. he doesn’t want to be too formal, but doesn’t want to be too casual, either — but since they’ll be at johnny’s house, he figures it would be more appropriate to lean into the latter more than the former. taeyong, their local fashion expert, agrees, and doyoung so helpfully tells him to wear something that accentuates his butt. sooyoung is even worse, trying to encourage him to be ‘a little slutty’, as she had put it, and taeil and seulgi agree with her, to jaehyun’s horror. taeil even advises him to wear sexy underwear for the ‘after dinner meal’. 

**_jeong jaehyun, 5:58pm:_ ** **_  
_** _guys i’m being serious, just help me pick an outfit_

 **_park sooyoung, 5:58pm:_ ** **_  
_** _we are helping :(_

 **_lee taeyong, 5:58pm:_ ** **_  
_** _the sexy underwear idea isn’t that bad … it’s not like he’ll know if you end up not doing anything_

_also prep. just in case._

**_kang seulgi, 5:59pm:_ ** _  
__jaehyunnie do you even have any sexy underwear??_

 **_moon taeil, 5:59pm:_ ** **  
**_you can borrow some of mine if you want to stop by on the way_ _  
__  
_**_kim doyoung, 5:59pm:_ ** _  
__?? hyung that’s gross you don’t share underwear with people_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 6:00pm_ ** **_  
_** _this is a nightmare. you guys are a nightmare._

by the time he’s finished fooling around with his friends, he realizes he’s only got two hours to get ready — minus the time it will take him to find johnny’s home, which his phone tells him is 45 minutes away, and to work up the nerve to go to the front door. he sighs, surveying the outfits he’s laid out and finally selects a winner; a pink, lacy silk blouse and high-waisted pants. it’s not overly formal, but a few steps above a casual t-shirt and jeans, so it’ll work. doyoung will be proud to know that his butt looks great in the pants, too. 

he messes with his hair in the mirror for about twenty minutes, curling it just a little and following his natural side part. he lets his fringe hang over his forehead, thankful it’s not too long, and combs his fingers through it, giving the style some character. makeup is even simpler; just a dash of pink on the lids and lips, and a tinted cream to even out his skin tone (his skin has been looking heavenly lately, thank god, so he doesn’t have to conceal much). the look is complete with tiny gold hoops in the ears and a simple necklace to match, and as he studies himself in the mirror, he feels a sense of satisfaction grace him. he looks good. hopefully johnny agrees. 

relief trickles over jaehyun when he finds that by some miracle, he's got time to spare after getting himself ready. he doesn’t want to seem too eager by showing up early, though (meeting at the home of one’s date is different than meeting at a public establishment, for johnny may not be ready for him yet), so he busies himself with answering emails in the meantime. after browsing through only a few new messages, however, taeyong’s words resurface at the corners of his mind. 

_prep. just in case._

ivory teeth sink into a plush lower lip. it really couldn’t hurt, could it? just to be prepared — _just in case._ and if nothing happens between them, there’s no embarrassment to be had, as johnny would never know. 

sex hadn’t quite been part of his life for god knows how long at this point, but jaehyun still keeps lube around — not necessarily for the off-chance that he’d have someone in his home, but for the few toys he’s got stowed away, that he tends to forget he even has. jaehyun digs out an almost-full bottle and pads over to his closet where the three toys he’s purchased over the last few years are carefully hidden, his ears searing as he pulls the sparkly glass dildo from the box it had come in, the day he’d ordered it during his first year of college. it’s 15cm in length — not too big, not even as big as him (and probably nowhere near as big as johnny, supplies some godless part of his brain), but ambitious enough for a first purchase, and more than capable of hitting the right spots with enough practiced precision. even if he hasn’t used it much since college, jaehyun can remember some of the orgasms he’d brought himself with this little number, and the memories make his face feel hot. 

he can’t take too long and he doesn’t want to make a mess, or ruin any part of the look he’d taken the time to put together, so he elects to keep things quick and dirty, removing his pants and underwear and lubing up his fingers, teasing one near his hole. jaehyun swallows a whine, circling the stubbornly tight rim with his slickened digit, feeling himself flutter, as if his body is interested in the intrusion, but too shy to actually take it. _it really has been too long._

soon, he gets the finger in, and a soft sigh follows the sensation of sliding into himself. he closes his eyes, trying to imagine something more appealing to make this easier and quicker, and his mind naturally supplies him with johnny — johnny, leaning over him and cooing dirty compliments into his ear while he thrusts one of his long fingers in and out of his hole, praising him at how well he takes it. jaehyun is moaning before he knows it, and panting, and in his mind’s eye, johnny slips another finger into his needy ass, twisting and plunging them deep into his heat to spread the wetness inside of him, preparing him to take his cock. 

“oh, johnny …” jaehyun moans out loud, resisting the urge to lean back into his pillows for fear of messing up his hair. _this is stupid … why am i doing this?_ the string of logic breaks quickly as his middle finger nudges his prostate, and he whines, spreading his fingers to make room for the third. his fantasy picks up where it left off, imagining that johnny’s fingers are pushing in deep and spreading his walls, that his sinfully kissable lips are covering jaehyun with love bites and marking him as his. he really wouldn’t mind it, jaehyun thinks. he can always cover the evidence with makeup so the kids or his coworkers wouldn’t see — it could be their beautiful little secret, along with the marks left in places only they know about. 

with growing eagerness, jaehyun slips his fingers out of himself, disregarding his throbbing and twitching cock and the way his dilated hole attempts to clench around air molecules. he gropes for the toy, hands shaking as he angles it against his hole, shivering at the contact the cool, smooth glass makes with his hot and slick skin — why doesn’t he do this more often, again?

“fuck,” jaehyun whines, breathless as he guides the toy into his burning heat, finding that he barely has to do any work as his body sucks the shaft right up with a greed that shocks him. he closes his eyes, picturing johnny over him, flexing his hips as he shoves his long, throbbing length inside of jaehyun, stretching him unlike any fingers or toy ever could and making him feel impossibly full. the dildo isn’t enough, but his imagination runs wild, wrist twisting frantically as he moans feverishly into the air, his bedroom much hotter than it had been before he started this. 

he jabs blindly at his prostate for a bit, toes curling each time he strokes clumsily over it, but once he’s able to maintain a certain angle, he gets up onto his knees. in his imagination, he’s straddling johnny, looking down into his sparkly eyes, yet trapped in the domination of his lustful gaze. the image of johnny looking like that shoots hot sparks along jaehyun’s spine, and before he can make his best attempt to control himself, he’s bouncing up and down on the toy, jabbing his sweet spot and moaning johnny’s name like a sacred mantra designed to bring the blessed rains of an orgasm. fingers wrap around his cock and jaehyun tugs at it rather amateurishly in his haste to meet his climax, feeling sticky precum weep from his slit and coat his fingers as he continues to ride the dildo with swiveling hips and powerful downward thrusts. 

“johnny … johnny …!” he cries out, biting his lip to restrict the high sob that crawls up his throat. his thighs shake, a throaty groan tears its way through his vocal chords and he cums, hips involuntarily jerking forward as ropes of pearly white spill from his tip. jaehyun’s eyes are still squeezed shut, his thighs and hips trembling as he pulls the toy out of himself and narrowly keeps himself from collapsing onto his side. 

only a minute passes in motionlessness. jaehyun remembers who and where he is, and that if he doesn’t get himself together in a hurry, he’ll be late to his very real _date_ with the man he just wasted precious time fantasizing about. 

_i can’t believe i just did that. why did i do that …?_

he doesn’t get the chance to think about how he’d just had an unbelievably intense orgasm, thinking about having sex with johnny. jaehyun is slipping back into his clothes after haphazardly stripping his dirty bedding from his mattress and throwing it in the laundry bin, figuring he’ll just have to wash and replace them once he gets home, since he lacks the time now. fortunately, his hair only needs a bit of fixing with his fingers before it looks neat again, and his flushed cheeks and teary eyes should be gone by the time his ride arrives. 

the teacher slips into his shoes and dashes down the hall, thinking to himself that he’ll take the stairs instead of the elevator to make for a quicker trek outside. on the way, he runs into his neighbour; a man roughly his age, dressed particularly nicely this evening. jaehyun smiles at him, and the man smiles back, eyes friendly behind the circular lenses of his glasses. 

“got a hot date tonight?” he asks, appearing to have the same idea in regard to taking the stairs. 

jaehyun’s smile goes a little shy. “uh — yeah, actually. for once.”

his neighbour laughs, patting his shoulder, “is the guy’s name johnny, by any chance?”

with wide eyes, jaehyun nods. “yeah. do you know him?”

the other man snorts out another short laugh, shaking his head. “no, but you sounded like you were having a _lot_ of fun a few minutes ago, and i’ve never pegged you as the type to mess around with a lot of guys, so …”

jaehyun’s face goes scarlet, gaze immediately averting as he avoids eye contact while the other man snickers at him. when they reach the first floor, the shorter man pats his shoulder and waves as he walks off. “have fun tonight, neighbour. you look hot, by the way.”

“i — thanks,” the teacher wheezes, waving back as his neighbour heads toward the parking garage. trying to screw his head on straight, jaehyun exits the building through the front doors, relieved to find that the taxi is already waiting for him.

♡

he’d known well enough to expect a nice house, maybe even a mansion, but nothing in the world could have prepared jaehyun for the regality that greets him the minute he’s dropped off at johnny’s home. there’s a massive gate enclosing the property that opens once jaehyun confirms his identity, and a voice he recognizes as johnny’s tells him to follow the illuminated pavement to the front door. 

though the sun has almost set completely, jaehyun can tell he’s walking through an impressively kept garden, winding around a circular drive that’s settled before the house itself. if he hadn’t already known who he’s set to meet, he’d expect to see a celebrity or a politician waiting for him at the entrance (and _never,_ not even in his wildest dreams, would he have thought donghyuck lives in such a flashy house. the boy always seems so humble and so appreciative of the small things in life, leaving the teacher less than inclined to believe he lived anything but a completely normal life) — but of course, there’s johnny, offering a handsome eyesmile and waving, as if jaehyun could ever miss him. as stunning as the house and it’s surroundings are, they don’t compare to johnny suh. not even close. 

“hey,” he welcomes, reaching out to rest his hands on jaehyun’s biceps, “you made it.”

the warm and affectionate touch almost inspires jaehyun to purr, but he doesn’t, instead offering his date a sweet, dimpled smile. “of course i did! i wouldn’t miss it for the world,” says the younger man, looking up at the other with honeyed eyes. “you have such a beautiful home, by the way. is it really just you and donghyuck here?”

johnny nods, moving one of his hands to the small of jaehyun’s back to guide him inside, shutting the door behind him. “ah, you think so? thanks,” he giggles, strolling through the cozy yet gorgeously decorated foyer with jaehyun in tow, “basically, yeah. my parents drop in and stay a few days from time to time, and i have friends over on the weekends. but otherwise, it’s just the two of us. i know it seems like a lot of space for two people, but i’m definitely looking to expand the family, once i settle down with someone.”

the smaller man resists the urge to melt against johnny’s touch, and hangs on every word out of his mouth. he doesn’t take his eyes off him, as much as he’d like to look around and admire his home. all jaehyun had ever known was a simple life, but since he was a child, he found himself fascinated with the finer things, even if he knew none of it really matters, in the end. still, there’s something innately pleasing about admiring expensive clothing and houses and everything in between. 

he doesn’t miss that last bit either — the shells of his ears heat up, and his lips curve bashfully. “i see … well, i’m more than sure any future additions to your family would be happy to call this place a home. and even if it’s only the two of you, for now, there’s no shame in having a big house.”

johnny chuckles. “yeah … but it does get a little lonely, sometimes. especially when donghyuck isn’t here. speaking of him, he was very upset to be sent to bed earlier than usual, but i promised him ice cream after school tomorrow, if he behaved.”

at that notion, jaehyun is smiling again. “my apologies go out to him. his favourite flavour is mango, right?” 

the older man’s eyes distend. “yeah, that’s right. i guess i shouldn’t be surprised you’d know that, huh?”

“i try to make note of the little things about the kids, even if there’s so many of them,” jaehyun hums, “the way their eyes light up when i remember stuff like that is so priceless. i only get to spend a year with them, so it’s nice to feel like i can get to know them during that time, you know?”

“sure,” johnny answers, eyes lingering on jaehyun with a certain warmth that makes the younger’s heart flutter. “i really can tell how much you care about your kids. it’s the sweetest thing.”

they’ve made it to the dining room by now, and johnny briefly explains that there’s a separate room with a larger table for dinner parties and similar events, but the smaller space with a more personal setup is better suited for their evening together. it’s still beautifully designed; the cherrywood table dons a glossy lacquer, a vibrant bouquet of roses and sunflowers sprouts from an intricate glass vase, and a dazzling chandelier lights up the room at every corner. jaehyun must be gawking at everything in awe, because johnny chuckles at him, leaning on his hand as he looks at jaehyun before straightening up and pulling out a chair, gesturing for the younger to sit. with a demure little smile, jaehyun thanks him and takes the seat, though the hairs on his nape stand up when he feels johnny’s breath caress his neck, and he’s suddenly hyperaware of the other man’s warmth behind him. 

“now, i’m not the best at cooking,” the older starts, the tiniest chuckle embracing his words, “but i think i managed to throw together something that’s at least edible.” his voice sounds so sunny and sweet to jaehyun’s blushing ear, and as he tilts his head to look at his date, he breathes in the heavenly scent of his cologne; something clean and musky and spicy all the same. 

_tom ford. i know that scent … it suits him so well._

“you cooked?” asks jaehyun, tone clearly disbelieving, “i … wasn’t expecting that. i don’t think i’ve ever had a man cook for me, not even my father.” he laughs, eyes crinkling with mirth. “but it smells great! i’m sure it’ll taste just as good, johnny hyung.” 

johnny’s eyes linger at jaehyun’s lips, and the smaller man feels his breath catch in his throat. in the end, though, the older man only gives him a smirk, moving away from jaehyun’s chair and sauntering toward the kitchen to retrieve the food. “let’s hope so,” he calls out in response, a mellow laugh following the simple phrase as he disappears behind the wall separating the two rooms.

with johnny out of sight, jaehyun lets out the breath that got caught beneath the lump in his throat, and quickly checks his reflection in his phone camera to be sure that he looks okay, despite doing this a thousand times already tonight. his outfit ended up being a good choice after all, as johnny dresses to a similar aesthetic, though in his own way, of course, so he makes a mental note to thank the group chat later on for their input, even if he’s still slightly peeved at them for making things unnecessarily sexual. he hears johnny moving about in the kitchen, as well as the sound of dishes being moved and gathered, and puts his phone away after being certain that it’s on silent. with a deep breath, he straightens his posture a little, settling his hands in his lap as he waits. he wants to offer help, but he’s sure the other would refuse, insisting that he looks after his guest.

jaehyun can’t help but smile at johnny when he comes back into view, and their eyes meet. johnny smiles back, and jaehyun feels embarrassingly giddy about it. 

the older man sets out tableware and chopsticks (fancy golden chopsticks that jaehyun had never seen before, at that), prior to setting out the food, dish by dish. true to his compliment, it smells _divine,_ though the fact that jaehyun hadn’t enjoyed homemade barbecue in a while could contribute to any possible bias. 

once everything is set out, johnny removes the cute little apron that had been tied ’round his waist and joins jaehyun at the table, letting out a sigh that seems relieved in nature before he’s smiling at his companion once again. “my mom was kind enough to coach me through making all this over facetime, so if it’s any good, you have her to thank. and also to blame if it’s bad,” he jokes, and jaehyun giggles, shaking his head. 

“it looks and smells so delicious … you really didn’t have to go to so much trouble, for me,” he murmurs the latter phrase, and johnny’s expression goes soft. 

“i wanted to,” he assures the younger, voice tender with sincerity, “you deserve a nice dinner date, so i wanted to put in the effort to give you one.” 

those words resonate with jaehyun throughout their dinner together. as suspected, the food is exquisite, and jaehyun is sure to tell him that several times, which makes johnny smile. johnny tells jaehyun a little more about himself, including the kind of work he does and what his days usually consist of, as well as some bits about his personal life; his friendship with sehun and a few others, his ‘secret’ passion for photography, how he often misses chicago, and how much he loves dogs, but wants to wait until donghyuck is a bit older to get one. jaehyun can tell hes trying to avoid talking about donghyuck too much, and he encourages him not to hold back, reminding him that their love for donghyuck was what brought them together in the first place. 

“well, when you put it like that …” johnny’s face looks warm, and jaehyun giggles behind his hand, “i guess i ought to thank him, for having such a gorgeous and sexy teacher.”

it’s jaehyun’s turn to blush, a flattered smile curving his lips and making his dimples apparent. “oh, stop …”

“i mean it,” johnny insists, licking his lips, “i’ve never seen anyone like you before, jaehyun. you could be a model, if you wanted to.”

the flush at his cheeks burns hotter, and jaehyun’s gaze trails off shyly, teeth sinking into his lower lip to keep his smile from growing wide and unattractively cartoonish. “you think so? i’ve never even thought about doing anything like that. i didn’t know what i wanted to do with my life for a long time, but, i found teaching and it kind of became a serious thing, pretty quickly.” he chuckles, meeting the other’s eyes again, “you know … people tell me that i’m attractive considerably often, but i never know if they’re just flattering me or not. but when you say it, i just … it makes me feel so …”

johnny’s head cants to a side with interest. “makes you feel so what?”

jaehyun kneads his lips against one another for a moment, humming thoughtfully. “so … warm, inside. _hot,_ really … like there’s a fire in my stomach.” 

he expects johnny to smile, or to laugh, but instead, there’s something dark in the other’s gaze — in a hazy, smoky kind of way — as he looks at jaehyun, maintaining unwavering eye contact. he’s biting his lip, and jaehyun thinks he’s going to melt away, like ice cream left unattended in the summer sun. after what feels like an eternity of intense staring, johnny’s perfect lips take on a smirk, and he stands, leaving the empty dishes where they are as he makes his way to where jaehyun sits, offering a hand. 

“let’s try some of the wines i picked out, hm?”

♡

the vastness of johnny’s wine collection is kept in the basement, for the most part, but he’d gone to the trouble to pick out a few favourites for jaehyun to survey in the comfort of his extravagant kitchen. jaehyun smiles at the array of pictures adhered to the fridge with colourful magnets; some of johnny and donghyuck, some with a recurring face jaehyun assumes to be the friend named sehun from their earlier conversation. there are also a number of cute illustrations, clearly by donghyuck, and the spelling test before last, where he’d achieved a boastable nine point five out of ten. the display brings a sense of warmth to the fancy, polished kitchen — it really makes it feel like part of a home. 

jaehyun is guided to what seems to be a breakfast nook, where johnny set out five different bottles; three red and two white. he mentions he’d started collecting wines fairly recently, but has already accumulated a pretty big assortment, as the interest had taken off rather rapidly. two glasses are set out and they squeeze comfortably into the nook, thigh to thigh, and despite not having anything to drink yet (besides a glass at dinner), he already feels intoxicated by how close he is to the other man. 

“i’ve always wanted to start a wine collection,” jaehyun admits as johnny lets the first sampler splash into his date’s glass, “but i really don’t know where to start. besides, it seems so expensive, and i still live in a little apartment, so i don’t really have anywhere to keep them.”

johnny hums, tending to his own glass, next. “it can get a bit pricey, but it also depends on where and how you get your wines. having a variety in your collection means some will be more costly than others, for sure. but looking online is a great place to start; you can get an authentic 1978 bordeaux shipped to you straight from france in, like, a few days.” 

“really?” jaehyun asks, sniffing into the glass as johnny chuckles and nods his head. 

“yeah, really.” 

sampling wine makes jaehyun feel classy and esteemed, and johnny seems impressed with his ability to describe each one in terms he’d mostly heard from movies or random youtube videos he’d watch late at night. since it’s only a taste per bottle, he doesn’t think he’s getting all that tipsy, but johnny lets him have a full glass of a chilean wine he takes a particular liking to, and before he knows it, his hand is on johnny’s thigh. it’s nothing too bold; his palm just rests there as they continue to talk, and jaehyun shares details about his own life and friends, and johnny doesn’t seem to mind the contact at all. 

when jaehyun looks at the clock and sees that it’s already half past eleven, he nearly drops his glass. “oh, it’s so late already — i have to go soon, or i won’t be able to get a taxi home.”

johnny blinks a few times, noticing the warmth gone from his lap as jaehyun removes his hand. “oh, don’t worry about that. i can send you home with my driver, if you … wanna stay a little longer.”

“your … driver?” jaehyun echoes, setting his glass down onto the table. 

“yeah, i mean, i drive myself places most of the time, but i have someone who can take you home. it’s no trouble, really …” johnny reaches out for jaehyun’s hand, placing it back on his thigh, “can you stay …? just a little longer?” 

♡

jaehyun tries to keep his giggling quiet, so that he doesn’t wake donghyuck, who he knows is sleeping somewhere in the house. he can hardly help himself, though; johnny makes him laugh so naturally, like they’d known each other for years, and he knows just what to say to stroke the right chords and make jaehyun as giggly as a damn teenager. they’ve since moved to the couch, empty glasses that had once been filled with white wine sitting forgotten on the coffee table as jaehyun wraps an arm around one of johnny’s, feeling how strong and defined his muscles are, and toying with his long, pretty fingers. he’s forgotten about time completely, lost in the dark vortexes of johnny’s eyes, and watching the way his pretty lips move as he talks.

“i’m not sure if i’ve told you this yet, jaehyun,” says johnny, pulling the younger from his trance, “but you look beautiful tonight.”

the younger smiles, the warmth in his cheeks influenced by both the alcohol and his feelings toward the other man. “thank you … you look really good, too. like, really, really good.”

johnny laughs out loud at that, leaning a little closer to the smaller man, “pink really is your colour. not just your shirt, but the way you blush is so pretty … makes me want to make you blush all the time.”

jaehyun huffs. “you already do.” 

such a response earns a pointed snicker, “i’ve noticed … it’s really cute. you’re really cute. and sexy. and beautiful.”

the teacher giggles again, though the joyful sound combines with a little whine near its end, and he's hiding his rosy face in johnny’s shoulder. “stop it, you know what you’re doing.”

he can _hear_ the smile in johnny’s voice. “i do … but i mean it, jaehyun.” 

jaehyun leans up, pulling his face away from its hiding place in the other man’s shirt. their eyes meet, and something hot and honeyed spreads through the younger’s chest, all the way down to his stomach. “i’ve never … felt this way about anyone,” jaehyun whispers, his breaths slow, but shallow, “since the moment i saw you, i … i haven’t stopped thinking about you, johnny.”

the older man looks at him with solemn eyes, lips slightly parted as their faces seem to be getting closer and closer. “what a coincidence …” says johnny, eyes unmoving from where they have jaehyun’s trapped in their alluring gaze, “i haven’t stopped thinking about you since that afternoon, either.”

though he doesn’t move, jaehyun’s heart pops like a firecracker, lighting his insides on fire and making him feel like he’s going to faint, for a second. but before he can, johnny’s lips are pressing against his, and jaehyun is moaning softly against them, like the tension breaking is enough to make him melt like a candle. the kiss is gentle and chaste at first, the two of them just feeling each other’s mouths slotted together so perfectly, warm and wet and soft, like two shy kids trying to figure each other out. 

but it doesn’t last long, because johnny’s hands are on him and his tongue is sliding into his mouth, and jaehyun’s arms are wrapping around johnny’s shoulders, his lips parting to accept all that he’s given, willingly pliant as the taller man licks into his mouth and strokes over his own tongue, drawing out more muffled moans. 

things only get progressively desperate from there. johnny’s hands wrap around jaehyun’s waist, until one is sliding down his thigh, and then caresses its way back to his ass. he squeezes a cheek, and jaehyun shivers, one of his own hands wandering and settling over johnny’s firm chest, accidentally brushing a surprisingly hard nipple over the silky material of his shirt, and making johnny groan into his mouth. jaehyun moans back, pressing his ass back into the other man’s groping touch. 

their hands keep wandering, and jaehyun gets so into it that his body moves on autopilot, brain hardly registering what he’s doing until his hand is brushing over johnny’s abdomen, feeling the raised muscle through his shirt, and soon thereafter, his hand drops between the man’s legs, cupping his growing erection. johnny chokes out a surprised moan, and jaehyun moves his hand away like it’s been burned, pulling away from the kiss with wide, guilty eyes. 

“i — i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to —”

“no, no,” johnny wheezes, “it’s okay, i just wasn’t expecting it.” 

face still beet red, jaehyun bites his lip, and glances down at johnny’s lap, where there is an undeniable bulge. he figures he’s in similar condition, but he’s too embarrassed to look — his gaze only finds johnny’s again when the older reaches out for his hand, very slowly moving it back to where it had been, clearly offering jaehyun the chance to object if such feelings had festered in him. but jaehyun doesn’t object, he lets his hand be placed over the other’s crotch, and he sucks in a breath as he feels how firm it is, the way it throbs against his hand. the fact that he’d somehow managed to get johnny so aroused only makes _him_ more aroused, in turn. 

“oh, johnny …” jaehyun whispers, starting to stroke the other through his pants, watching his face twist up the slightest bit with pleasure. he leans in to kiss him again, and they don’t waste time building everything up, but pick up where things left off, which is essentially johnny’s tongue down jaehyun’s throat, but with the added vibrations of both of their moans as the younger man rubs over his aching dick. 

“jaehyun,” johnny groans, pulling away and settling a firm grip on the younger’s hips, “come here.” 

before jaehyun can respond, he’s pulled into johnny’s lap, the older man’s clothed cock pressing up against his ass. he whimpers, arms winding tight around johnny’s shoulders when the other’s hard-on presses up against his hole, which is still slightly sensitive from what he’d done prior to coming here. he squirms a little, unintentionally causing friction between both his clothes and johnny’s hardness, rubbing against his hole in tandem and making him shiver and moan. 

johnny rocks his hips against jaehyun, and on pure, inherent instinct, jaehyun rocks back, grinding down into the other’s lap as johnny grinds up and practically fucks him through his clothes — except not really, it’s nowhere near enough and yet it’s too much. maybe it’s the alcohol, the fact that he’d played with himself earlier, his intense attraction to johnny, or some combination of all these things, but jaehyun is so sensitive that he feels like he’s going to cum, just from this. he wants more, but he knows he can’t; and the fact that this is probably too much as is only turns him on further, makes him grind down onto johnny even harder, as the other man grunts low in his ear. 

the smaller man angles his head to kiss johnny again, and the older moans into it, which jaehyun answers with throaty sounds of his own. johnny chuckles against his mouth, hot and breathless, letting his head fall back as he looks at jaehyun with hazy eyes. “you’re gonna make me cum in my pants, like a horny teenager.”

jaehyun shudders, nodding his head to show he’s in the same boat, “i’m — i’m almost there, honestly. i can’t believe we’re doing this right now —”

“do you want more?” johnny asks him, and jaehyun just about dies on the spot. 

“ _god, yes,_ ” he whines out, rolling his hips faster, “b-but — i can’t, not tonight. i want to, but i can’t — i’m sorry.”

he’s shushed by johnny’s lips, and his own moans, when the other man starts to thrust his hips up faster, “don’t apologize, it’s okay. i get it, just — just say my name again, i’ll cum if you say my name again.”

jaehyun pants as he feels johnny’s cock rub just right over his hole, and he spreads his legs wider to get that perfect angle every time, barely muffling a particularly loud moan. “johnny,” he whispers in a lewd breath, closing his eyes as he feels his climax coming nearer and nearer, “johnny, johnny — oh, _please,_ i’m — i’m cumming …”

true to his promise, johnny’s head falls back once again and his hips stutter on the way up. he goes stiff, eyes shutting tight as his orgasm hits, rough and quick in the way it grasps him, and before he knows it, the intense high is over. 

jaehyun had already cum before him, and sits heavy in his lap, gasping for breath as his face tucks into the crook of johnny’s shoulder. the older man just holds him for a bit, both of them basking in what had just happened — ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of precum-damp underwear and dry orgasms. 

“you okay?” johnny asks after a few minutes, stroking a hand through jaehyun’s hair. 

“mm,” jaehyun responds, and johnny can feel him smile against his skin. “never better.”

♡

jaehyun slept like a baby last night. he certainly still has his concerns about meeting with the supervisor, but he feels oddly confident this morning, and he elects not to question it. seulgi and taeil notice the pep in his step immediately, and exchange glances before the former decides to ask about it. 

“what’s got you in such a great mood this morning?” she asks, a little smile brightening her expression, “i take it your date went well last night?”

the youngest grins, nodding into his coffee. “it was really great … perfect, actually. he made dinner for me and it was delicious, we had some great wine, we talked for hours and he kissed me, and …”

“ _and?_ ” taeil eggs him on, eager for the rest. 

coyly, jaehyun bites his lip, leaning on his hand. “ _and,_ his personal driver took me home, i slept great, and we have another date this friday.”

taeil narrows his eyes, and seulgi giggles, shoving the man’s shoulder. “oh, leave him alone, taeillie. if he doesn’t want to talk about anything else that may or may not have happened, that’s fine.” she turns to jaehyun, “i’m glad to hear you had such a wonderful date. and a second one, so soon! i can already hear the wedding bells.”

jaehyun laughs, waving his hand and shaking his head. “it’s a bit too soon for those, don't you think, noona?” he eyes the clock, and sighs, downing the rest of his coffee. “i’ll see you guys later, i have a meeting i need to go to.”

both of his fellow teachers blink at him. 

“a meeting, this early?” taeil questions, “with who?”

the youngest chews his lower lip. “the supervisor. i’ll tell you about it at lunch, okay? i really need to get going.”

seulgi’s expression sags with worry, but she nods. “okay, jaehyunnie. good luck, i hope everything goes well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated uwu
> 
> also sidenote, but i have a twitter now in case anyone wants to interact w me for whatever reason!! i literally just made it pretty recently lmao, but follow me [@tyonghoe](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) & let's be mutuals? 
> 
> anw thank u for reading, i'll try to have the next chapter out soon! <3
> 
> p.s. stream 1 billion views by exo-sc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of a mess but i'm kind of here for it lol.

jaehyun wonders why johnny hadn’t sent donghyuck to private school. such is a route taken by most wealthy families when it comes time to enroll their children — even if jaehyun had never believed private schools inherently offer a  _ better  _ education, he understands the appeal, and why parents with a bit more money to go around tend to invest so much into private schooling; why their poorer counterparts dream of such an opportunity for their children. it’s common sense that their statuses as privately owned and managed tend to allow for a much bigger budget to provide students with the best resources, and in many cases, a better, more focused environment. but kids will be kids no matter where they are, and as he began looking into work after finishing uni, he’d heard from many a source that private school teachers are actually paid less than their public school counterparts; a factoid which had surprised him upon first hearing it, but as he considered it more, began to make greater sense. paying teachers less equals more money to pour into the school itself, which makes it easier to uphold that prestige and elitism that justifies demanding millions of won in tuition. money, while definitely something jaehyun must consider in order to keep his lights on, hadn’t been the main factor in his choosing to work in a public school rather than a private one; really, it had been the fact that so many public schools in seoul are in need of teachers as class sizes seem to be on a steady increase and many staff members aren’t necessarily in the profession for the long run. 

truth be told, jaehyun doesn’t know if he will be a teacher forever. his mother still teaches and his father maintains his job as a professor, and both of them had been in those fields as long as jaehyun’s memory serves him. perhaps it had been predictable that he’d end up going into teaching, based on their vocations, but jaehyun had been unsure for many years as to what he wanted to do with his life — as to what felt  _ right, _ and natural. he’d always had so many hobbies and interests that he excelled in, and never felt as though he was wearing himself thin by dedicating so much time and energy to each and every one of them. there had even been a time in juniour high he’d considered being a singer, and that ultimately became his dream as he entered high school. but that never happened. his grandmother fell ill, and as his parents were busy working, any time he hadn’t spent in school was dedicated to taking care of her, effectively killing his dreams of brightly lit stages and performances perfected down to each movement and octave. but he would rather have sacrificed his dreams than his family. 

as he told johnny the night before, teaching had come to him somewhat unexpectedly, but the more he looked into it and became more hands-on in actual classrooms, the more it felt like something he could warm up to, until it became warmer and warmer and eventually burned into a full-on passion. there’s a possibility that he may move on in years to come, captivated by the pursuit of a new dream, but for now, he’s happy where he is, and he’s more than willing to give every last drop of his time and energy to being the best possible teacher he can be. he reminds himself of this as he approaches the conference room, the walk having seemed a lot shorter than usual, perhaps in part to his racing thoughts. 

the superintendent has an office within the building, but due to the essence of their meeting, he’d insisted the principal be there as well to offer her input. such a notion had made jaehyun even more nervous, even if he’d understood the sentiment behind such an importunity. it’s no secret that principal lee is supervisor lee’s niece, and despite the occasional rumour that she had only gotten the job because of her uncle, their familial ties actually set the precedent for the school’s relaxed and tight-knit atmosphere (for the most part, at least). besides, jaehyun had only gotten  _ his _ job because of taeil, so he’s in no position to judge principal lee, even if that was something he ever wanted to do. she’s a kind and hardworking woman, attributes which surprisingly compliment her strict and no-nonsense side, namely where the children and their well-beings are concerned, and he respects her greatly. 

the very moment jaehyun pushes open one of the twin doors, he’s greeted by a lively call of his name (so lively, in fact, it nearly causes him to jump right out of his skin in his already-anxious state) and principal lee’s blindingly sunny smile. her uncle sits beside her, evidently less of a morning person, but his eyes are soft and kind, which offers jaehyun a greater sense of ease, along with the gentle whisper of johnny’s voice in the back of his mind. 

_ ‘i think we’re gonna be alright. more than alright.’ _

“good morning, principal,” he replies, eyes agleam and cheeks perforated by a dimpled smile, “good morning, supervisor.”

principal lee seems absolutely smitten with jaehyun, and the supervisor seems to notice this, as he urges her to hold a professional demeanor with a simple hand gesture. she glares at him, but straightens in her seat and brushes light brown hair over her shoulder. “please, make yourself comfortable. we don’t have a lot of time, so let’s get right into it.” 

her eyes turn to crescents as she smiles at him, and jaehyun nods, taking a seat across from the pair and setting the folder he’d brought along on the table, at his side. “right, of course. i’m sure both of you have quite a lot of work to do — thank you for taking the time to meet with me, by the way.” though he’s nervous, jaehyun has learned through years of conditioning how to mask his anxieties well, though it definitely helps that his superiors appear to be such good-natured people. 

the woman waves her hand in kind dismissiveness, assuring him that it had been no trouble. “don’t think you’re burdening us, or anything like that. listening to the concerns of our teachers and staff is part of our job, too. right, supervisor?”

he nods along, adjusting his glasses and folding his hands on the table. “of course. i hadn’t had the chance to show sunkyu the document you sent me, but i briefly filled her in on your concerns regarding donghyuck, and the city’s policies about special needs kids. both of us are very impressed by your tenacity, and your willingness to fight for these students. that’s the kind of attitude we hope all of our teachers would have, in your situation,” he compliments, and jaehyun bows his head politely, murmuring a low ‘thank you’. he can feel that his ears are reddening, but he ignores the heat creeping along his skin, sitting up once again to continue listening. 

“it’s only that … suh donghyuck is just one child, mr. jeong. do you really think it’s necessary to go to such great lengths to contest the board when it’s something we can handle within our organization alone? it’s even likely that if we start our own program, other schools will follow our example, if we play our cards right,” he suggests, and principal lee nods her head beside him. “our school is first in the nation when it comes to public schooling. we have a lot of influence and set a lot of precedents for other schools in the area; in the  _ city, _ even. maybe we don’t need to jump to such a drastic level, just yet.”

“also,” begins principal lee, removing her glasses and fixing a pointed look at the teacher, “if everything falls into place, the city will likely revisit the policy, anyway; or they  _ should, _ once they see it’s something enough kids are in need of. i think what the supervisor is saying is that there’s a ‘safer’ way of doing this, you know? the board surely won’t be thrilled about your concerns …  _ our  _ concerns, i should say. as sad as that is to admit, it’s the truth. changing a law is a lot of work, jaehyun. it’ll take a lot to convince them … so maybe we should take this into our own hands, and see where it goes from there.”

silently, jaehyun considers all that they’ve said to him. it’s true that their organization has a lot of authority and serves as a sort of paradigm to other public schools, and things could very well go the way that they’re describing. he feels grateful that they’ve listened diligently to his agenda, and there’s a tug in his gut that just tells him to go with it — that they’re  _ right,  _ and that there may not be a need to go to the board and try to hound them into doing something they may not want to do, even if it’s their actual  _ job. _ it wouldn’t put stress on only him, but on the two of them, and likely many others they work with, and there’s no telling how long it will take, or if it will end up all in vain. even so, it doesn’t feel right. this idea of changing things from the inside out may not take full effect until donghyuck is in high school,  _ if  _ it works in the first place, and they just don’t have that kind of time. it should be a last resort, if anything. if they really want to make a difference, they have to go straight to the source and uproot the problem there, or else it may be too late for too many kids. one kid is even too many, in jaehyun’s eyes, but they’re dealing with so many more than that already. 

with a deep breath, jaehyun tries to gather all the words in his brain and make something coherent of them. just as he might freeze up, in that split second he gets to catch himself, that comforting voice returns to him with a sense of deja-vu, a trail of words he’s surely heard before.

_ ‘... be very sure and confident in your word choice. you want people to know that you know what you want, and what you’re talking about. that way, they’ll be more willing to consider your words, and to adopt your point of view.’ _

“with … all due respect,” he begins, voice surprisingly smooth. he just runs with it, sitting up straight and anchoring himself in that honeyed sense of confidence that spreads in his chest — he wishes he could reach for johnny’s hand to keep himself from getting too lost in his thoughts and worries, but jaehyun urges himself to focus, because he knows this could make or break it all. 

“i think that should be a backup plan, instead of a first choice. i understand that the board can be hard to deal with, but at the end of the day, each and every person with a seat on that council made an oath to serve and protect the children of this city and their chances at the best possible education they can receive. even if it’s troublesome, they should be willing to do the work, just as any of us would be, no matter if one or one hundred children were counting on us. it’s not just about donghyuck, though he’s the one that’s inspired all of this. but there are countless children who are in the same position as him, and just as many adults who were failed by this current system. we need to do something now. we have to try  _ right now, _ because every second we don’t do anything, another child will be convinced that they’re the problem. and they’re  _ not. _ going to the board and doing all that we can to get them to change this policy is extremely important, supervisor. i’m willing to take all of the blame, if things end up going wrong. but i need your support and your permission to get this off the ground. please, allow me to do this.”

jaehyun bows his head, shutting his eyes tight as he braces himself for whatever response will be given to him. he doesn’t know if he’s just made a mistake that will cost him his job, but he meant every word that came out of his mouth, and he hopes his superiors will see his earnesty and will come to understand how dire this situation really is. things may seem fine on the surface, but jaehyun knows that they aren’t, and beating around the bush will only start a forest fire out of a flickering spark. 

the silence isn’t exactly comforting, but he can hear the principal and supervisor whispering back and forth, even though he can’t quite make out the words themselves. he doesn’t lift his head, just continues bowing, trying to make up for any breach of workplace respect he may have committed without intending to. 

“jaehyun?” comes the soft voice of the principal, which finally gets him to raise his head. she has worry in her eyes as she gazes at him — and wetness, which makes her dark irises glittery and gathers in the gutters of her waterlines. 

the teacher’s jaw drops, and he immediately assumes the worst; had he offended her, somehow? had his words been so crude that they upset her? he had never known principal lee to be so sensitive, and an apology is right under his tongue, but before he can say any word of his regrets, supervisor lee’s voice silences him. 

“you’re right,” he says, and jaehyun’s expression looks even more baffled. “you’re absolutely right. i don’t know what we were thinking … skirting around dealing with the board is a cowardly way of facing our problems. mr. jeong, you have our full support. i’ll contact you this evening once i get in touch with the department of education, and i’ll forward you their response as soon as it comes. you don’t have to do this alone … you’re our teacher and we’re going to show just as much integrity as you have. we’re behind you, one hundred percent.”

principal lee attempts to dab at her eyes with the pads of her fingers, and without even thinking, jaehyun rises to his feet to pull a tissue from the dispenser at the end of the table, offering it to her with a nod of his head. she nods back in thanks, carefully patting the tissue to dry her tears in a way that wouldn’t ruin her makeup. “uncle is right. you’re such a wonderful person, jaehyun, and we’re so glad that you’re here. anything you need, just let us know and we’ll try our best to help you.”

there remains an air of disbelief as jaehyun watches them, and he comes to realize that he hasn’t said anything. clearing his throat, he bows once again, taking a shaky breath inspired by the principal’s emotional display. “i … i’m really so grateful, thank you so much. you have no idea how much this means to me … donghyuck’s father and i have been in contact about this, since we met last friday, and i’m sure he’ll be happy to know we can move forward. i’m … i don’t even know what to say, besides thank you. and that i’ll represent you well, of course.”

both of his superiors offer a warm smile, and they stay a bit longer to discuss some formalities when it comes to the board. supervisor lee actually offers to approach them in jaehyun’s place, but jaehyun and principal lee insist that he do it himself, because he best knows the ins and outs of what he’s trying to do, and they should hear it from his mouth. the two of them promise that they and the vice principal will be there for the hearing, and insist once again that jaehyun has their complete support, which leaves the teacher feeling warm inside, and accomplished — like he can really do this. like they really  _ will _ be alright. 

the superintendent has to leave for another meeting at a different location, and by the time jaehyun checks his watch, he realizes he has to be in his classroom to greet the kids within the next ten minutes. as he starts gathering his things, he lifts his head to see principal lee at his side, watching him with some indistinctly maternal quality to her gaze. 

her eyes widen when she realizes he’s looking back at her. “oh — don’t mind me. i was just spacing out. but, jaehyun … there’s something i want to ask you. don’t feel as though you have to answer, if you’re uncomfortable.”

jaehyun blinks at her, trying to shoo away the trickle of nervousness that spills down his spine. “um … okay. what is it, principal?”

“are you in a relationship with donghyuck’s father?”

feeling his throat go dry and his face go red, jaehyun worries his response may answer the question for him. “w—well, i — uh …”

the principal chuckles at him, waving her hand. “you’re not in trouble or anything, don’t worry. and i don’t think my uncle caught on, either, but when you were talking about mr. suh, your eyes did this cute little thing where they lit up like christmas lights. i wondered if you had a crush on him, or something like that. i’ve seen him before, so it wasn’t hard for me to believe — he’s a very handsome man,” she wiggles her eyebrows, and jaehyun feels like he’s going to die of embarrassment right then and there, and so tragically, after receiving such a wonderful response in regards to something that had been causing him woes all weekend. 

“all i’ll say,  _ if _ something is going on between the two of you, is that you should be careful. it wouldn’t be wise to tell or even show it around any of the children, especially not donghyuck. not that i think you would, anyway, but, you know … better safe than sorry.” she clears her throat, “besides, i can more than tell that the way you care about this issue is genuine, and probably has nothing to do with how you may or may not feel about donghyuck’s dad. i’m sure i don’t have to tell you any of this, though. i know you take your job very seriously, and you’ve got a great head on your shoulders. your secret — or  _ not secret, _ again, i’m not saying i know anything — is safe with me.” she pauses, gently biting her lower lip, “even so, be sure not to let my uncle find out … not before well into next year, at least. don’t give any hints to anyone on the board, either. things could really get ugly, and they could use your relationship with him against you. you really are a good person, jaehyun. i don’t want to see anyone tear you down.”

jaehyun kneads his lips together as his superior speaks to him, and he struggles to find any words to reply to her warning. he only nods, and bows his head, surprised when principal lee reaches up to pat through his hair. he feels his respect for her growing even more. 

they make eye contact one last time, and she offers him a warm smile before she walks away, the clicks of her heels echoing down the vacant halls. 

jaehyun stays behind in the conference room for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly what just happened, before he physically shakes those thoughts out of his head and gathers his things once more, flicking the lights off and closing the doors behind him. the walk back to the classroom goes by in a flash, just as it had earlier, and he almost walks right by his room, he’s so absorbed in his thoughts. just as he locates his key, he finds that the door is already unlocked, and the lights are on. he surveys the area, seeing that taeil is in his classroom across the hall, and figures the older must have opened it with his own key … but why? jaehyun thinks about calling out to the other teacher to ask, but he looks pretty focused, and there’s no real reason to bother him. it’s really no big deal. 

he steps into his classroom, kicking down the metal peg that keeps the heavy door wide open, so the kids can come in with no trouble when they start to show up from beforecare and breakfast with seulgi. he sets his belongings down, thankful that the janitors seemed to have reorganized his room after he left on friday, before something vibrant at the center of his desk catches his eye, eliciting the tiniest gasp from him. it’s a gorgeous bouquet of flowers — sunflowers and red roses, which look eerily familiar to him for a reason he can’t quite pinpoint in his shock that someone had left them there. they’ve come wrapped in beautiful, cherry-blossom pink paper, with a note attached to the white ribbon securing the floral arrangement. the teacher scoops the surprisingly heavy bestowment into his arms (now that he holds the thing, he realizes  _ just how many _ flowers had been used to create such a lovely display and he figures such high-quality flowers in such a quantity must have been rather pricey), opening the folded note to see if it answers at least one of the many questions bumbling through his mind. 

_ to jaehyun, _

_ i tried to have this reach you before you had to go in for your meeting as a sort of ‘good luck’ charm, but in the likely event that i’m too late, i figured these flowers would brighten up your classroom as summer comes to an end. even so, they couldn’t ever hope to be as beautiful and bright as you, but you know, i figured you’d like them anyway. ㅋㅋㅋ i don’t know if you remember or if you even noticed, but for our date, i had a similar arrangement on the table. donghyuck and i both love sunflowers, which is what we usually have around the house, but i added the roses as a sort of … romantic gesture, i suppose. the ones i’ve had sent to you probably look way better than the arrangement i came up with though, because they were put together by an actual florist this time around. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ but, i wanted these flowers to remind you of me, and of our time together, as i excitedly anticipate our second date this week.  _

_ with love, _ _   
_ _ johnny. _

as he stands there in front of his desk, flowers cradled in one arm and holding the note up with his other hand, jaehyun thinks he might actually liquefy and become a puddle of mush on the classroom floor. of course, he remembers now where he’d seen these flowers paired together, and something about that makes this gesture all the sweeter, on top of the fact that jaehyun had never in his life received flowers from another man, not counting the ones his father gave him after school plays and graduations. he blushes a deep scarlet, reading the note over and over again and feeling his heart soar every single time, even if there’s nothing all that poetic about what johnny had written him in rushed script. the fact that it’s  _ from johnny _ is enough to make him feel weak in the best way. 

jaehyun jumps at the sound of something being set down onto his desk, and he turns around to see taeil with a simple glass cylinder he’d likely stolen from one of the labs. 

“need somewhere to put those, loverboy?”

jaehyun smiles wide. 

♡

“what’s with that dreamy look on your face?”

the question pulls jaehyun from his reverie, lashes fluttering as he tumbles back into reality and sees seulgi and taeil looking at him in vainglory. despite having asked the question, seulgi seems keen on what happened that morning, or at least seems to know that it involves ‘dream daddy’ somehow, which jaehyun is self-aware enough to realize that wouldn’t be the hardest thing in the world to figure out. still, he’s in spirits too high to whine at their playful teasing, and he goes back to his lunch, dragging his chopsticks through his food as he continues on thinking about johnny. 

taeil answers for him. “johnny sent him flowers.”

seulgi’s face goes soft, her lips pouting out and an exaggerated  _ ‘awww’ _ leaving her. “he sent them here?”

“yep,” he chuckles, “had them delivered this morning while jaehyun was in his meeting. he didn’t drop them off himself, but as soon as the delivery guy poked his head into my room to ask if jeong jaehyun’s classroom was across the hall, i knew they couldn’t be from anyone else. it was  _ huge _ by the way, you’d think jaehyun had won gold at the olympics or something.”

“i  _ feel like  _ i’ve won gold at the olympics,” jaehyun practically swoons, leaning on his hand. “he wrote the sweetest note, too.”

seulgi looks absolutely enamoured with this story, and taeil just rolls his eyes, though it’s more than evident that he’s happy for jaehyun. 

“he’s been like this all day, since i walked in on him cradling the flowers like they were a baby.” 

“i’ve never gotten flowers before … the fact that he was thinking about me  _ and  _ did something so romantic just makes me … ah, i can’t stop thinking about it. about  _ him. _ i mean, i managed to get myself in gear so i could teach, but i reread the note right before recess and i melted all over again.”

seulgi giggles. “can i see it? or is it too personal?”

jaehyun raises his eyebrows at her. “what makes you think i have it with me?”

the older two teachers exchange glances before looking back at jaehyun, who sighs in defeat and pulls the little card out of his breastpocket. 

“keeping it right over your heart, hm?” seulgi teases, and jaehyun bites his lip, looking away, “how sweet, jaehyunnie.” 

“that wasn’t intentional.”

“sure, sure,” she dismisses him, eyes scanning the words penned in black ink on the pastel pink cardstock. her eyes get softer and softer as she reads along, an infatuated little pout forming along her lips as she reaches the end. her hands drop to the table, and taeil reaches over her to take the note next as she coos incoherently over its contents. “now i see why you’re all bent out of shape over this, jaehyunnie … that was so cute! he’s so in love with you, oh my god.”

the youngest sputters at that, cupping his hands over his hot face disbelievingly, “noona! it’s still too soon to say anything like that. we’ve only had one date.” he looks around, relieved to see no one else entering or around the teacher’s lounge, “and keep your voice down! you know miss choi will gossip about anything.”

“sorry,” she huffs out, giving the area a quick once-over as well before continuing. “but i’m serious, jaehyunah, it looks like you’ve got dream daddy wrapped around your little finger.”

“he’s too busy being wrapped around dream daddy’s finger to notice,” taeil chuckles, “or wrapped around some other part of him.”

“hyung,” jaehyun chokes out, shaking his head, “we didn’t … i mean … we  _ did, _ but we didn’t.”

seulgi raises an eyebrow. “what does that mean? oral?”

“no!” jaehyun answers quickly, flush burning hotter by the minute, “can we not talk about this at work? i really don’t want to describe what we did right now … but we didn’t go all the way. we didn’t even undress.”

“ooh, that’s hot,” says taeil, whistling at his friend’s clumsily given account of the night prior, “sounds like you’re finally getting around to having all the fun you missed out on at uni.”

with a roll of his eyes, jaehyun glares at taeil. “you make me sound like such a prude. i ‘had fun’ at uni, even if it wasn’t as much as you … i’ve just never been all that fond of random hookups, you know that. i’m way too paranoid that someone will end up being an axe murderer, or something,” he explains rather exaggeratedly, causing his friends to laugh, “i was surprised at myself, that things went as far as they did with johnny, and that i was so comfortable with it … but it just felt so … right.” jaehyun sighs, trying to bite back his smile, but his dimples give him away, “when we kissed, it was  _ electrifying. _ nobody had ever kissed me like that before, like it would be the last time they’d kiss another person. johnny is just so passionate, in everything he does. and he’s so sweet, and handsome …”

“sounds like you’ve met your match,” seulgi tells him with an astonishing degree of simplicity, and taeil pops his tongue in accordance, “jaehyunah, don’t get too caught up in the technical things. just follow your heart, you know? love and relationships aren’t things that have some kind of formula or concrete rules, as much as some people try to approach it that way. it just happens naturally, you just go with the flow. you understand that, right? you’re one of the most ‘go-with-the-flow’ people i’ve ever met.”

“well, sure,” he answers, nibbling his lower lip again, “i’m not afraid of making mistakes, either. but … i don’t know. i guess i  _ am _ afraid of things not going right, and one or both of us getting hurt … or  _ donghyuck _ getting hurt, somehow. i want things to go right, i mean … i hate how hasty i sound, but i want this to be  _ it,  _ you know? i want him to be the one. but i look back on how we only met a few days ago and i think that i’m being ridiculous.” jaehyun lays his head down onto the table, groaning. he feels a soft hand ruffling through his hair comfortingly, and assumes that it’s seulgi when her nails scratch his scalp. 

“it’s completely normal to feel that way when you meet someone really special,” she assures him, “it’s like your heart doing a little exclamation point because it’s excited, like a video game character, or someone from a comic book. that’s how i think of it, anyway. the same thing happened to me when i met my wife, and i’m sure taeyong would say the same thing about yuta, and sooyoung about yerim. just trust your heart, trust yourself. let yourself fall in love, jaehyunnie. it’s okay to fall in love.” 

“and, if by some nightmare, things end up not going right,” taeil chimes in, once jaehyun picks up his head and glances between them, “you’ll always have our love and support, and there are plenty of other fish in the sea. almost too many fish, if you ask me.”

seulgi slaps taeil’s shoulder, and jaehyun chuckles, feeling a bit more at ease about the whole thing. “yeah … maybe i should just … relax. listen to my heart, like you said. if it’s meant to be, then … it’ll be, right?”

“right!” seulgi answers cheerfully, and taeil giggles along. 

reaching across the table, jaehyun takes the note back from taeil. he reads over it one more time, sighs as he feels his heart flutter anew, and places it back into his pocket. “well, i’d better go get ready for the kids to come back from lunch.”

“make sure to finish your lunch,” seulgi insists, and jaehyun chuckles, feeling his ears heating up. 

“yeah, i will. thanks, noona. i’ll see you guys later.”

♡

that day had been among the best days at work jaehyun had ever had; not only had johnny’s flowers boosted his mood significantly (and he was right; they really  _ do _ brighten up the room), but when added to the fact that the meeting had gone beyond exceptionally, the kids were well-behaved and receptive to his lessons, and he has a pint of green tea ice cream waiting for him at home, things only seem to be getting better. 

he tries to call johnny after the day comes to an end to tell him how the meeting had gone, but the other doesn’t pick up — which is fine, jaehyun supposes he’s probably just busy with work. he packs up his bag and zips it securely, taking a few extra moments to tidy up the room so the custodians wouldn’t have to do too much, given they’ve already got all of the other classrooms to clean. plopping back down in his desk chair, he checks his email and responds to any new messages, most of which are from parents asking specific questions about their kids, or from principal lee updating the staff on housekeeping matters. he doesn’t see anything new from supervisor lee, but he doesn’t concern over it, as the other man had mentioned he’d get back to him sometime in the evening. 

jaehyun shuts off his work computer once he’s done with it, and leans back in his chair, eyeing his phone once more. sighing at himself, he licks his lips as he tries to call johnny once more, though he figures by the time he hears the third ring, the other is still busy. 

“he’s in a meeting,” says a monotonous voice, coming from the doorway, “if that’s johnny you’re trying to call.”

steadily spinning his chair around, jaehyun faces the direction the voice had come from, and is surprised to find a face that seems familiar, despite him being certain he’s never met this person before. 

“so, you’re jeong jaehyun,” the man’s smile is subtle, his tall and well-dressed form sauntering into the room with comfortable nonchalance. he’s wearing a typical gray suit, but his tie is ornate, with enthralling patterns of blue and gold, and as he raises his hand to brush along his slicked-back hair, his sleeve rides up and exposes a beaded rainbow bracelet. “i’m oh sehun; a good friend of johnny’s. it’s a  _ pleasure _ to finally meet you.”

“sehun,” jaehyun nods, suddenly remembering the face from the pictures on johnny’s fridge. that’s him, alright. “it’s nice to meet you, too. i hope i don’t sound rude, but what — what are you doing here?”

sehun chuckles, leaning against the wall, “my son goes to this school, and i got a call he’d hurt himself outside. apparently his teacher took them out for a few extra minutes of playtime since the lesson ended early, or something. my husband couldn’t make it, so i came by to make sure everything was alright. i have to head back to work, though, so the nanny is taking him home, along with donghyuck.”

“you have a son?” the teacher’s eyes widen, blinking incredulously. “and, is he alright?”

with a slight, quiet laugh, the older man nods. “he’s fine, he just needed a band-aid and a kiss, though he’s getting to that age where it’s not cool to admit to that second thing. and, yeah, my husband had him before we got together, but he sorta became mine once we got married. he’s park jisung, by the way. i don’t know if you’d know him yet, though, he’s not coming to see you until next year.”

that prompts a soft smile from jaehyun, and he laughs while shaking his head from side to side. “no, we haven’t met formally. but donghyuck talks about him a lot, and about how he wishes they could be in the same class. i guess they’re really close.”

“they are,” sehun confirms, tilting his head to a side, “but, since i’m here, i figured i’d swing by and meet the guy johnny’s been going crazy about.”

jaehyun blushes, running a hand through his hair and attempting to bite back a grin. “going crazy? over me?”

“oh yeah, trust me,” the older says, coming closer and leaning on the desk, “i’ve known johnny since we were teenagers, and he’s  _ never _ been so into someone. this morning, when we were getting coffee, he talked about you for like ten minutes straight. and when i realized he wasn’t paying attention to me when it was finally my turn to talk, i quickly found out it was because he was ordering you flowers,” he clicks his tongue, looking toward the bouquet displayed at the left-hand corner of jaehyun’s desk, “which i see you received. then i had to go with him to this place where he spent like fifteen minutes writing you a note i just  _ know  _ said the cheesiest shit ever. it almost made us late, coming into the office.” 

the younger man can’t help but giggle behind his hand, biting his lip as he listens to johnny’s friend recall the events of their morning. “it was a really sweet note, actually. and the flowers are beautiful … i still haven’t gotten to tell him thank you, since he’s busy, like you said.” jaehyun’s heart is doing somersaults in his chest as pictures johnny as the other described; talking about him with stars in his eyes and thinking carefully about what to write to him. this urge builds at his core, and he recognizes it from the night they spent together, knowing it means he’s just  _ dying _ to hold johnny, and to kiss him, among other things. it’s almost an unbearable physical craving, but he holds himself down, smiling with his eyes as he looks at sehun. “to be honest … i’m crazy about him, too. we have another date this friday, and i don’t know how i’m going to get through the rest of this week without dying of excitement.”

once he realizes exactly what he said, jaehyun covers his mouth and looks away, but sehun chuckles, giving an exaggerated sigh. “i guess this is my karma for making him witness chanyeol and i getting together. you two are gross, but cute … and johnny seems like he’s on cloud nine when he talks about you, so i’m hoping this works out. between you and me, he won’t admit it but he’s been lonely as hell. he’s such a cheesy romantic and he’s been dying to fall in love, but he hasn’t had any luck. well, until now, i guess.” the older man is still smiling cheekily at him, and jaehyun’s ears must be on the verge of bursting into flames. 

“well, you know … we aren’t even ‘together’, yet, so … we’re just taking things slow, for right now. but i’m … hoping this works out, too.” 

sehun’s smile softens at the corners of his lips, until he pauses for a moment, expression becoming pensive. “say … you were trying to get ahold of johnny just now, right? i think he’ll be in that meeting for another half hour or so, but if you want, since i have to go back to the office anyway, i can take you there so you can see him in person. i’m pretty sure that meeting was one of the last things on his schedule for the day, and the kids are with the nanny, so, y’know. if you want.”

surprised by the offer, jaehyun blinks, wondering if he should take it. sehun seems insistent that he won’t be bothering johnny if he does, and he does  _ really _ want to tell him about what the superintendent said (as well as just see him again; the mere thought of being in johnny’s presence makes his heartbeat quicken) … but unsurety clouds the circumference of his mind, and he presses his lips together hesitantly. “well … i mean, i don’t know if it would be appropriate for me to come and see him at his job …”

“please,” the other man waves a hand, “he gets visitors all the time, you wouldn’t be causing any trouble. besides, he’s had a  _ real  _ shitty day, so seeing you would probably raise his spirits.”

the younger’s brows raise, eyes distending. “did something happen?”

sehun nods. “it’s a  _ long _ and awfully boring story, but to put it bluntly, someone on the marketing team at the company  _ really _ screwed up, and johnny’s been trying to clean up after him all day long, on top of all the work he’s already got to do. he’s not the happiest guy right now — but he turns into a pile of mush whenever anything having to do with you comes up.”

with rosy cheeks, jaehyun reaches for his bag and gets up, nodding his head. “okay, then. let’s go.”

♡

the car ride to the company building had been … interesting, to say the least. they’re chauffeured there by a driver (sehun explained that he really hates driving, especially in midday seoul traffic, so it’s just more convenient to let someone else do it for him), and sehun spends most of the drive talking to his husband on the phone, discussing everything from how things had gone with jisung at the school to what they want to have for dinner in the evening. it’s a heartwarmingly domestic conversation, to the extent that jaehyun can tell they have a really close and loving relationship, and a happy family. sehun is only slightly older than johnny, which means he’s not that much older than jaehyun, either, and to think that he’d met and married someone by this point in his life gives the younger man a silly sense of hope that things will end up similarly for him. 

sehun is in the middle of explaining why chanyeol had switched jisung from private to public school when the driver announces that they’ll be pulling into the company’s roundabout within minutes. sehun instructs him to take them to the garage instead, so they can take one of the staff-only elevators, and the man agrees, rerouting to do as instructed. 

“he wanted to be with donghyuck,” says the older man, falling back into their conversation with ease, “which, i had no problem with that, as long as he’s going to school. i went to private school, and it wasn’t anything special. it’s literally the same thing, just with fancier stuff and teachers who are pretty much doing charity work with how little they get paid.”

“yeah,” jaehyun agrees, licking his lips thoughtfully. “do you know why johnny sends donghyuck to public school, instead of private?”

sehun shrugs. “believe it or not, we’ve never actually talked much about it. i always thought it’s because johnny figured the environment would suit hyuckie better, since there’s a lot less pressure. but that’s something you’ll have to talk to him about if you want the details.”

jaehyun hums, nodding his head. they talk a little more as they pull into the parking garage, and eventually the car comes to a stop. as jaehyun goes to open his door, sehun puts a hand on his arm, stopping him just as the chauffeur comes to his side to open it for him. jaehyun feels his face flush, but he bows gratefully to the man, who looks surprised by the gesture, but smiles at him. 

after climbing out behind jaehyun, sehun leads the way to the door and eventually the elevator, which takes a while to come down to the basement floor. 

“i’m sure johnny will take you home,” sehun murmurs, waiting for the light above the doors to flick on, “i’ll probably get an earful later for bringing you here without telling him first, since he didn’t have time to make himself look pretty, or something.”

jaehyun smiles, chuckling a little. he doesn’t say what he’s thinking, but he’s sure sehun can tell that he’s thinking it.  _ he always looks pretty. _

the light beams to let them know that the elevator has come down, and on cue, the doors open. a few employees are inside, most likely going to their cars. they greet sehun and even jaehyun as their paths briefly cross, before the group has disappeared into the shadows of the garage, and the elevator doors shut with jaehyun and sehun inside. the older man’s hand goes right to the top of the columns and columns of numbered buttons, his manicured finger pressing the one circular panel at the top, which lights up under his touch. 

either the ride goes far quicker than he was expecting, or his mind had simply been occupied with thoughts of the person he’s about to see. sehun doesn’t talk the entire way up; only scrolls through what looks like instagram and occasionally switches apps to check his email. 

when the elevator doors slide open, jaehyun takes in the polished grandeur of the top floor (or perhaps all of the floors look like this; he wouldn’t know, as he hadn’t seen all of the company); the number of office doors looks innumerable as they stroll down the long hall. though he’d never been inside of this building before, it doesn’t take jaehyun long to figure out where they’re going, as the massive twin doors at the end of the hallway leave few guesses as to where the ceo’s office may be located. 

‘john jun suh’ is engraved in golden letters above the doors, in english, and korean underneath it. sehun seems amused by jaehyun’s wide-eyed staring at their surroundings, and he doesn’t bother ringing the buzzer as he pushes the doors open rather dramatically, jaehyun following almost sheepishly behind him as they enter johnny’s office space. 

“… i’ve already told you, i don’t give a shit what you have to do to make it happen. the revised draft  _ will _ be on my desk by 8am tomorrow morning, or you will be out of a job. it’s not my responsibility to clean up your fucking messes. you will do your job, and do it  _ right, _ or i’ll hire someone else that will. end of discussion.” the ceo hangs up the phone, throwing it down onto the desk behind him and sighing into his hand. he’s facing the huge windows that overlook the city and where the han meets the horizon in the distance; high enough to look down on the skyline of gangnam. jaehyun doesn’t know if he could ever get used to a view like that. 

when he finally turns around to greet sehun, johnny’s eyes go wide as he sees who is with him. jaehyun smiles shyly, and johnny practically jogs from behind the desk, immediately wrapping his arms around the younger man and twirling him up into the air, making the both of them laugh. “hey, jaehyun! what are you doing here?” 

the irritated hostility johnny had directed toward whoever he’d been on the phone with has melted away, and is replaced by such a loving warmth that it makes jaehyun blush (along with the very enthusiastic greeting). in all honesty, jaehyun found an angry johnny kind of … sexy, but he’d much rather see him all smiles like he is right now. the arms around his waist are just a sweet bonus. 

“sehun-ssi brought me here,” the younger answers, still giggling as johnny practically nuzzles his neck, “we met at the school, earlier, and he suggested i come by since there was something i wanted to talk to you about. i was just going to call, but he said you were in a meeting and by the time we’d get to you, you’d be free, so …”

“i also mentioned that you’ve been ready to commit murder since like 9:30 this morning, and you could use a serotonin boost. so, here he is, i’ve brought you your stress toy. you can thank me now.”

jaehyun blushes even darker and johnny squints at sehun, though he doesn’t remove his arms from around the teacher’s waist. ultimately, he decides to ignore his friend’s comment, focusing on jaehyun’s presence instead, feeling his mood raising from the pits of hell where it had been minutes before he laid eyes on this radiant, dimpled angel. he raises a hand, shooing sehun away with insistent flicks of his wrist, and the older scoffs in displeasure, though he does step out of the room, closing the doors behind him. 

“are you alright?” jaehyun finds himself asking, despite the obvious change in mood, “is this not a good time?”

“no, no, baby, this is a great time,” johnny affirms, and jaehyun’s cheeks go impossibly pinker with the petname that seems to roll so naturally off the other’s tongue. “perfect, actually, i’m so glad to see you. how’d your meeting go?”

the smaller man beams up at him. “it went great, actually! i was worried at first, because supervisor lee and principal lee weren’t too keen on taking the issue to the board, but i … i thought about what you told me at the library on saturday, and i managed to convince them, somehow. now they’re totally supportive and want to help in any way they can, which is such a relief … supervisor lee told me he’d email me as soon as he gets word from his contacts at the department of education, which will hopefully be sometime tonight,” jaehyun exhales somewhat nervously, but he’s still smiling. he watches johnny’s face, which seems just as thrilled as what he imagines his own to look like. “hopefully they’ll agree to hear my proposal. i’m pretty sure they won’t be as kind and receptive as supervisor lee and principal lee, but … i’m going to try to get through to them, any way that i can.”

johnny smiles back, pride shining in his eyes. “you won’t have to do it alone. ah, this is great — like, really great! i was thinking your boss was gonna need some more convincing, and i was totally ready to go down there and try to intimidate him.”

jaehyun laughs out loud, shaking his head, “no! that’s not fair, you’d scare him to death. i know you’re just a big teddy bear, but he doesn’t know that!” he sighs something mellifluous, expression yielding as he thinks back to that morning. “he’s a good man … a bit old-fashioned and uptight sometimes, but he’s got a great heart. and principal lee is such a caring woman … i’m lucky to have really nice bosses who actually care about me, and more importantly, the kids.”

“well then, i’m glad i won’t have to try to scare anyone, just yet,” the older man chuckles, “and i’m glad they’re good people, too. as cynical as it sounds, though, i’m fully expecting the board to give you grief about all of this, no matter how earnest and articulate and pure-hearted you are. i’ve dealt with people in similar positions, and let me tell you, the last thing lawmakers want to do is their job,” his voice goes slightly bitter as he hints toward past experiences, but he quickly mellows out, not wanting jaehyun to worry too much. “but, we’ll get through this, alright? and we’re gonna get them to do the right thing. we’ll be alright.”

“yeah,” jaehyun replies, voice soft, “we’ll be alright. i think … that as long as i have your support, i can do anything.” he can feel johnny’s surprised gaze as he utters those words, but jaehyun doesn’t look up at him; he stares shyly at his chest, gaze descending as he counts the buttons on the other man’s shirt. suddenly, he’s being pulled even closer, and one of johnny’s hands is at the back of his head, holding him in a tender embrace. 

“you’ll always have my support,” johnny tells him, voice as earnest as a man reciting a creed, “always, jaehyun.”

they stay like that for a few moments; johnny holding him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and jaehyun feeling like an entire garden’s worth of flowers have bloomed inside his ribcage. when he pulls his head back to look up at the taller man, there’s a heat between their eyes, and that yearning urge jaehyun felt while talking with sehun in the classroom comes back with an even greater influence — except that now that johnny is right in front of him, it’s nearly impossible to contain his growing feelings. 

johnny leans down, brushing his soft lips against jaehyun’s, their hooded eyes gazing endlessly into each other. 

“did you like the flowers?” he asks, voice hushed and lips barely moving. 

“yes,” jaehyun answers after a single heartbeat, though his pulse is rapid in his chest. they’re so close, he’s sure johnny can feel his heart racing. “they were so gorgeous … i wish they could live forever, they make the classroom look so bright and beautiful.”

“like you,” the older man doesn’t miss a beat, and jaehyun smiles, eyes turning to smiling crescents for a moment as he just lets himself  _ feel  _ the other man’s presence, and it feels like he’s basking in the summer sun, surrounded by the best of nature’s beauty. johnny’s voice is the warmest whisper, caressing him like a sunbeam. “i’ll keep getting you new ones, then, if it’ll make you happy.”

the teacher hums, opening his eyes just enough to admire the handsome visage looking down at him. “only if you’ll write me a cute little love letter every time.”

johnny giggles. “you know i will.”

their gazes linger intimately, enamoured irises following the same trail of eyes, nose, lips and back up, the proximity of their faces becoming greater and greater with each passing second. jaehyun’s eyes close just as their mouths slot together, and it feels like healing — though he’s already had a wonderful day, though he’s never seen himself as fragmentary by any means; it feels as though a piece of his soul that he had never known was missing has found its way back to him, returning to his being and completing his heart’s elusive puzzle. as he holds him, jaehyun can feel the tension melt from johnny’s body, and like an empath, he registers the other man’s relief, harboring a sense of pride that he had been responsible for it in one way or another. 

they kiss softly, chastely, wanting nothing more than the privilege of savouring the taste of one another. it’s mild and sweet like a spoonful of brown sugar, but there’s something about johnny’s lips that is so distinct and heady, like an exotic wine; the taste of which only those with the particular honour of getting this close to him will know. 

he doesn’t realize how much time has passed before they’re interrupted — time itself has melted around them, like infatuation had constituted a forcefield to protect them from the technicalities beyond their feelings for each other. the growing blush of the horizon serves as the only reminder that the sun is still moving in the sky. the buzzer doesn’t exactly startle jaehyun; it had been more white noise, despite the shrill aspect of its tone, evidently designed to garner the attention of anyone in the room. johnny groans against jaehyun’s lips, clearly vexed by the interference. 

“what is it?” he questions temperately, but authoritatively. his beautifully long neck stretches as his head angles slightly backward, away from jaehyun, and easing the turn of his head toward the doors, as though he expects someone to emerge from them. nevertheless, he’s still holding the teacher in his arms, and jaehyun soaks up every second they’re able to be so close to being one. 

a feminine voice comes from the other end of the sealed threshold, “i’m sorry to bother you, boss, but i have someone on the line for you, from one of the warehouses. they’re saying it’s urgent.”

jaehyun can tell that johnny is holding back another groan, and his heart sinks as irritation creeps back into the other’s expression. “alright, alright. tell them to give me five minutes, i’ll let you know when you can transfer the call. thank you, seungwan.”

“of course,” the woman answers, and jaehyun hears her step away from the door. 

johnny gives him an apologetic look. “i’m sorry, i know you came all the way here just to see me, but i’m in the middle of a pretty serious situation right now.”

with a dimpled smile, jaehyun hopes it alleviates any guilt the other man is feeling. “don’t worry about it … i came here to talk to you, and i did, so there’s nothing for you to feel bad about. will it be a long call?”

“i have no clue,” johnny answers, dropping his arms from around the younger man’s waist with a sigh, “but the worst of this mess has been dealt with, for the most part, so unless this person’s got some awful news for me, i don’t think it should be anything too bad. either way, i’ve got to hang around for at least another hour, because running back and forth like a headless chicken trying to fix everyone else’s mistakes has set me back on my own work.”

the teacher runs a hand through his own dark hair, glancing out at the spectacular view once again before meeting johnny’s eyes. “i’m ahead on my work, actually, so i don’t mind hanging around until you’re finished.”

dark eyes grow in surprise. “really? ah, you don’t have to do that. there’s not much to do, most of everyone has gone home, except for the night crowd. you’d probably be bored out of your mind.”

jaehyun chuckles, “it’s okay, really. i’ve never been inside of your company before, so everything is new and interesting to me.”

the older man’s expression takes on an even greater sense of surprise, before his lips spread into a fond smile. “if that’s the case — seungwan!”

“yes, boss?”

within moments, the same employee from before hurriedly opens the door, and jaehyun gets to see her face. she’s a short and slim young woman, likely older than both of them, but not by much, and her short hair is bleached a platinum blonde colour, which surprises the teacher. then again, johnny seems like the type of boss not to be bothered if his employees dye their hair a bit more ‘extremely’ than what is typically considered professional for the workplace. 

“i know this may seem out of the blue, but would you mind offering my guest a tour of the main floor? you can transfer the call before you leave.”

seungwan blinks at him in what looks to be concern, before bowing her head politely, offering a nod as she straightens her posture once again. “of course, boss.”

“you’re going to burn this place down without seungwan to keep you in check,” asserts a new voice, one jaehyun strangely recognizes. 

all three people in the room turn to face the open door, where a woman leans against the frame, dressed in a neatly-pressed suit and pointed-toe heels that almost inspire jaehyun to cringe in discomfort, just from  _ looking _ at them. as his gaze settles on that doll-like face, though, he finds himself astonished to see bae joohyun here, looking like she practically runs the place. then again, in stark contrast to her easygoing wife, she always looks like that, no matter where she is. 

“let me give him the tour,” she insists, coming fully into johnny’s office and crossing her arms over her chest in a manner that looks somewhat maternal, “for the sake of all of us. you’ve had a surprisingly bad hold on your temper today,  _ mr. suh. _ god knows you need to keep seungwan available in case somebody else messes something up today.”

the ceo looks the slightest bit flustered by joohyun’s assertion, but it is evident that he cannot deny her claim. still, his countenance maintains an air of uncertainty, and his gaze travels between jaehyun, seungwan, and joohyun. “are you sure, noona? you’re the last person i’d expect to stop working for something that’s not an emergency.”

joohyun rolls her eyes, shaking her head. “i wouldn’t have offered if it was something i didn’t have time for, johnny. now hurry up, the warehouse staff is probably on the verge of blowing a fuse,” she chuckles, coming forward with so much purpose that her sleek, black ponytail swings behind her. she links her arm with jaehyun’s, pulling him away toward the door, and he follows without objection, though he’s looking back at johnny. 

“besides, jaehyun and i know each other,” says the older woman, and johnny looks surprised by that bit of information, “i’ll have him back in an hour, you just focus on work for the time being, and try not to blow your top. deep breaths, mr. suh. umpah umpah.” 

johnny’s face takes on a bit of colour at her teasing. “goodbye, joohyun.”

♡

jaehyun’s long-legged strides and joohyun’s quick, tenacious steps allow them to keep up with each other, as she leads him around the main floor of the company. the teacher doesn’t feign his interest; he’s fascinated by the corporate world, and witnessing it on such a large scale only bolsters his enchantment with the intricate mechanisms that make up everyday protocol and largely keep the business going smoothly. he learns that johnny’s father had only retired less than a year ago, and johnny had done a beautiful job with his inheritance, showing just how much his predecessor had taught him. the company serves a worldwide area, but was actually started in america, where johnny was born, and still has offices there as well as other places in the world where they’re most active. its massive success in korea had been something of a curious phenomenon, but was ultimately what inspired the suh family to move to seoul when johnny was still a teenager. things seem to have progressed so quickly, jaehyun wonders if johnny had ever known a ‘normal’ life — his genuine and down-to-earth nature would never have anyone believe he’s running a trillion-won  _ empire. _

“i had no idea you worked here, noona,” jaehyun tells his host as they rest on the balcony, overlooking a sea of cubicles with veins connecting to larger rooms with different purposes. “i figured seulgi noona might have said something after johnny hyung and i had met.”

joohyun chuckles. “seulgi doesn’t know much about my job. it bores her to death, so we don’t talk a lot about work when we’re together — unless she’s listening to me vent, or something. she likely doesn’t even know that johnny is technically my boss, so i wouldn’t have expected her to put those things together.” 

“really?” jaehyun asks, and is quickly answered with a nod. 

“besides, i’ve only been here as long as johnny. i was one of the people he brought on board when he took over the place,” she explains, “he and i have known each other for a long time. our fathers are friends. but we hadn’t really connected until we were much older, because johnny’s best friend is sehun, and he and i didn’t get along for a long time.”

he blinks at her, bewildered by the notion that anyone could dislike someone as innately charming as sehun. “why not?” 

the woman presses her lips into a tight line, leaning over the sturdy railing of the balcony. “our families used to have some sort of vendetta. my father accused his father of social climbing, or something along those lines, in order to get a higher position in the company. johnny’s father didn’t even know about it for years, until everything came crashing down, and they had a huge fight in the middle of a charity event, of all places. the beef was squashed after mr. suh talked some sense into both of them, but all my life, i had only ever heard awful things about mr. oh, and about sehun. i was such a snob to him. it’s embarrassing, really,” joohyun sighs, tilting her head as she looks at jaehyun, who seems engrossed in the tale. “everything is fine now, of course; there’s no more bad blood between us, or our families. it’s funny to think that both of us have pretty much inherited our fathers’ former positions, and now we’re all good friends.”

“i’m glad that story has a happy ending,” jaehyun tells her, smiling softly, “i don’t know anything about running a company, but it seems like surrounding yourself with good people is really important. if there’s fighting all the time, i can only imagine how hard it would be to focus, and to keep things running as they should.”

joohyun hums. “yeah. i think that’s why my father kept his scorn for mr. oh a secret for so long. as crabby as he can be, he’s a good man, and he didn’t want to cause mr. suh any petty stress. to be honest, none of us were expecting johnny to inherit the company so soon. my father was the first to retire, and mr. suh and mr. oh followed suit without much of a warning. mr. oh did stay on board with johnny for a bit, but i don’t think he liked having to answer to someone he knew as a baby,” she laughs, and so does jaehyun. “johnny actually  _ fired _ him and replaced him with his own son. i can’t imagine the sting to his pride.”

“seems like it was for the best …” jaehyun nips at his lower lip as he pauses, searching joohyun’s face momentarily before he asks the question that’s been on his mind since she walked into johnny’s office. “noona … has seulgi … told you anything, about johnny and i?”

she rests her chin in her hand, answering primarily with a warbled giggle that tells jaehyun everything he needs to know, and has his ears heating up. “let’s see … are you asking me if i’m familiar with the ongoing love story about the company ceo who is a single father, and his son’s gorgeous teacher, who stole his heart?” 

jaehyun can’t help but laugh, covering his face with his hands and muffling his low voice. “i should have been expecting that.”

the woman reaches up and rests a hand on jaehyun’s head, tousling his hair. “don’t be embarrassed. i think it’s really sweet. god knows johnny needs to find himself someone to settle down with. not only for donghyuck’s sake, but because he’s such a romantic; so full of love with no one to give it to. you two seem to be a great pair already, it honestly makes me wonder how you hadn’t met until now … johnny was at my wedding, after all.”

“he was?” the younger drops his hands, shocked by the revelation. certainly he would have remembered seeing such a gorgeous person at seulgi and joohyun’s wedding, especially since all of his friends kept trying to set him up with every man in attendance. “i don’t remember seeing him there.”

joohyun’s lips poke out pensively, before she seems to remember something. “oh, that’s right. he could only stay for a few minutes to say congratulations to me, because he had to leave for a business trip in bangkok. i guess you missed him.”

the teacher huffs a little, eyes lingering on the handful of glowing screens within the cubicles, and the people wandering about the aisles between them. “seems like he and i ‘almost met’ a couple of times.”

she leans closer to him, one of her perfectly groomed brows raising and a hand still resting in the soft thickness of jaehyun’s hair. “don’t you think that makes it even more romantic? maybe now was just the right time for you.”

jaehyun knows his face must be as red as joohyun’s ruby-coloured lipstick, and he feels like shrinking until he’s invisible in response to her words, though he cannot deny the way the mere conception of there being something cosmic about him and johnny makes his heart stutter in his chest. he emits an embarrassed little whine, and joohyun full-on laughs, though her gesture is too full of warmth to make jaehyun feel self-conscious. 

“come on, it’s about time we head back to johnny,” she tells the younger, looking up at him as both of them straighten up. “i’m sure you can tell, but seulgi is quite invested in the two of you. i didn’t tell her that i know johnny personally, or that i work under him, because she’d probably try to rope me into some corny scheme to get you two alone. it’s better to just let nature take its course,” joohyun smiles as she starts to lead him to the elevator, “but i suppose her investment is warranted. everyone loves a cinderella story.”

he only chuckles as he follows her lead, teeth catching his lower lip once again as he pictures he and johnny in some fairytale ending. it makes his heart leap. 

♡

joohyun drops him off at johnny’s office, claiming she has to return to her own to pack up and eventually be on her way home. he thanks her for her time and company before they go their separate ways, and he finds himself standing before the ceo’s office again, finger hovering over the buzzer. there’s a chance johnny could still be busy, and jaehyun really doesn’t want to bother him, but before he can force himself to push the button and create such a loud sound, the door is already opening and someone is coming out. 

“did the nanny make sure donghyuck got his ice cream?” johnny asks, and sehun steps out after him, leading jaehyun to assume he’d been the recipient of such an inquiry. before the older man can answer him, both of them notice jaehyun lingering by the wall, and very different smiles form on their faces — johnny’s full of adoration and tenderness, and sehun’s rather smug and knowing. 

“hey, jae!” johnny greets as enthusiastically as ever, beckoning the younger away from the wall and into his arms with his radiant aura, “how was the tour? did you learn anything new?”

“i did!” jaehyun giggles, feeling warm and fuzzy as johnny wraps an arm around his shoulders, “joohyun noona told me a lot about the company, and about you and your father. it was really interesting, i had no idea this place had so much history behind it.”

“yeah, well,” the taller man grins, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “my dad’s a pretty awesome dude. but you better remember all that, there’s gonna be a quiz later.” 

sehun snorts, and jaehyun’s eyes widen. “a quiz?”

“he’s bluffing,” the oldest man insists, bringing johnny into a headlock, despite the ceo being so much taller, “and yes, johnny, i told the nanny to make sure donghyuck got his ice cream. she hasn’t called to tell us that he’s trying to burn the house down, right?”

johnny squirms theatrically in his friend’s hold, though all of them know he could break free with ease, if he really wanted to. “hyung, you’re embarrassing me in front of jaehyun.”

the teacher snickers at the two of them, resting his hand on top of johnny’s, which stays firm around his shoulder. “no reason to be embarrassed, johnny hyung. did you finish all your work for today? how was the call?”

sehun does let johnny go, eventually, and the man stretches out his neck before looking at jaehyun, and offering a reply. “yeah, we’re done here. the call was a little stressful, but it was mostly good news, so everything should be settled by tomorrow morning,  _ if _ everyone does their part.”

“speak for yourself,” says sehun, “i’m gonna stay a bit longer, actually. almost everyone from marketing is saying they’re gonna stay late, until they can get that revised draft together that you asked for, and make sure everything is perfect. someone ought to stay behind and check their work, so you don’t have to come in to a whole new mess, tomorrow.”

johnny looks bewildered by his friend’s words. “you don’t have to do that. i can stay, you should get home and get some rest.”

“no,” sehun persists, rolling his eyes, “ _ you _ should get home and get some rest. you’ve been here since like 5 in the morning, not to mention how shitty today’s been for you in general. i can handle this, alright? chanyeol’s making dinner tonight, so i’m in no rush. it shouldn’t take them that long, anyway, i should be home in time to tuck in jisung.” sehun clicks his tongue, “besides, you’ve gotta get mr. jeong here home, don’t you?”

“oh,” says johnny, looking at jaehyun and letting his face go soft. “yeah, i do. okay, well — if you need anything, just call me. thanks for going to all this trouble just to save me some stress.”

the oldest claps johnny on the back, pressing his lips into a line. “what am i here for? now get out of here, before i turn the sprinklers on.”

johnny laughs, and jaehyun feels his heart flutter at the sound. the youngest bows his head to sehun with a sweet smile just before johnny starts pulling him down the hall. 

♡

while being chauffeured around town certainly made jaehyun feel important and glamourous, it pales in comparison to sitting beside johnny in his matte black two-seater. there’s an almost childish sense of wonder that jaehyun feels at being inside such an expensive vehicle — though the car he’d ridden in with sehun had been nearly just as nice, he hadn’t paid much attention to the interior, as he’d been in the backseat and sehun started up a conversation the very minute he’d gotten into the car. the engine purrs almost seductively when johnny starts it up, and jaehyun feels the vibration from his scalp to his toes, curious at the surprisingly  _ sensual  _ feelings a damn  _ vehicle  _ can inspire in him. 

johnny appears to notice the way he shivers, and he chuckles, sitting still for a few minutes and allowing the air conditioning to cool them down from the humidity of the parking garage. “she’s a beauty, isn’t she?” he starts, rubbing along the steering wheel, “i just got her a month or two ago. not to brag or anything, but only twenty of these babies exist, and i managed to get my hands on one. i got the chills, too, when i started her up for the first time.”

jaehyun hums, visibly impressed by the car’s rarity, and buckles his seatbelt securely, “i’ve never really been into cars, beyond just looking at the really nice ones. but this is something special … my dad got a fancy car, when i was little, and he wouldn’t let me ride in it until i was older, because he didn’t want me to mess up the interior. plus, he always said it’s not really safe to have kids in cars like that, but i never really knew if he meant it, or if he was just making excuses,” he laughs airily, eyes forming dark crescents, “he let me sit in the passenger seat for the first time when i was thirteen. i remember getting excited when he started the engine, but it’s nothing like this. this feels like a spaceship,” jaehyun hears johnny laugh out loud at that remark, and the younger man can’t even attempt to bite back his wide smile. 

“that, and … i think being beside you makes it feel even more special.”

the taller man grins at that, soon thereafter biting his lip in a way that makes jaehyun’s stomach quiver. he only fuels the growing fire when he rests a hand on jaehyun’s thigh. it stays there for the entire ride. 

when they pull up to the high rise building, jaehyun tries to mask his crestfallen sigh that his time with the other man seems to be coming to an end, but johnny turns to face him just as his pout whelms his soft features. the older’s hand moves from the gear shifter and finds its way back to jaehyun’s thigh, and their eyes meet, a comfortable yet weighted silence embracing them as only the soft sounds of the car can be heard. 

“i was really happy to see you today,” johnny tells him, sincerity shining in his pretty brown eyes, “i mean … i was having the worst day, but the moment i saw your face … all i could feel was pure bliss. it just felt like everything was going to be okay.”

jaehyun smiles at him, a heated gradient of reds and roses spreading from his ears to the apples of his cheeks, and across the bridge of his nose. the older man raises the hand that had been resting so casually on jaehyun’s thigh and pokes a finger into one of his dimples, causing both of them to giggle like lovestruck teenagers. 

“sehun-ssi told me you were having a bad day,” he admits, voice soft and somewhat shy, “he said that he felt like i could help your mood, but i wasn’t expecting that to actually be true … but when i saw you smile, and you hugged me and spun me around like you did, i felt … i don’t know, proud of myself, i guess. proud that i was able to help raise your spirits. anything i could ever do to make you feel better, i wouldn’t hesitate, hyung.”

johnny only looks at him for a while, eyes bright with affection. his lips curve into a sentimental smile, and he cups the teacher’s face with a soft but firm hand, irises never leaving jaehyun’s sparkling gaze, wandering in the warmth of his eyes. 

the way jaehyun leans into the touch and lets his eyes flutter closed mirrors an icon of a sleeping angel, and johnny is absolutely entranced by his beauty — amazed that he had done something momentous enough in a past life to deserve to be this close to him now. before he knows it, johnny is pressing his lips to jaehyun’s, their mouths meeting in immaculate harmony, the world around them coming to a complete and soundless halt.

their lips move languidly but thoroughly, as if they wish to taste every last drop of each other, taking advantage of the way time slows down around them with slow and gentle strokes of soft lips and coy tongues. jaehyun’s hand raises to brush through the short hairs at johnny’s nape, reveling in the warmth of his skin, drowning his senses with every bit of him he can get. 

it’s over far too soon, though, and jaehyun can’t help but give johnny the slightest pout as he pulls away, much to the taller man’s amusement. he brushes his thumb over jaehyun’s cheekbone, showing an amorous and full-lipped smile as he looks at him. “can i walk you to your apartment?”

jaehyun smiles back, nodding. “yeah … why don’t you come in for a cup of coffee? i know it’s getting late, but you look like you could fall asleep any second.”

with a chuckle, johnny concedes. “what can i say? it’s been a long day. but sure, i’m always down for a good cup of coffee, no matter what time it is. almost as much as i’m always down to spend a little extra time with you.”

he can feel himself blush, and jaehyun wonders if johnny is familiar with his actual complexion at this point, he sees him in shades of pink so often. “then come on up. you can have as much coffee, and  _ me, _ as you want.”

♡

jaehyun moans as he’s pushed up against the refrigerator; the doors cool against his flushed skin, even through his button-up, which is now open to his navel. he wraps his arms around johnny’s shoulders, lips parting easily for the other man’s hot tongue to slide inside, the nutty taste of a fresh brew a welcome contrast to the other man’s naturally sweet flavour. johnny’s tie is already loose and draping along his shoulders, and jaehyun can’t remember if he’s responsible for that or if johnny had done it himself, but it hardly matters, because the younger man’s shaky fingers are already eagerly loosening the buttons of his shirt, one by one. 

the soft pads of johnny’s fingers are brushing over jaehyun’s nipples in no time, and jaehyun jolts, a slightly louder moan escaping him in response to the stimulation of one of his most sensitive areas. johnny hums into jaehyun’s mouth and starts to suck on his tongue, just as the younger man untucks his shirt and exposes his upper half to the cool air of the apartment. his eyes are shut, but jaehyun can feel the solid, rippling muscle of defined abs and a toned chest, and while he’s far from surprised that johnny’s body is  _ this _ perfect (the man is literally an adonis, at this point), he still moans into the other man’s mouth at the feeling, like merely touching him is erotic in its own sense. 

their tongues continue to brush madly in a hot and wet whirl, johnny’s hands alternating unpredictably between caressing jaehyun’s sculpted body and playing with his now painfully hard nipples, as he more than appreciates the responses (particularly, the  _ noises _ ) said ministrations pull from the younger man. everything about him is pretty; sparkly eyes, perfectly straight nose, pouty lips, sweet dimples, an incredible physique (god bless donghyuck; for johnny knows if he had a teacher built like  _ this,  _ he wouldn’t be able to pay attention to anything else in class), and such songful moans and whimpers. the sun is hanging low in the sky beyond the windows, bathing the kitchen in a peach-coloured glow that would be unflattering on anyone else, but has jaehyun outshining apollo, highlighting every stunning line and curve of his body. 

he pulls away to leave a burning labyrinth of kisses down jaehyun’s neck, pulling his open shirt away from his shoulder to leave no ground uncovered as he makes his way down to his broad chest. jaehyun’s fingers tangle in johnny’s hair, more or less ruining the neat and polished style it had been in all day, but it feels so soft and dense between the younger man’s extremities that he can’t bring himself to concern over disheveling his appearance. it only makes him impossibly sexier, in reality. 

jaehyun’s head falls back, crown softly hitting the refrigerator door when johnny’s lips close around his nipple. his tongue flicks at it and swirls around it in capricious shifts, and the younger man shivers through it all, his breaths becoming increasingly shallow and laboured as pleasure and arousal simmer at his core. “johnny …” he whimpers, tugging at the other’s hair, “ah, john …”

the sound of his proper name rolling off jaehyun’s tongue, especially when he’s in so much pleasure, creates a pulse between johnny’s thighs. he switches to give the other nipple the same attention, toying with the now reddened and spit-slick one with his fingers to keep the younger moaning. and it works; jaehyun’s sounds are practically nonstop, though he’s clearly trying to hush himself, likely due to thin walls, or uptight neighbours. 

nevertheless, when johnny’s other hand trails down jaehyun’s back and squeezes at his ass, the younger can’t seem to contain himself very well — which is  _ exactly  _ what johnny wants. his low, sultry voice goes up an octave, his hips buck forward and his body presses against the taller man’s, causing both of them to experience the way he gets the shakes. jaehyun is quite obviously touch-starved, whether he realizes it or not, and johnny wants to convince him that he’ll never crave the touch of anyone other than  _ him, _ ever again. 

the teacher whines, clutching onto johnny tighter and scratching at his scalp. “oh god,  _ daddy _ …”

both of them freeze. 

jaehyun’s hands immediately retract from johnny’s hair, flying up to clasp over his mouth as sheer  _ horror _ fills his eyes. “w-wait, i — i …”

standing up straight, johnny looks at him with equally wide eyes, his kiss-bruised lips hanging open speechlessly. still, he’s able to pull himself together first, eyebrows raising and eyes hooding in a smouldering expression. “what did you just say?”

the younger man lowers his hands, but doe-eyed and red-faced, he still looks mortified by his own actions. rather than answering the question outright, he’s rushing to explain his situation as coherently as possible. “i don’t — it’s — my friends, they tease me all the time and — since i met you, they’ve been calling you ‘dream daddy’ and i told them to stop but they didn’t listen, and now — now it’s made its way into my brain and it just  _ slipped out,  _ i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to call you — d-daddy …”

johnny looks amused, now, though he maintains a coquettish aura. “dream daddy? that’s … i think i like the sound of that, actually.”

the teacher gawks at him, then; beyond a loss for words. johnny can tell it’s not the reaction he was expecting, and he gives jaehyun an angled smile, leaning closer to him once more and caging him against the fridge with his hands on either side of him. 

“to be honest, i like you calling me daddy … i can’t really explain why, but it makes me feel sexy.”

jaehyun’s breaths stutter, and he momentarily bites into his lower lip, before saying the words that flood his brain. “you  _ are _ sexy. so sexy … your face, your body, your voice … everything makes me so — so  _ weak. _ ”

johnny licks his lips, and jaehyun watches every movement of his tongue like a man under a spell. “you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now, baby.”

hands cup either side of johnny’s face, and jaehyun sighs out a sound near to a huff. “i know what i  _ want _ to do to you, right now.”

that prompts a breathless laugh, johnny smiling as their noses touch. “and what’s that?”

with sparkling eyes, jaehyun looks up at him, and smiles back. “i’d rather show you than tell you, daddy.”

♡

jaehyun has quite a nice couch — it’s sturdy but not to the point that it’s uncomfortable; the cushions are plush and soft and there are plenty of colourful pillows to not only brighten the plain, gray item of furniture, but to make it more intimate, more cozy. johnny thinks that he would be able to appreciate it more if he wasn’t currently slouched on it, legs spread to accommodate jaehyun in between them, who is stealing the show with his unbelievably soft lips and wet, warm mouth. 

johnny’s expensive pants are down to the thickest point of his strong thighs, which is just enough for jaehyun, it seems, as he has no trouble swallowing down his dick, curling a tight fist around the base, and the stretch of his length that won’t fit into his mouth. and he tries to get it all the way down, but he ends up choking every time (and choking  _ so fucking beautifully,  _ it makes johnny feel lightheaded), yet it does nothing to deter him from the task at hand.  _ or mouth, rather.  _

he truthfully hadn’t been expecting this when he came in, and jaehyun made him coffee, and they just chatted for a while until some godless hunger had taken over and johnny was pushing jaehyun up against the fridge and tearing his shirt open. maybe the coffee had given him a bit too much energy, but he can’t complain about where it’s gotten him, not in the slightest — because jaehyun’s mouth feels so good, and though it seemed to have been a while if how touch-starved he appeared to be earlier reveals anything, jaehyun is  _ good _ at this. johnny’s head has long since fallen back into the cushions, his hands fisted in jaehyun’s hair, eyes rolling back while low moans spill out of him every time the younger’s tongue flicks at his slit or he feels himself brush the back of his throat. 

“fuck, jaehyun,” johnny sighs, sitting up just enough to watch him, and admire the way his pretty pink lips stretch around his flushed and spit-glistening cock. 

jaehyun just moans in response, fingers stroking at johnny’s balls, massaging them with a perfect combination of tenderness and roughness as he toys with their gratifying weight. eventually, he pulls his mouth off johnny’s cock and sucks at them, gliding his hand in an even stroke along his shaft in the meantime, drawing out more pleasured noises from the older man, and earning jaehyun a sharp pull at his hair.  _ he loves it. _

it didn’t take much for jaehyun to figure out that johnny could be  _ well-endowed,  _ as much as he hated to think about it at inappropriate times. somehow still, actually seeing johnny’s well-above-average cock brought the teacher quite a surprise, as well as an immediate concern that it certainly was not going to fit in his mouth. even so, he’s never been one to walk away from a challenge of any kind, and though he’d never admit it aloud, he’s always been something of a size queen, despite his insistence and earnest belief that things like that really don’t matter in life. 

(maybe this is some kind of signal from the cosmos that johnny really  _ is  _ the perfect man for him, comes a passing thought, but jaehyun pushes it to the back of his mind as he focuses on what he’s doing.)

he’s licking at the tip again, pressing the end of a stiffened tongue into the leaking slit and drawing out the sexiest sounds from johnny, which arouse him to the extent that jaehyun has to unbutton and unzip his own pants because his dick is straining hard against them. he palms at his cock through his briefs, swirling his tongue around the engorged head of his lover’s all the while, moaning at both activities. jaehyun presses his tongue to the shaft as he takes the other man into his mouth again, pressing back as deep into his relaxed throat as he can, the walls of his gullet spasming around johnny’s cock and making his hips buck, which causes jaehyun to choke once again. 

“shit,” johnny breathes out, rubbing his fingers soothingly through jaehyun’s hair, “sorry, baby.”

jaehyun offers a tiny moan to let him know that it’s alright, and he pulls back just enough to be comfortable, before raising up on his knees and following the rhythm of his pulsing arousal as he bobs his head, slurping a little around the shaft and drooling where his tongue is pillowed against it. he can tell johnny is trying to hold back from thrusting into his mouth, but he encourages him, squeezing his thigh every time he fucks up into jaehyun’s throat. 

the older man groans low and guttural, looking at jaehyun with lust-blown pupils and impenetrably dark eyes, “that feels so good, baby … i’m gonna cum, fuck …”

it doesn’t take much longer. jaehyun keeps moaning around him and johnny keeps thrusting up into his mouth, practically fucking his throat at one point where he’s so close to the edge, he can’t help but chase it. the younger man’s moans only become more and more wrecked, evident he’s enjoying this just as much as johnny is, his hand moving faster over his own cock, though he doesn’t fully touch himself beyond the confines of his precum-stained briefs. there’s something about the painful pleasure he just adores — something about edging himself that makes his bones turn to jello. his tongue strokes over a vein just right, and johnny’s hips seize, he cries out a low but loud ‘ah!’ and he’s cumming in thick spurts into jaehyun’s mouth. 

“jesus fuck, jaehyun …” johnny wheezes, watching as the younger swallows every drop, and licks at the slit to catch any lingering pearls of fluid he may have otherwise missed. “you are fuckin’  _ unreal _ .”

when it’s over, jaehyun lets him go, admiring the way his softening cock lays against his thigh. panting from his efforts, jaehyun rests his head on the man’s other thigh, and johnny strokes through his hair, murmuring something about how beautiful he is, how perfect he is. their sated sighs harmonize, and jaehyun traces patterns into johnny’s tan skin, admiring his honey-like complexion, and how his flesh is endlessly warm. 

“was it good?” he asks, voice a bit hoarse from the strain on his throat. 

“it was more than good,” johnny answers, still trying to catch his breath, “that was incredible. god, you’re the best.”

jaehyun giggles, resting his weight against johnny and the couch. the other doesn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. 

a few minutes pass in sweet silence, before jaehyun raises his head, figuring that johnny likely wants to go home, soon. “hyung?” he asks, but he doesn’t get a reply. when he looks up, he sees the other man fast asleep, the hand that had been caressing jaehyun’s head now fallen limp at his side. 

the younger man can’t help but smile at the sight. he looks so peaceful, and god knows he needs the rest. thus, jaehyun is incredibly careful as he redresses him, and gently coaxes him onto his side, so he’s in a more comfortable position, and can evade future neck pains. he drapes a fluffy pink throw blanket over him, kisses his cheek, and leaves him be. 

♡

it’s dark when johnny wakes up. there’s a lamp brightening the other side of the room, but where he lies is cloaked in the lightlessness of dusk, and though the room is unfamiliar, it’s comfortable, so he doesn’t get the urge to panic. as he starts to sit up, he notices the blanket covering him, and that his shirt is unbuttoned — but a single glance across the room allows him to locate his jacket and tie, which are folded over an armchair. he sees light coming from the kitchen, and then realizes that it smells  _ heavenly,  _ and that he is starving. 

he sighs as he rubs his eyes and smooths his hair away from his face, eyeing his rolex for the time, finding that it’s just past 8pm. he checks his phone and sees a text from sehun from around an hour ago, telling him that everything at the office is going smoothly, and he should be done by 9. there’s another, more recent text above it, letting him know that jaehyun had called and told sehun to tell chanyeol that johnny is ‘out’, and won’t be home until later, and that chanyeol passed that message along to donghyuck, who has been fed and taken care of. 

johnny finds relief in all of this, and is thankful to have such great friends — and also that jaehyun had been so thoughtful, though by now, that isn’t a surprise. 

speak of an angel, he hears footsteps approaching steadily, and jaehyun appears from around the corridor leading into the kitchen, occupied by his phone. he looks up, and looks surprised to see that johnny is awake. jaehyun’s ears turn pink, and something in johnny’s chest flutters. 

“i was just coming to wake you,” he says, a soft laugh in his voice, “i wasn’t planning on letting you sleep that long, since i wasn’t sure if you would want that, but … you really needed some rest, and i didn’t have the heart to disturb you.”

johnny smiles, shaking his head. “it’s fine, i really did need that. and i saw that you made sure donghyuck was taken care of, and that he knew where i was … thank you, for that.”

“oh, of course,” says jaehyun, “i wouldn’t want anyone thinking i had kidnapped you, or anything.”

the older man laughs, and jaehyun beams. johnny’s arms reach out toward him, and jaehyun crosses the room immediately, like he’d been pulled in by a magnet. johnny takes both his hands and just rubs over his knuckles for a moment, looking up at his face and taking in everything, like a moment not spent in reverence of him is a moment wasted. then, he pulls the younger into his lap, and jaehyun seems less shy about it than he was last night, draping an arm around johnny’s neck and over his shoulder. 

“this is a great couch,” johnny says after a moment of tender silence, and jaehyun laughs, throwing his head back in a beautiful picture of mirth. 

“thank you,” he replies, voice warbled with affection, “i got it at ikea when i first moved in here, about six months ago.”

“i love ikea,” says the older, wrapping his arms around jaehyun’s waist, “i might have to stop by there and snag this couch for myself. i almost never take naps these days, but i don’t think i’ve ever had one that good.”

jaehyun bites his lip. “maybe part of it was what happened before the nap.”

johnny grins at him, tracing his lower lip with his tongue again. “yeah, that  _ definitely  _ was part of it. an orgasm is the world’s best lullaby, they say.”

“who is ‘they’?” jaehyun chuckles, raising an eyebrow. 

“me, i guess. but i’m pretty sure someone else has said that, too.”

the teacher’s smile grows even bigger and brighter, and he snuggles up against johnny even more, getting comfortable in his lap. “well, ‘they’ certainly have a point … you seemed so stressed today, i wanted to do something for you to help you relax. you know, besides me just wanting to make you feel good in general …” he looks at the other man, expression softening as their eyes meet. “how do you feel? well-rested enough to get home safely?”

johnny nods, quite literally unable to take his eyes off the younger man. “yeah, i feel like a million bucks, baby. thank you … for everything. you’re an actual angel.”

“well, i try,” chuckles the younger, leaning his forehead against the other man’s, “are you hungry? i made enough food for two people, just in case, but you don’t have to stay and eat if you don’t want to. i can always just have any leftovers for lunch tomorrow.”

the taller man nods, grinning cheekily at the man in his lap. “you got to try my cooking yesterday, so it’s only fair i get to try yours, too, right?”

“yeah, i guess,” jaehyun giggles out, “it’s only japchae, i didn’t have the time to prepare an entire feast, like you did. but one day, i’ll make you a big meal, and even dessert. and we’ll eat until we’re stuffed.” he stands then, taking johnny’s hands and allowing himself a precious moment just to look into his eyes, before leading him toward his modest dining area. 

♡

“hey, neighbour!”

jaehyun starts at the sudden shouting, less than expectant of such a loud greeting at 6:30 in the morning. regardless, he gives his neighbour a friendly smile, stopping so they could walk down the stairs together, as they had two days before. 

the man rushes to catch up to him, relieved when jaehyun stops altogether. “your legs are so long, jeez.” 

with a soft laugh, jaehyun shrugs and makes sure to match the other man’s stride, not wanting him to have to stress about keeping pace with him. “i kinda can’t help that, but i’m ahead of schedule, so there’s no real reason for me to be rushing. good morning, by the way.”

“oh yeah, good morning,” he returns the greeting, giggling quietly. jaehyun notices he’s wearing similar attire to taeyong, when he’s teaching his dance classes, and his brows raise curiously as they continue down the stairs, toward the first floor. 

“are you a dancer, by any chance?”

his neighbour nods enthusiastically, wearing a smile so bright, it tells jaehyun all he needs to know about how he feels toward his profession. “yes, i am! i’m a ballet dancer, to be specific. i’ve been doing it professionally for about four years, now.”

“oh?” the teacher asks, genuinely impressed, “that’s really cool — i had no idea i’ve been living next to a ballet dancer for the past six months. what’s your name, by the way?”

the man blinks at him, and immediately bursts into embarrassed laughter, covering his face. “i didn’t tell you my name? that’s — wow. i’m ten. it might seem like a weird name, but i’m from thailand.”

ten from thailand. seems easy enough to remember. jaehyun chuckles at him, enchanted by his carefree and bubbly extroversion. “it’s nice to finally get to meet you properly, ten. i’m jaehyun, and i’m a teacher.”

“woah, a teacher? that would’ve been my last guess. you’re way too young and way too hot to be a teacher,” says ten, and jaehyun’s ears flush in flattered embarrassment. “you must teach little kids, then, right?”

“yeah,” jaehyun answers, “second-graders, for now. it’s really nice, my kids are very sweet.”

ten hums, hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder. “that’s good, then. i don’t think i could handle being a teacher, i really don’t have the patience. funny enough, this guy i’ve been seeing is a music teacher,” he smiles, “he’s pretty young, too. and also hot, obviously. you two would probably get along.”

“probably,” jaehyun agrees, “i love music. and teaching, so — that’s two for two right there. how old is he?”

“twenty-five,” says ten, “he teaches chinese, too, since he’s from china. i’m chinese as well, actually, just born and raised in thailand. we met because i’ve been trying to learn the language, and he offered to tutor me in exchange for a date.”

“that’s cute,” says the teacher, “what’s his name? i don’t think we work at the same school or anything, but just for curiosity’s sake.”

they make it to the first floor, and ten lingers by the door for a moment to wrap up their conversation. “his name is kun! he’s really sweet. we’ve only had like one date, and we met just last week, but i  _ really _ like him.”

with a thoughtful pause, jaehyun realizes why that situation sounds so familiar. “when we ran into each other sunday — were you on the way to see him?”

grinning, ten nods. “yeah, i was! and you were on your way to a date, too, right? with that johnny guy. how’d that go?”

“well,” jaehyun starts, chuckling and feeling his cheeks getting warm, “let’s just say, you and i are in the same boat. i don’t want to hold you much longer, though, i’m sure you’ve got a lot to do.”

“no way,” ten insists, not wanting to let his new friend get away so easily, “give me your kkt, i want to hear all about it!” 

just as jaehyun pulls out his phone, he sees a notification from his email, from supervisor lee. he nearly jumps out of his skin, having forgotten all about that situation in light of everything that had happened with johnny last night. not wanting to waste ten’s time, they quickly exchange contacts and go their separate ways, with a promise that ten would message him during his first break of the day. 

as he hurries in the direction of the subway, he quickly finds the notification again and selects it, watching as it automatically opens up his email and takes him to the memo. supervisor lee apologizes for getting back to him so late, and explains in as few words as possible that the department of education has agreed to a hearing scheduled about a month from now, and that he’s free to contact either him or principal lee if he needs anything between now and then. 

jaehyun starts smiling so hard, his face hurts. he must look bizarre to the other people walking on the street, but he doesn’t care. though it’s only the first step in a long process, he feels assured that everything is coming together, and confident that he can really make a change — that he really has a chance. it just feels  _ real,  _ now. 

before he even writes the superintendent back, he’s calling johnny, hurrying down the pavement so he won’t miss the metro. 

“jaehyun? what’s up?”

“i got the hearing,” he says, a breathless and beautiful mess, “supervisor lee just emailed me, and he said they agreed to a hearing in october!”

“jae, that’s great news!” jaehyun can hear the smile in johnny’s voice, and he sighs happily, glad the other man matches his enthusiasm. “i’ll let my dad know. by the way, he really wants to uh — meet you. so we should probably make that happen at some point.”

“oh,” jaehyun pauses, suddenly feeling nervous. of course he’d have to meet mr. suh, if they’re going to be working together. why hadn’t he thought of that before? “right,  _ duh  _ — i’m looking forward to getting to meet him, then. let me know when’s a good time, and we can set something up, and just talk. i hope you’ll be there to break the ice, by the way.”

johnny laughs on the other line. “of course, of course. don’t worry, my dad’s a pretty easygoing guy. but i’ll still be there to keep things from getting awkward. congratulations on your hearing, though, babe! you’re gonna kill it.  _ we’re _ gonna kill it.”

that blinding smile returns, and jaehyun nods, even if the other can’t see him. “yeah.  _ we _ will. i’ll talk to you later, okay? i’ve gotta get on the subway, and get to work.”

“sure thing, jaehyun. can’t wait to see you friday.”

though he bites his lip, his smile still grows. “i can’t wait to see you, either. and i can’t wait to see hyuckie later, too. bye, john. and thanks for everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and commenting so far! i'm having a lot of fun writing this tbh, it's really just full of self indulgent tropes and shit and ofc i'm a johnjae hoe so i'm on cloud nine. but really i'm so flattered that people are enjoying my writing! 
> 
> see you in the next update uwu. let's be mutuals on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to have this out last week, but it got a bit longer than expected so ,,, apologies!! i hope this is worth the wait lol
> 
> also keep in mind that just like ages in this fic are korean age unless otherwise stated, currency is in won, and won and usd are ,,, Very different. as a general rule of thumb, if you add three zeroes to whatever the value is in usd, that's close to what it would be in won, and if you subtract about three zeroes (or move the decimal point to the left 3 spaces), that's about what won would be in usd, give or take. if that makes sense. i just don't want anyone to be confused while reading dhjbdvbhvf i'm not sure about other currencies tho, sorry!! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!! i promise all the other chapters aren't gonna be as long as this lmao

donghyuck had told his father many a time that friday is his favourite day of the week, a sentiment johnny had dormantly expected, as he had always assumed such would be a facet of the hivemind between schoolchildren who hold the time spent among their peers to some regard. it’s viewed as the best of both worlds; a point of view as old as the first five-day-a-week schoolhouse, he figures, for he can vividly remember the relief brought by the final day of lessons, and that euphoric sense of _freedom_ once that dismissal bell rang and he could go home and stay up late and wake up as late as the next afternoon, if he wanted. 

but donghyuck’s line of reasoning is unique to his circumstances, even if the aforementioned aspects of the fifth day are likely to influence his inclinations, to some extent. his father is a busy man; clocking into work as early as 4:30 am on some days, and 5:30 on average, and not returning home for ten to twelve hours after that. he’s adamant about donghyuck getting enough rest, though, so there are many times throughout the week where they do not see each other in the mornings (johnny always goes into his room to kiss him goodbye without waking him, but donghyuck likely doesn’t even know that), and continue to have little to no contact until johnny returns home in the afternoon, or early evening. but fridays are special days, because johnny had made it a habit to not go into work until 8:30, which means he can spend his mornings properly with donghyuck; get him dressed, have breakfast together, hear about how his week had been so far. it means a lot to the little child; more than his growing vocabulary can adequately express, and johnny can see it in his eyes — which makes any hassle he may encounter for coming into the office so late more than worth it. 

being in such a high position, johnny has complete control over his own schedule, and no set amount of ‘hours’ he must log each day, or week. but he is a smart businessman, and he knows that every second counts, which means that fridays are often johnny’s most stressful days because of the lack of a head start on his _mountains_ of work and responsibilities. but he’s beyond willing to make that sacrifice for donghyuck’s happiness, and to be as present in his son’s life as he can be. he’d seen so many of his employees and colleagues be phantom parents due to placing money or work or the distant future above being in their children’s lives _now,_ and he never wanted that for himself, or for donghyuck. if his own father could manage to be a constant presence in his life, johnny knew that he could do the same for his own son, and so could others. 

as he cracks open the door to his son’s bedroom, he stands still to admire the sleeping child for a few moments, smiling warmly at the rare image of the boy at rest and peaceful. donghyuck is more than energetic and even a little chaotic at times, but johnny knows that had been a due inheritance, as he himself had been the same for the majority of his childhood (and even a little into his college days — donghyuck certainly has a long road ahead of him, but johnny will be there beside him for every speed bump, no matter what). even so, he’s definitely more pliant and relaxed when he’s still sleepy, so he doesn’t give his father a lot of trouble in the morning. johnny comes to his side quietly, allowing him to catch a few more precious z’s before he kneels down and gives his tiny shoulder a shake. 

donghyuck stirs, brows furrowing and lips twitching, his consciousness fighting to come through his dreams. his father can’t help but smile, looking down at the half-awake boy with tender eyes, and calling out to him with a voice just as mild. “hyuckieyah, it’s time to get up for school. you gotta hurry if you want pancakes.”

the tiniest whine comes from the child, but johnny can tell that he is awake now, even if his eyes are still stubbornly closed. he starts to sit up, and in enchanted pity, johnny reaches out to wrap his arms around him, and gradually lift him from the mattress. donghyuck clings to him sleepily, pressing his face against his father’s shoulder, letting out a lengthy yawn as he’s carried throughout the house. johnny chuckles at him, patting his back with careful hands. “good morning, baby bear. sleep okay?”

“mmm,” donghyuck answers indistinctly. he mumbles something his father doesn’t quite catch, but the words ‘bad dream’ had definitely been tangled within the statement somewhere. they’ve made it to the kitchen now, but johnny doesn’t set donghyuck down, yet; he continues to hold him somewhat protectively, pulling him away from his shoulder enough to see his face. 

“you okay?” he asks softly, brows wrinkling in concern, “do you want to talk about your dream?”

the child’s eyes sag, and johnny can’t tell if it’s due to sadness or tiredness, but he notices the way donghyuck seems to be struggling to find the right words to describe what’s going on in his mind. johnny is patient with him, taking the chance to set him down in a stool at the counter since he seems to be alright, and rummaging about the kitchen to gather the ingredients to make the breakfast he had promised. he doesn’t plan on eating pancakes himself, but he knows how much his son enjoys them, even if he makes a sticky, syrupy mess every single time, no matter what precautions johnny tries to take. he’ll grow out of it, he thinks, and it’s not so bad so long as he cleans it up right away. 

“i had a dream that you disappeared,” donghyuck finally starts, just as johnny is heating up the griddle, “like, you left for work one day and you never came back. nobody knew where you went … i went to go look for you, but i couldn’t find you. it was really scary …”

a saddened frown etches its way between johnny’s lips, his eyes soft as he mixes the batter. “oh, hyuckie … you know i’d never do that, right? i’d never just up and leave you. you’re my baby, i really couldn’t live without you in the first place.”

donghyuck sighs, scrubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands. there’s wetness on his skin when he pulls away, the sunlight penetrating the large windows glittering along the streaks of moisture clinging to donghyuck’s tiny fists. johnny sets the bowl down onto the counter, immediately nearing where the child sits and wrapping his arms around him without question, pulling him into a warm, firm embrace; as if to reiterate the permanence of his presence in the boy’s life. 

“i know,” donghyuck finally replies, voice wobbly with emotion, “you tell me that all the time. but … i don’t know. i get sad when i think that maybe you can’t do stuff you want to do because of me.”

there’s a disconsolate, breath-laden laugh that comes from johnny at that notion. “no, donghyuck … that’s not true, not _ever,_ not even for a minute. being a parent means i have to make a lot of sacrifices, yes, but what i want to do above anything else is take care of you, and be in your life. anything else doesn’t matter, not even half as much.” when he pulls away, he sees donghyuck’s face has slightly brightened, and he’s relieved that the boy appears to have taken his words to heart. sniffling, donghyuck reaches up to rub his watery eyes once again, but johnny stops him, taking a paper towel from the counter and using the gentler side to dab away the remnants of his son’s tears. 

in a greater sense of honesty, johnny is relieved. for a moment, he’d concerned that donghyuck’s dream had been sparked by the night he hadn’t come home until much later than usual, after staying at jaehyun’s apartment for a while. sure, donghyuck is used to his father’s unconventional schedule, and should be less than surprised when his long work hours or otherwise render him absent until it’s time for the nine-year-old to go to bed. perhaps it had been paranoia, or guilt — he wonders how donghyuck would respond to his ‘involvement’ with the boy’s teacher, though of course, it must be kept a secret for the better part of a year. he’d already lain awake in bed a few nights in a row, trying to plan out every possible way to maintain the secrecy of his developing relationship with jaehyun, especially where his son’s awareness (or lack thereof) is involved. the fact that things are moving so quickly and heavily between them isn’t really making things easier, but johnny wouldn’t have it any other way; he’d always _dreamed_ of romance like this, coveted it when he witnessed it either in fiction or reality, and wondered if he would ever be lucky enough to fall so hard for someone, so fast. 

he certainly is falling for jaehyun, and he’s not too shy to admit it to himself. but still, their situation is delicate, and there are many external factors that call for them to be smart and mature about their handling of things. but _god,_ those impulsive, impassioned moments only the two of them know about are sweet secrets woven amid their hearts in blushing red string, and johnny cannot bring himself to regret them, as foolish and senseless as love renders him in those moments. 

_love …_

“alright, do you still want pancakes?” asks johnny, clearing his throat once donghyuck seems to have himself together. it’s a useless question, for he already knows the answer, but the way the child beams and nods eagerly as if he hadn’t just been sobbing is exactly the purpose served by the words. 

returning to his post at the griddle (just before the oil manages to burn, by the grace of god), he gets to work, mind waltzing through his thoughts while donghyuck watches what johnny can recognize as ‘octonauts’ on the tablet propped up on the table. the upbeat voices of cartoon characters are white noise to the images of jaehyun that pass through his mind, and as he looks around the vastness of the house, he realizes, once again, just how empty it is. when he purchased and renovated the home a few years ago now, he was planning for the future; buying a home suitable for a big, happy family and any guests they may entertain, a home from which he’d never move away, and could pass onto his children when he dies, turning wide walls and high ceilings into a part of their identity as a family. he sometimes worried over whether he could find someone who would genuinely love him for who he is, and not what he possesses, and if such a down-to-earth person would be willing to step into a lifestyle that is likely far different from the world they may have known. johnny really hadn’t cared to date within his social class, though dating outside of it can bring valid and frightening consequences of class inequality which can be toxic for a relationship dynamic, he’d just never been interested in the people he’d meet at school, or work and social gatherings, nowadays. while he’s lucky to have many good people in his life, there are so many others with which he’s interacted who only care about wealth or their social standings or whatever superficial honour their family name has prioritized over bringing decent people into the world. 

yet, how could he know if an ‘average’ person would be comfortable taking a leap into the world of the top one percent? 

_‘… well, i’m more than sure any future additions to your family would be happy to call this place a home.’_

as he scrapes the last pancake from the griddle with his spatula, johnny just about freezes when those words revisit his mind. since they’d met, he’d known jaehyun to be a little cheeky, a little _coy_ (and that’s part of what makes him so charming, so irresistibly _cute_ to johnny), but he’d somehow glossed over the insinuation of those words entirely, up until now. _was he …?_

the fluffy, golden cake starts to char a bit on the hot surface, and johnny is startled back into reality by the sudden sizzling. “shit —” he curses under his breath, but donghyuck still hears him. 

“ _dad,_ ” the child scolds, pausing his program and eyeing the adult with a laughably stern look in his eye, “no bad words, remember?”

“right, right,” johnny concedes, plating the pancakes and starting to cut them up into manageable pieces, “i’m sorry, hyuckie. remember not to say bad words like me.” luckily, the cake hadn’t taken on too much colour in his negligence of it, so it shouldn’t alter the taste. and it’s nothing drowning it in syrup won’t remedy, anyway. 

after adding some sliced strawberries and blueberries to the plate, as well as a spoonful of plain yogurt, he sets it before donghyuck and kisses the boy on the head, moving the tablet a bit further away so he’d be less motivated to touch it with fingers that will inevitably become sticky, but could still enjoy his cartoons. “let me know if you want to look at something else,” johnny says, and donghyuck nods, murmuring an adorable ‘thank you’ for the meal. johnny laughs warmly, tousling his son’s hair. “of course, baby bear. do you want juice or milk?”

“juice!” he answers enthusiastically, as his father saunters over to the fridge. 

despite the reply, johnny ends up getting the milk out as well, as he wants cereal. once he fixes his own breakfast and pours donghyuck his juice (after making himself a cup of coffee, too), he joins the other at the table. the boy is getting stickier by the second. 

“dad,” donghyuck starts, and is answered by an attentive ‘hmm’, as his father has a mouthful of frosted flakes, “there’s a big glass of flowers just like the one we have at school,” he says, gesturing largely with his hands and almost dropping his fork, “it’s really huge, too! i asked teacher where he got it, and he said a friend sent them. i think he means a _special_ friend.”

murmuring a ‘careful’ toward the boy’s flimsy hands, urging him not to drop his utensil, johnny blinks before bubbling up into soft giggles at his son’s words. “oh yeah? well, hyuck, you really shouldn’t speculate about your teacher’s personal life. it’s not the most polite thing to do — if he wanted you to know about his ‘special friend’, if he has one, he’d have shared that with you.”

the boy huffs. “well, it’s kind of obvious, dad. he kept looking at the flowers and smiling during the whole day. it was really weird.”

“hey, don’t say that,” johnny tells him, “there’s nothing weird about appreciating a gift someone’s given you.” though he doesn’t show it, there’s a small flutter in his chest that comes with the knowledge that jaehyun had been staring so dreamily at the flowers throughout the day. he bites back his wide smile, not wanting his son to get suspicious, “i hope you aren’t starting any rumours about mr. jeong, donghyuck.”

with wide eyes, the child vigorously shakes his head, “no, no! i learned my lesson after jaemin got mad at me for telling some people in the class he was grounded for kissing je—”

“okay, yeah,” johnny coughs, recalling that very _interesting_ incident. _kids really do mirror what they see on tv, don’t they?_ “so you know that spreading rumours can be hurtful to people. and you wouldn’t want to hurt mr. jeong, would you?”

donghyuck shakes his head, “no … he’s the best teacher ever, and he’s really nice. i would feel really bad.”

johnny sighs, giving his son a soft smile. “that’s right. mr. jeong cares about you a lot, and he wants to make sure your time in his class is the best that it can be. so you should give him the same effort, and be thankful whenever he takes extra good care of you.”

a slight shade of pink stains donghyuck’s cheeks, and he nods, looking down. the gesture inspires his father to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head slightly at him. 

“what’s wrong, hyuckie?”

“are you … dating anyone, dad?”

the timing of the question makes johnny a little nervous, leading him to wonder if donghyuck somehow knows something. he wades through this water cautiously, scooping another spoonful of cereal into his mouth to allow him a bit extra time to map out his answer. “not _exactly …_ i’m seeing someone, but we haven’t officially started dating, yet. how do you know so much about dating, anyway?”

“jisungie said that’s what uncle sehun and uncle chanyeol did before they got married,” a pause, donghyuck’s eyes widening, “wait, does this mean _you’re_ going to get married?”

laughing loudly, johnny shakes his head. “no, no! it’s going to be a long while before any of that is even on the table, if it ever is.”

the child’s face falls a little bit, but he perks right back up with his next question. “is it a boy or a girl?”

“a boy,” johnny answers easily, and donghyuck grins, eyes starry with wonder. 

“is he handsome?”

“of course,” the man laughs again, leaning over the counter, closer to his son, “ _really_ handsome. the most handsome man i’ve ever seen, to be honest.”

“ _woah,_ ” donghyuck seems floored by this, “even more handsome than you?”

johnny smiles as he swirls his spoon around in the few sugary flakes left straggling in his bowl, thinking about the pretty features of the man he can never seem to get off his mind. “i’d say so. but, you know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

donghyuck tilts his head. “what’s that mean?”

“it means,” johnny begins, thinking of the best way to explain the concept, “that what you find beautiful, someone else may not. and what you don’t find beautiful, someone else may. and that something that’s really, really beautiful to you may just be average to other people. everyone has different ideas about what’s beautiful, i guess is the easiest way to put it.”

“ohhh,” the boy nods his understanding, licking the syrup from his lips, “i get it. so, what’s his name?”

with a slight falter, johnny clicks his tongue. “it’s a secret.”

“huh?” the boy looks puzzled, “why?”

while he doubts donghyuck even knows his teacher’s given name, he doesn’t want to take any chances. he chuckles a little, shrugging his shoulders. “he’s really shy.”

“shy?” echoes the child, eyes wide as a cat’s, “oh, well. okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

johnny’s chuckling again, charmed by his son’s considerate words, though his attention is quickly caught by the chime of his tablet, telling him that someone is trying to video call. he plucks it from where it sits in front of his son, recognizing sehun’s contact name and humming as he answers the call, waiting for the older man to come into view. 

when he does, sehun is half naked and very clearly in he and chanyeol’s bedroom. johnny’s mouth pulls into a flat line, unimpressed by his friend’s state of undress. “dude, my son is sitting across from me. put some clothes on.”

sehun rolls his eyes. “he can’t see the screen. plus, it’s not that big of a deal. i have pants on,” he counters, rubbing a hand over his neck, where johnny can see a trail of pinkish marks. _gross._ at least donghyuck wouldn’t know what those are.

“look, i’m calling to be a responsible parent and let you know about a new development in the kids’ sleepover plans,” sehun cuts right to the chase, even if a long yawn stifles him initially, “jaemin’s mom texted me this morning and said that she can’t do saturday because she’s going out of town for a bit, but she can do friday, a.k.a today. i checked with jeno’s dad, and he said that works for him because his aunt can pick him up the next day since she doesn’t work weekends. blah blah blah, you’re the last person i need to check with so jisung doesn’t kill me if donghyuck doesn’t show up,” he sniffs, “i was thinking chanyeol can just pick the boys up from school, so you don’t even have to worry about it. i know you have plans tonight.”

“yeah,” johnny answers, running a hand through his hair, “alright, that’s fine. i’ll make sure hyuckie takes an overnight bag to school. d’you want me to send you some cash to feed him?”

sehun scoffs, “you know you don’t have to do that. donghyuck is basically our second kid at this point, he’s here so often. but alright, sounds good. i’ll tell channie hyung, i’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hang out with the boys for a while, before jeno and jaemin show up and everything becomes complete chaos.”

the younger man chuckles, leaning on his hand, “ _you_ don’t sound all that thrilled.”

“hah,” he answers with a short laugh, shaking his head, “nah, i’m happy to have them around, too. it’s just weird how our house has become the hangout spot, these days. shouldn’t it be _your_ house, considering it’s so fucking huge?”

“ _uncle sehun,”_ donghyuck gasps, scandalized, “no bad words!”

“yeah, hyung,” johnny agrees, wagging his finger at the other, who rolls his eyes on the other side of the screen, “no bad words. besides, your house isn’t exactly small. and it’s more fun for them to hang over there because you’ve got dogs, and a husband who's practically the same age as them, mentally.”

sighing, the older man’s lips pull into a line. “sorry, sorry. and hey … okay, you’re right. whatever.”

as he briefly looks across the table, johnny sees that donghyuck has gotten the front of his cute yellow rilakkuma pajamas brown and sticky with syrup, and the sugary substance even looks to be in his _hair,_ somehow. but he’s cleaned his plate and therefore finished his breakfast, which is the most important thing. “hyuckie, take your plate to the sink for me, okay? remember, _both hands.”_

nodding, the boy carefully hops down from the stool and gets on his tiptoes to reach the plate, completing the task that’s been asked of him. 

“rinse it off and wash your hands really good while you’re over there, baby bear.” while the boy is busy with that, he turns back to sehun, “what time do you want me to come by and get him tomorrow?”

“whenever you want, honestly,” sehun clicks his tongue, “he can stay the whole day if you want, doesn’t make a difference to me.” johnny snickers, shaking his head at what seems to be an outlandish notion, and sehun goes on, lowering his voice, “though it’s kind of unfair i have to sacrifice my _private time_ with my husband to watch after these little gremlins while you get to have a hot date and the house to yourself to fuck your little angel’s brains out.”

johnny frowns, voice equally low to evade donghyuck’s innocent ears, “why do you always assume i’m going to have sex with him whenever we’re alone together?” he’d definitely thought about it as soon as it clicked that he’d be home alone tonight, but sehun has no business knowing that — even if he’s managed to hijack johnny’s thoughts at some point during the course of their friendship. his nosiness is his superpower.

“because that’s the smart thing to do,” sehun retorts, leaning back against the pillows. just as he appears to be fixing his mouth to make another smartass comment, his eyes are suddenly following a shadow that casts over him, and then chanyeol’s head is poking into the frame. 

“hi, johnny!”

he can’t help but laugh at the image; sehun with eyes narrowed as half his face is eclipsed by his husband, whose cartoonishly wide eyes and straight nose have suddenly popped into view from the side of the screen. “hi, hyung. your husband is being very bad today.”

“oh, i know,” says chanyeol, “i heard him drop that f-bomb earlier, all the way from the bathroom. once donghyuck and jisung join forces, though, they’ll make sure sehunnie gets his potty mouth together, so i don’t have much to worry about.”

“what am i, a baby?” sehun protests with a peeved huff, pushing his husband’s head away from the frame, “go finish getting ready for work, you have to leave in like twenty minutes.”

chanyeol gives a low hum, his deep voice causing the speakers of the tablet to vibrate. he briefly reappears into the camera’s view as he presses a kiss to his husband’s temple, and johnny knows exactly what he is going to say, even as he watches sehun roll his eyes in an unamused front, having spent so much time with this insufferable pair. 

“yes, you are a baby. my baby.”

“ewww,” johnny groans, but he’s more than jealous. “do you really have to do this right in front of me? in front of my cereal?”

“we’ve done worse in front of you,” sehun reminds, and johnny recoils at the memories that unfortunately truthful statement dredge up, “anyway, i’ll let you go, that’s all i really wanted to tell you. i’ll see you later today — can’t wait to listen to you go on and on about your little boy toy for god knows how long.”

the younger man’s face sours, and his eyebrows raise challengingly. “you say that as if it’s some sort of burden when you’re the one that’s always asking for details.”

“bye, johnny,” says sehun nonchalantly, before hanging up. 

“what an asshole,” johnny mutters, and donghyuck has returned by now, giving his father that same exasperated expression he always does, upon hearing him swear. the man raises his hands in defeat before the child can call him out, “i know, i know, i said a bad word again. but it’s justified this time, your uncle sehun is so annoying. make sure you get better friends than him.”

despite his age and subsequent lack of wisdom, donghyuck appears to see right through his father. “uncle sehunnie is your best friend in the whole world, dad, and you know it.”

“yeah, yeah,” he half-heartedly concedes, sipping at his coffee with a pout, “okay, then promise me when you get a little sibling one day, you won’t be as annoying to them as uncle sehun is to me.”

suddenly sporting an ecstatic grin at the mere mention of having a sibling one day, donghyuck nods with adorable vigour. “i promise!”

an endeared johnny smiles back, reaching across the marbled island to pat the little boy on the head, his face contorting with displeasure when his palm comes back slightly tacky from the syrup he’d forgotten was there. “alright, let’s get cleaned up before i end up having to give you a haircut.”

♡

“how about one of these?”

taeyong’s voice draws jaehyun’s attention away from the pieces he’d been looking at (all while trying not to cringe at their outrageous price tags), and he finds his friend holding up two very attractive sets, one in a glittery black and the other a velvety violet. he looks between them, leaning more toward the former because of its sleek attributes, when he remembers that it must cost an arm and a leg, and a certain panic permeates his gaze. the older man sighs at him, lowering his arms and bringing his hands to his hips, though he’s careful not to wrinkle the garments. 

“stop thinking about how expensive it is!” whines taeyong, “we’re going to be here all day if you keep doing that, and then you won’t have anything to wear for your date,” the pink-haired man taps his foot, eyes narrowing, “and i’m too good a friend to let you go out like that.”

“i’m trying,” jaehyun promises, rubbing at his temple. he’s really not used to spending a lot of money on clothing — aside from splurging a bit on calvin klein underwear, but that’s only because they’re so comfortable and the fabric feels exquisite against his skin, he nearly forgets he’s wearing undergarments at all until it’s time to take them off. compromising in that department just isn’t an option. 

besides, he’s not much of a ‘glamorous’ person in the first place, except for when he wants or _has_ to be. dressing up every now and then is good fun, and it makes him feel confident to wear nice clothes and put on makeup and spend an absurd amount of time on his hair, but it’s meant to be a once in a while thing. disregarding the array of button-ups, fitted trousers and dress shoes he wears to work every day, t-shirts, jeans, and sweatpants are perfectly fine attire to him — ideal attire, even. 

he’s only found himself in this position because johnny had mentioned wanting to take him out for their second date, and the implications of that truthfully hadn't occurred to jaehyun until this morning, as he was actively daydreaming about their upcoming evening in the shower. he realized that going out, whether for today or for the future, likely equates to expensive dinners and high-scale events that require him to dress accordingly; and though johnny wouldn’t specify where he’s planning on taking jaehyun due to his desire to surprise him, he _had_ mentioned that the other should ‘dress nicely’, though it allegedly shouldn’t be anything to stress over. that two-word hint only nurtured jaehyun’s growing hunch that something _opulent_ awaits him tonight, and in spite of johnny’s insistence that he not stress over his wardrobe, that’s exactly what he’s doing right now. 

while ranting about his concerns in the group chat during his kids’ gym class, taeyong and doyoung offered to help him go shopping after school, so here they are. well, taeyong is here, still in his unitard and all, while doyoung had wandered off somewhere in the gaudy designer faction of the mall more than ten minutes ago and jaehyun has no clue where he is. 

but time is ticking. he has four hours until johnny comes to his apartment to pick him up, and he is _going_ to walk out of this store with one of these ridiculously overpriced suits. the last thing he wants is to cause johnny any embarrassment for not being up to his caliber, though something in the back of his mind tells him the older man really wouldn’t care at all, even if he showed up wearing a golden garbage bag — he’d more than likely just be happy to spend time with him, and the thought makes jaehyun’s heart throb. but at the same time, it makes him want to do this even _more._ johnny deserves to walk into any establishment with someone on his arm that he can proudly flaunt; someone that could make all his snobby rich friends and peers jealous. jaehyun is confident enough to know that he can play that part; this hidden gem just needs a bit of polishing.

“alright,” he mumbles after a deep breath, reaching his hand out, “give me the black one.”

taeyong grins, eagerly handing over the bundle of hangers previously grasped in his left hand. jaehyun doesn’t even look though the pieces before he takes the other man by his now empty hand, dragging him back and around to the fitting rooms, equally as unnecessarily luxurious as the rest of the store. 

the young man working in the rearmost part of the store smiles at them and hands jaehyun a hook with a number two engraved on it, and the teacher only smiles back and murmurs a polite show of gratitude, not wanting to waste time by explaining to the stranger that he’s just planning on trying the one outfit.

“where is doyoung?” he asks, letting go of taeyong’s hand as they find a stall. the fitting rooms are surprisingly empty, compared to the amount of people he’d seen wandering about the store; for the time being, it’s just the two of them. maybe everyone out there is just window shopping, or they’re soon to become exasperated with the flamboyant robbery this place commits on all its customers. 

“he said he was going to look at some shoes,” the older man answers, leaning on the stall door as jaehyun hangs the clothes up on the hooks, “i can message him and tell him to come to the fitting rooms, if you want another opinion.”

“no, it’s fine,” jaehyun decides, swinging the door closed and starting to undress. he takes the time to really look at what taeyong had pulled for him, now, and finds himself pleased by his friend’s eye for fashion. the blouse is a lacy black number, its mesh material slightly see-through, rendering it something jaehyun would never have selected on his own. but being that he’ll be wearing the sparkly suit jacket over it, he’s less prone to paranoia that everyone will be staring at his nipples. 

speaking over the rustling of clothes, taeyong’s voice addresses him once more, “remember that cute bellybutton piercing you used to have at uni? you should bring that back.”

heat prickles the shells of jaehyun’s ears as he pulls the glittering pair of pants over his long legs, “absolutely not. for one, it was a hassle shaving my happy trail every time i wanted to wear something that would show it. and if my shirt just so happened to come untucked at work, the kids would never let me live that down. remember when seulgi noona’s shirt got wet when she did the dunk tank during one of the fundraising events, and the older kids wouldn’t stop talking about her nipple piercing?” he purses his lips, unpleasantly recalling the severe scolding he had to give the junior high students he caught scrolling through pictures they had taken of her. he hears taeyong suck in a breath through his teeth, and mutter something about ‘little perverts’, which causes the younger man to sigh out loud as he continues. “it’s also not the most professional thing in the world. if my bosses found out, they’d tell me to take it out, anyway.”

he can’t see him, but jaehyun can tell taeyong is rolling his eyes. “that’s right, they don’t even let you wear more than just earlobe piercings at your job, right? that’s lame,” he pauses, and jaehyun can hear him pacing around as he waits for the younger man to emerge, “and you don’t have to shave anything if you don’t want to. who’s scared of a little body hair, besides weak ass men?”

jaehyun chuckles at that, buttoning the shirt and fastening the buckle of the designer belt. “this coming from someone who’s completely hairless, except for what’s left on your head. and if you keep changing your hair colour every month, even that won’t last much longer.”

taeyong huffs. “that’s my choice. i like being smooth, but some people don’t, and that’s perfectly fine! and hey, i take good care of my hair, it’s not going anywhere.” jaehyun hears taeyong nearing the stall, and briefly wonders if he’s actually going to try to open the door. “are you done in there, yet? come on, we haven’t even started looking for accessories.”

“who said we’re doing all of that? how much money do you think i have?” the younger man asks, slipping into the jacket and eyeing himself in the stall’s mirror, relieved that it sits well on his form, and won’t need any altering. god knows he doesn’t have that kind of time. “i’m coming out now, so get away from the door.”

the older takes a few steps back, and jaehyun swings the stall door open, revealing the elegant ensemble. taeyong whistles, face lighting up and making how impressed he is more than apparent. 

“you look amazing!” he exclaims, taking jaehyun by the shoulders and steering him toward one of the big mirrors in the sitting area outside of the changing stalls. “i knew you would. but here, let me …” he’s moving before he’s finished talking, unfastening the first few buttons of the shirt and opening the suit jacket entirely. “there, even better. you not only look expensive, but fuckable, and that’s what you should be going for. if you added a choker or maybe a studded collar, it would really pull the look together! with some matching earrings, of course.” 

jaehyun sighs, meeting taeyong’s gaze in the mirror. but as he admires his reflection again, he knows his friend is right — the small adjustments had brought an entirely new appeal to the look. the little details really do matter, he supposes. “okay, maybe you’re onto something, hyung.”

taeyong raises his arms in victory, the oversized adidas jacket shrouding his unitard making a distinct rustling sound with the movement, the flash of its rainbow motif a polychrome before jaehyun’s eyes. “see, this is why you should always listen to me. now hurry up and get changed so we have time to get ice cream before we leave.”

♡

on their way out of the fitting rooms, they run into doyoung, who had apparently been standing out there for some time. 

the pink-haired man quirks a brow at him, while jaehyun goes to the counter where the employee from before rings up his items. the other outfit is suspended from a rack next to the cashier, marked for items to be properly returned to their rightful places later on. 

“well, some help you were,” taeyong clicks his tongue, and doyoung scoffs at him, “shopping for yourself while we were supposed to be helping jaehyunnie.”

“actually, i was on the phone with yerim,” doyoung corrects rather snarkily, narrowing his eyes, “she’s been having a hard time at school, lately. she called me sobbing because she thinks she failed an exam.”

taeyong’s expression immediately softens, his arms dropping from where they’d been crossed over his chest and concern flooding his dollike face. meanwhile, jaehyun has his eyes screwed shut as he swipes his card to pay for the clothes, as though the experience is genuinely painful for him. 

“maybe she should take a break from school,” says taeyong, “i mean, you two lost your parents not too long ago, it’s probably very stressful for her to try to focus on schoolwork when she’s still grieving.”

“i don’t know about that ...” doyoung sighs, “i get it’s a lot … trust me, i understand more than anyone, trying to work and make it through med school at a time like this. but she needs to finish school and get herself on the right track … life can’t just stop, we literally can’t afford that. she’s in her third year already, so what’s the point of taking a break now? it’ll just make things even more difficult for her in the end.” his eyes close as if a migraine beats against his nerves, and slender fingers raise to pinch the space between his eyes. “hyung, i think she’s just going through a rough patch. she’s been going to the campus therapist, and she says it’s been helping, so — she’ll probably feel better once she can focus on other things.” 

the older man bristles a little, and he huffs, moving his hands to his hips. “maybe it’s not the most convenient thing in the world, but it’s not like it’ll make it impossible for her to finish. tons of people take breaks, doyoung. she can take some time to heal and then maybe get a little job or something to keep herself productive, and to help you take care of her. honestly, how do you think she feels, watching you study all day and work all night?” taeyong bites his lip, hesitating to say what’s on his mind, but opting to anyway, hoping to get through to his friend, “listen, i know you were eager to get back into things as a distraction from your grief, but yerim might not be able to go about it the same way. she can go back when she’s ready. there’s no rush. and i know the last thing you want is for her to end up hurt.”

doyoung appears reluctant to accept those words, and his expression reflects this, with furrowed brows and pursed lips. before he can speak, though, jaehyun returns to them; his purchase in a garment bag and his face looking as if his soul has left his body. 

“i don’t know what you two are arguing about this time,” he starts, lips protruding in a crushed kind of pout, “but i just spent almost three million won on these clothes, so i really can’t be assed to be the mediator right now. can you just make up quickly, so we can get going? for me?”

it’s obvious that jaehyun hadn’t heard any of their exchange, as he was too busy having a meltdown over the price of the clothes, and trying to psych himself up to finalize the purchase. his bank account is still in a healthy enough state (thank god he has some expendable income, being that he doesn’t have to maintain a car or a mortgage or anything like that), but he feels like he’s lost a limb, and is eager to get to the fun part of the evening so he can forget about this fiasco as soon as possible.

the other two men are certain if jaehyun actually knew the gravity of their quarrel, his demeanor would change entirely. yet, doyoung doesn’t want to burden him with his woes; he knows from experience that jaehyun is the type to weave himself deeply into his friends’ affairs, to the extent that he becomes nearly just as affected by them, his sense of empathy a cornerstone of his identity. jaehyun’s caring and compassionate nature is one of the most attractive things about him as a person, but it can manifest as a heavy burden to bear, and doyoung wants his friend to be able to enjoy his date tonight; to look great in his expensive clothes and to have his first real taste of the champagne life without a care in the world. this certainly can wait for a more appropriate occasion. 

“it’s nothing,” he quickly says, before taeyong can start explaining the predicament at hand, “we’re just being silly, right hyung? it’s nothing to worry about.”

taeyong looks awfully confused, eyes wide as his gaze finds doyoung’s tight expression. yet, he quickly catches on — he knows jaehyun best out of anyone in their circle, and he’s as perceptive as a seasoned informant when it comes to his friends; a fact which makes the pained insistence in doyoung’s eyes is as legible as bolded script, as clear as a cloudless sky. with a muted sigh, he pats doyoung on the back, ultimately nodding his head in concession, agreeing to sell the little fib. for jaehyun’s sake. 

“… right. no worries, jaehyunnie, we’re all good here,” he smiles at the youngest, who, though clearly distressed by his latest spending endeavours, appears to have eyed their silent interaction with some degree of suspicion. he eases with taeyong’s cheerful mien, though, and breathes a sigh of his own as the shortest of the three men links his arm with jaehyun’s, practically chirping out, “come on, we’ve got ice cream to get!”

jaehyun seems absolutely mortified at the idea of spending any more money, though, so taeyong offers to pay for their frozen treats. 

the trio enjoy their ice cream outdoors in the late afternoon, trading laughs and admiring the gradually changing deciduous leaves. warm hues creep along the cool, earthy greens they had known all summer; the warmest season whispering its final goodbyes between the growing winds of an oncoming equinox. it helps to soothe jaehyun’s mind of his worries, the presence of such loving friends and the ambience of autumn’s approach. cool air seeps into the atmosphere and nips along any exposed stretches of flesh while a spectrum of reddish and purplish hues bleed across the sky, but jaehyun can only feel a familiar warmth as he looks forward to seeing johnny tonight. he just can’t wait to fall into his arms like the sun itself, sinking into the embrace of the horizon line, birthing stars between them with every touch, and every kiss. 

♡

the third flinch within the past few minutes may not come as a surprise to his companion, but jaehyun groans with frustration as he the urge to rub his eye revisits him, knowing that’s the last thing he should do in this situation. it became such a nuisance, he’d been made to sit on his hands so he’d stop moving so much during this part, but it’s hardly helped, and the man kneeling across from him on his living room floor looks as exasperated as jaehyun feels. their voices come in simultaneous bursts, though ten’s irritated bark swallows jaehyun’s low apology with ease.

“hold still! i thought you said you were used to wearing makeup,” he sighs, lowering the white eyeliner pencil to give the younger man a much-needed break.

“i am,” jaehyun insists, the slightest whine woven into his baritone, “but getting stabbed in the eye isn’t exactly part of my usual routine.”

once the teacher had rushed home to start getting ready for his date, he’d almost had a panic attack when someone decided to knock on his door, as he feared johnny had suddenly chosen to drop by much earlier than expected. of course, it had only been his newest friend and nextdoor neighbour, and he’d brought with him what may as well have been an entire makeup kit, announcing his determination to help jaehyun look ‘extra spicy’ for his date, in his own words. and while jaehyun knows enough about makeup to create a decent look, ten seems to be more than proficient in all things related to cosmetics, including but not limited to his extensive awareness of the trends in korea, and what would enhance jaehyun’s very particular features. the way he’d developed a plan just minutes after jaehyun showed him the outfit was beyond extraordinary, the teacher must admit.

“don’t be a little bitch,” ten huffs, but he’s giggling harmlessly by the time he takes jaehyun by the chin, tilting his friend’s head slightly downward and studying the work he’d done so far, “i’m almost done. trust me, this will open your eyes up a lot more and make them look super pretty, it’s worth a little discomfort. try to look away from where the pencil is, and your eyes won’t feel as weird.”

taking the advice so graciously offered to him (even if it is slightly belated, considering he’d suffered through his friend nearly poking out the opposite eye already), jaehyun points his irises in the direction opposite to where ten drags the pencil along his waterline, which leaves him staring at the barren top of his refrigerator in the next room. it’s not the most interesting sight in the world, but it’s better than feeling as though someone is trying to blind him via gauging. he hears his friend mumble something about how pretty his eyes are in passing, and the teacher feels an embarrassed warmth at either side of his face as he murmurs his thanks for the compliment. 

“there!” ten exclaims, leaning back to admire his handiwork, “yeah, that added like _so much more_ to this look. here, see for yourself,” the man implores him, slipping a cat-shaped mirror into jaehyun’s palm. 

he hadn’t seen any of ten’s work so far, so the minute he meets eyes with his reflection, his mouth falls open in a soundless gasp. the eye makeup is so elaborate — more elaborate than anything jaehyun had tried to do on himself in the past, at least — with black eyeshadow smoked out expertly around the outer ‘v’ of his eyes, and fading into a glittery silver as it covers the center of the lid and moves inward; the blending so seamless, jaehyun can’t tell where in the gradient one pigment starts and the other ends. there’s also a thick, black cat-eye accentuating the look; a perfectly drawn wing that is impressively distinct from the black eyeshadow smoked out on the lower lids, granting an extra bit of cohesion to the monochromatic look. and ten had been right about the waterline; jaehyun’s eyes have never looked so bright and open. 

when the older man asks a pressing ‘well? what do you think?’, jaehyun realizes he’s just been sitting there, gawking at himself in the mirror for a good eight to ten seconds. he looks up at the other man and then looks back at himself a few times, eyes fluttering in disbelief, as though the image would change and reveal something more believable if he blinks enough. 

“it’s … amazing,” he answers, finally lowering the mirror, though he steals another glance or two at himself, “i’ve never worn makeup like this before, but i have half a mind to ask you to teach me how to do this. it looks so nice ... i don’t even know what else to say.”

ten chuckles, rummaging through the makeup bag he’d brought with him and pulling out two octagonal compacts; one with a neutral pink blush and the other with some sparkly white pigment in it.. “i’m glad you like it, jae. you look really great already, but there are still some finishing touches left to add. come here,” he beckons, and jaehyun sets the handheld mirror down entirely, giving ten the room to scoot a little closer. he lightly dusts on the blush and adds the powdery white stuff to the inner corners of jaehyun’s eyes, to the high points of his cheeks, and down his nose, drawing what feels like an exclamation point as he circles the tip of it. ten pauses, and then adds more just above his lip, and on his chin. 

“what is that?” jaehyun asks when the other seems to be finished, watching as he closes the compacts and starts looking for something else in the bag.

his neighbour doesn’t even pause or bat an eye at the question, sifting through his bag nonchalantly as he answers, “highlighter. and before you ask, yes, you do need that much. it brings out the high points of your face. plus, it just makes you sparkly as hell, and who doesn’t want that?”

that question appears to be rhetorical, but even if it hadn’t been, ten doesn’t wait for jaehyun to respond. he pulls out an aerosol bottle and shakes it up like it’s spraypaint, before pulling off the cap and fixing a pointed look at jaehyun. “stay still, and keep your eyes and mouth closed until i say you can open them, alright?”

jaehyun nods, doing as instructed. he’d somewhat expected ten to spray him in the face, but not _so much;_ the smaller man practically douses him like he’s a handsy creep getting pepper sprayed. he tries to hold his breath through the mist, but ends up breathing some of it in regardless; an error that immediately sends him into a coughing fit. 

ten laughs at him, patting him on the back and unfolding a fan to help the spray dry easier. “i told you not to breathe!”

“no you didn’t!”

“well, you should have known not to, anyway! talk about common sense,” he’s still laughing, and still fanning the younger. jaehyun has since stopped coughing, despite maintaining the grimace he sported when the fragrant cloud had entered his lungs. “that’s going to help your makeup stay on all night, until you’re ready to take it off. that stuff is really good, so it’s not going anywhere, even if johnny ends up like cumming on your face or something.”

“ten,” jaehyun wheezes, feeling his ears getting hot again, “we’re just going out to dinner.”

“uh huh,” ten replies, clicking his tongue, “and then what’s after that?”

pausing, jaehyun perceives the heat spreading to his face in a searing gradient. “well, i don’t know … i was assuming he was just going to bring me back home.”

the dancer rolls his eyes, packing the aerosol back into his bag. he looks at jaehyun once again, stroking his own smooth chin prior to snapping in an onslaught of realization, muttering ‘lipgloss’ out loud and soon thereafter going back to the bag. jaehyun wonders just how much stuff he has in there. 

“it’s okay to want your date to fuck you, jaehyun,” ten comments with casual indifference, and jaehyun huffs, scratching behind his flushed ear. “i mean, you told me you’ve given him head already, so i don’t think sex is so far out of the question. who cares if its only the second date? kun and i had sex on the first. just live a little, you know? if you both want it, then _do it._ do whatever you want.”

jaehyun’s openness with ten had surprised even him at first, but the older man is just so easy to talk to, jaehyun found himself spilling so many intimate details about his relationship with johnny just days after they started talking. perhaps it’s the fact that ten is in a similar situation with kun that allows jaehyun to justify it in his head; he’s a private person, he likes to keep his business to himself and while he’s no sort of prude or straight-edge, talking openly about sex, intimacy, and romance pertaining to his own life and experiences had never been an interest or intention of his. vulnerability plagues him like a sickness in the moments he experiences it, like some kind of bubbling nausea or dull ache at the pit of his stomach, which makes it ideal for him to avoid it entirely. but he can’t deny that there’s a part of him that just wants to gush about this whirlwind romance he’s experiencing, to tell all to someone who understands, and who wouldn’t judge him. 

usually, taeyong is the one person able to pull jaehyun’s secrets out of him, though not without a due session of tug-of-war. but ten barely had to try. he’d broken the spine of a padlocked book without even needing the key. 

“i just don’t want to go in thinking about sex, or expecting it,” says jaehyun, a tiny huff on his lips, “i don’t want him to think that’s all i want.”

ten hums, pulling out a clear, glittery lipgloss and leaning toward his friend once more, applying it along the attractive swell of his now-parted lips. “he won’t think that. people can usually tell when sex is all someone wants, you know? all i’m saying is that there’s no point in both of you trying to be abstinent if you want to fuck. like, what do you gain out of that? sexual tension? that’s gonna be there regardless.”

the younger man chuckles lightly, though not too much, as he doesn’t want to disturb the spongy doe foot swiping product across his lips. “i guess you’ve got a point there.” 

ten motions for him to knead the plush tiers together to evenly distribute the gloss, so he does, and the dancer sits back once again to admire his work. “damn. you look so hot. i’m really an artist,” he praises both jaehyun and himself, and the younger laughs a little louder, reaching for the mirror once again. 

“damn,” jaehyun echoes, and his friend snorts with laughter, falling backward onto the floor. 

“see? i told you,” says ten with a giggle, immediately springing back up. he thinks to stuff the gloss back in his bag, but he pauses. extending his hand, he drops it in jaehyun’s palm, clicking his tongue. “you’re probably gonna need this, for when you need to reapply and stuff. it’s not transfer proof, so i hope johnny is ready to rock some glossy lips tonight.”

blushing a soft pink, jaehyun giggles lowly at the notion, picturing his lover with sparkly gloss smeared all over his pretty lips. _what a sight that will be._ “i don’t think he’ll mind.” 

ten grins, before checking his phone for the time. “oh, shit. that took longer than i thought. you said he’s coming at 7:30, right?”

“yeah,” jaehyun’s brow slightly furrows with unease, “what time is it?”

his friend sucks a breath in through his teeth, already starting to raise onto his feet. “6:45. come on, i’ll help you do your hair. it’ll probably go faster if it’s two people doing it.”

jaehyun gets to his feet, too, thanking ten for the hand he offers him, surprised the smaller man doesn’t stumble at his weight. then again, he’d always heard dancers are stronger than they look. “you’re probably right. thanks, by the way, i know this is probably taking up way too much of your night.” he starts to lead the way to the bathroom, and he sees ten shake his head from his peripheral, raising a hand to dismiss the unspoken apology. 

“not like i have anything more important to do than assist my friend in looking hot and securing some dick.”

as he flicks the bathroom light on, jaehyun groans, opening the cabinets to set out some haircare products. “this isn’t about dick.”

“it’s not _all_ about dick,” ten concedes, somewhat, “but dick is definitely part of it. i’ll literally bet you 50,000 won right here that you’re going to get laid tonight.”

the teacher raises an eyebrow at the challenge. he really shouldn’t engage — after all, he kind of _does_ want to get laid tonight and jinxing himself would be counterproductive, but realistically, he’s not entirely sure things will go in that direction. johnny has a kid at home, at the end of the day, and neither of them are the type to rush into things, despite what they’ve done already, influenced by the heat of passion that seems to rise naturally between them. _will it really be tonight?_ maybe not, but it will definitely be soon — _it has to be,_ for the sake of his own sanity, his restless heart; he’s thought about it so much, about holding johnny as their bodies entwine, about becoming _one_ with him. it’s made him crazy with desire, made his blood igneous in his veins.

“alright, you’re on,” jaehyun’s mouth is moving before he’s fully processed the situation, but it’s fine. this is a win-win situation, isn’t it? if he loses the bet, he gets laid (even if he has to pay up, but it’s just 50,000 won — after what he spent on clothes today, that doesn’t seem like a lot of money at all, as he’s since recovered a little bit from recoiling at the notion of losing money at all ever again), but if he wins, he gets free money in his pocket. 

they shake on it, and ten smirks at him in vainglory, looking fairly confident he’s going to be 50,000 won richer very soon. 

♡

jaehyun had given johnny the floor and unit number of his apartment, but there really hadn’t been a need — johnny has a tendency to remember little things, especially when they matter so greatly to him. the elevator takes too long to come down (he’s used to that sort of thing, as one could probably imagine based on the fact that he spends the majority of his week in a massive office building, but he’s just too damn _excited_ to entertain a finicky lift right now, and he doesn’t want to risk being anything other than punctual), so he asks the doorman where the stairs are and practically jogs the whole way up. it’s little moments like these where being in great shape comes in handy, given he has that aspect of himself to thank in regards to not breaking a sweat in his expensive suit. 

his heart rate picks up the closer he gets to the door at the end of the hall, and it’s not because of the slight cardio he just did. his giddiness could be laughable to any onlooker, but he doesn’t care; he’s exponentially more excited to see jaehyun each and every time they’re set to meet and spend time together, and nothing could possibly ruin this night, and the plans he’s made. he takes in a breath as he finally reaches the right door, and takes a moment to straighten himself up, cushioned by the certainty that he looks his best, even if the beauty he’s about to face could put every model he’d ever heard of to shame. 

exhaling, johnny rings the bell, hearing it echo behind the apartment door. he briefly wondered if he should have knocked instead, as using doorbells seems to become more and more of an archaic practice these days, but he hears light footsteps across the hardwood floor, getting louder as they come nearer, and he straightens up subconsciously, like a puppy standing at attention. 

finally, the door swings open, and johnny is greeted with … not jaehyun. someone much shorter and a bit more slender stands in his place, sporting dark hair that frames his face past his cheekbones and circular glasses framing bright, curious eyes. had his memory been faulty for once? he had been fairly certain that jaehyun’s door is the last one at the end of the hall, on the right-hand side. 

“uh—”

“oh,” the man cuts him off, immediately ceasing the way he’d been looking johnny up and down, “you’re probably wondering why i’m not jaehyun. don’t worry, you’ve got the right place, but he’s not finished getting ready yet. i was told to come let you in,” he laughs, moving aside to allow johnny the space to enter the apartment. “i’m ten, by the way. i live next door, and jaehyun and i are friends.”

johnny nods, stepping inside as ten shuts the door behind him. “that makes sense. good to meet you — any friend of jaehyun’s is a friend of mine. i’m —”

“johnny,” the shorter man giggles, canting his head to a side, “i know. jaehyun has told me _a lot_ about you, trust me. the pleasure is all mine.”

blinking, johnny is surprised by the presented notion, but he takes it in stride, chuckling as he scratches at his nape with a single index finger, “really? well, i hope he’s said good things.”

ten hums, circling johnny like a cat and clicking his tongue. “is there anything bad to say?”

before he can answer, a heavenly voice calls from another room that johnny can assume is on the upper floor of the apartment. “johnny? i’ll be down in a minute, sorry to keep you waiting!”

his smile grows instantly, just at the mere sound of the other man, and any concerns he may have had about being late for their reservation melts out of his body. nothing matters except jaehyun, and johnny feels a pulse in his arms, an eagerness to have jaehyun in them. “don’t worry, babe! no rush,” he calls back, and hears footsteps moving away from the stairs, which is likely the other man returning to the bathroom. 

though he’s still spellbound by jaehyun, johnny notices ten watching him closely, wearing a knowing look on his face. he’s bewildered by the way such a small man can look so devilish, but beyond that (or perhaps, partly because of it), he seems like an interesting person; someone who compliments jaehyun very well. he wonders why the teacher hadn’t talked about him before. 

“how long have you and jaehyun been friends?” he asks, only just now realizing between switching languages to talk to his lover that he and ten have been speaking english this entire time. perhaps jaehyun really _had_ talked a lot about him — or his name gave him away as a foreigner, which is more than a possibility. 

“not very long, to be honest,” says the smaller man, his devious smile softening a bit at the corners of his lips, making him appear more friendly and less like some sort of mastermind, “we’ve been living next to each other for, like, six months, but we only just started talking and getting close a few days ago. like, tuesday i want to say.”

johnny really hadn’t been expecting that. it seemed to him as though jaehyun and ten have known each other a lot longer than just three days, but then again, _he_ and jaehyun haven’t known each other for more than a week at this point. it creates cause for him to silently inquire whether or not jaehyun always bonds with others so easily — it honestly wouldn’t be hard to believe, given that he’s caring, sweet, funny, and likely the most gorgeous person in the entire world. “huh. seems like you guys are pretty close, to only have known each other for a few days. but it’s always nice when you can connect with someone really quickly.”

“you would know, right?” ten asks with a chuckle, and johnny shares the little laugh, feeling his face taking on a bit of warmth, “i got the vibe jaehyun is a bit of a reserved person. like, not a stick in the mud or in a lame kind of way, but i think he keeps a lot to himself. when he and i became friends and i got to know him a little more, though, i realized he’s actually like a really big nerd and he has a great sense of humour. plus he’s really cute, i wasn’t expecting so much aegyo.”

the older man laughs, nodding. “yeah, i’d pretty much agree with you, there. my first impression of him was a little different, though, but maybe it’s because i was, like, _winded_ by how beautiful he is.”

“oh my god,” with a snicker and a roll of his eyes, ten crosses his arms over his chest, head tilting once more as he eyes the other man. “how cheesy is that? i love that for the both of you.”

johnny has to laugh in agreement, because it _is_ cheesy, but it’s also just the truth. his mind briefly revisits the afternoon they met in jaehyun’s colourful classroom, and the moment jaehyun turned around replays on a slow-motion loop, his fluffy hair and wide-eyed expression impossibly accentuating his other-worldly beauty. it felt like seeing the face of an angel for the first time, leaving his ears ringing and his chest tight, and inspiring him to flirt a little, where he otherwise wouldn’t have for professional reasons. but if there’s anything johnny has learned in his life, and particularly in his field, it’s that it can pay tremendously to take a calculated risk.

muted creaking sounds emerge from the direction of the staircase, prompting both men to turn their heads toward the structure. jaehyun soon comes into view, the reveal starting at his polished shoes and gradually climbing upward, until his immaculate face is unveiled and he’s looking between the two men with some illegible emotion, though johnny can detect a shy glimmer in his eye when their gazes meet. 

with every centimeter of the other’s body that had come into view, johnny feels his jaw drop impossibly more — from his beautifully selected ensemble, his sinful body line complete with gorgeous long legs and a cinched waistline, his captivating and alluring makeup that only enhances already unfairly stunning features, all the way up to the top of his head, where his prettily styled hair reveals an attractive forehead (truthfully, johnny had never thought a forehead could be attractive until now), framing the pristine slope in dark wisps where it had been strategically slicked back; leaving a blank canvas for meticulously sculpted brows. he looks like fucking _art,_ like a timeless masterpiece crafted by desperately homoerotic hands and fated for erection in a prestigious museum somewhere amid the stolen wealth of europe, for people to continuously misinterpret his meaning while admiring his ageless beauty. 

ten whistles, pulling johnny out of the trance induced by jaehyun’s spellbinding pulchritude. the tallest man hinges his jaw shut, fathoming he must look ridiculous just standing there, mouth agape, as though his voice had been stolen from him. _oh, but it_ had _been;_ he’d come prepared to witness a spectacle for the gods and still managed to be stunned by jeong jaehyun, like there’s nothing in the world that can equip him to handle the empyrean grace. he just can’t be human — god must have crafted something too close to a seraph by mistake, and sent him to earth to capture johnny’s heart. it’s beyond luck, he thinks. jaehyun is a blessing, is sanctification itself. 

“i — wow …” johnny manages to regain working vocal chords, though he’s laughably unable to do much with them as he keeps staring at the youngest man in the room, looking him from head to toe and finding an enchanting new detail with every once-over. “jaehyun, you — ... _wow.”_

giggling at the man’s speechlessness, jaehyun descends the last few steps, carrying himself over to where johnny is glued to the floor. they touch innately; johnny doesn’t even take his eyes away from jaehyun’s as his palms come up, and the younger man’s unbelievably soft and slender hands are in his own that very instant, johnny registering the warmth his fingers suddenly curl ’round. jaehyun looks up at him, smiling, showing his perfect dimples all while his glossy lips catch the light, and johnny has never wanted to kiss another human being this badly in his entire life. desire clambers up from the pit of his stomach all the way to his throat, and before he knows it, he’s leaning in and claiming the younger man’s mouth, eliciting from his sweet cavern the softest, most lovely sigh he’d ever heard. 

jaehyun’s hands squeeze around johnny’s, and they reposition so that their fingers can lace together and he can come even closer, locked hands pressed between their bodies. the kiss deepens, johnny’s tongue sliding into jaehyun’s mouth, savoring every millimeter of him and immersing his senses in his lover’s heavenly taste. he pulls a resonant moan from the younger man and feels it rattle through his bones in a harmonious vibration, and it only urges him to kiss deeper, to _drown_ in his lover. 

just so, the sound of a throat clearing behind them brings their actions to a screeching halt. jaehyun pulls away, whipping his head around to see ten standing there with his arms clasped at his back, an impish look etched along his sharp features, even if the display had prompted the faintest tint of warmth to his cheeks. johnny notices jaehyun’s ears go bright red, and it’s impossible for him to stifle the chuckle the sight inspires. 

“don’t mean to interrupt or anything, but,” ten clicks his tongue and raises an eyebrow, “don’t you two have somewhere to be?”

jaehyun points a bitter look in his friend’s direction, pouting his lips that are now smeared with gloss. johnny finds the smudged cosmetic rather pretty, in a wrecked sort of way, but there’s a tinge of guilt that sinks in his chest that he’d somewhat ruined the man’s makeup in his desperation to devour him. he hums, and the low sound garners his lover’s attention, jaehyun turning back to face him once again after aggressively mouthing something toward his friend, something johnny hadn’t caught. watching the change from annoyed to enamoured in the younger man’s expression makes johnny’s heart feel warm, and he chuckles, brushing faint fingertips along one of the man’s cheekbones. 

“your friend is right,” says johnny, “we really should get going now. we might be a bit late, but it’s no big deal. they’ll hold our reservation until we show up.”

“ooh, big shot,” comments ten with a low whistle, a move which earns him an eye roll from jaehyun.

“shouldn’t you be on your way _home,_ ten?” the youngest nearly whines the words, and ten scoffs, but starts to gather his belongings regardless. 

“fine, fine. have fun tonight. you look great,” he says as he starts toward the door, pinching his friend’s cheek along the way. he pauses, then, and reaches up to pinch johnny’s cheek, too, laughing, “you look great, too. jaehyun’s lipgloss looks cute on you.” with that, he’s on his way out, leaving a giggling jaehyun and a perplexed johnny behind him. 

immediately, jaehyun attempts to find something to wipe the glossy substance from the other’s mouth, but johnny stops him with a gentle hand around his wrist. 

“does it really look cute on me?” he asks, and jaehyun bursts out laughing (and he’s so contagious, johnny joins him anon), dropping the makeup wipe and wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders, body compelled by the mirth that bubbles through his veins. they lock eyes for a heated moment, before jaehyun’s gaze flickers down to the other man’s plump lips, messily coated in his gloss. 

“yeah,” he finally answers, tilting his head just slightly as he leans in closer, pulling the other down to his level at the same time, “want some more, baby?”

♡

they arrive at the restaurant almost an entire hour late (fifty-two minutes, to be precise), but the host greets them as though they’ve been perfectly punctual, and guides johnny to the table held for him without a single complaint or problem. the establishment is as high-class as they come; fancier than anything jaehyun had ever witnessed with his own eyes, with a main floor housing a sea of elegantly embellished tables and a network of gilded aisles for the clean-cut servers to glide through, bearing carts and trays of delicious-looking food and bottles and _bottles_ of alcohol. there may not be a single sober person in the building, jaehyun muses, as the many people seated comfortably at their tables nurse bubbling glasses in a state of ubiquitousness, many of them seeming liquor-happy and enraptured by the guests they’d brought along, be they lovers or family members or business partners. 

the host ushers them through golden doors and up a winding flight of stairs, leading to a balcony — a sturdy structure with high glass panels that guard any of the drunken patrons from tumbling to their death or certain injury, but still allow them to overlook the gorgeously illuminated restaurant, like kings and queens admiring the beauty of their palace banquet. 

those on the first floor seemed to be of some wealth or importance themselves, but the people on the balcony are, suitably so, a level above; politicians, ceos, celebrities, and anyone lucky enough to be on their arm for the evening. almost every person greets johnny as he passes by, and jaehyun finds himself the recipient of many curious and beguiled looks as his date proudly takes him by the waist and leads him along. it’s more than obvious that jaehyun is with him; though the humble teacher had done well in looking the part of a socialite, he lacks even a sliver of the notoriety possessed by many, if not most of the balcony patrons. he even recognizes one of his mother’s favourite singers, but figures it rude to ask for an autograph while the man clearly tries to enjoy his dinner. 

after what feels like a long, but leisurely stroll through the restaurant, the host leads them to a table situated near one of the huge windows providing a striking view of the glowing cityscape. johnny pulls out jaehyun’s chair for him, and the younger’s ears blush (if only he’d have remembered to ask ten to put more foundation on them), as he thanks him in a tone hushed with shyness and sinks gracefully into the chair. he watches the way the other man moves, admiring his shape as he goes to sit across from them, and the host bows politely before quickly setting off, likely going to fetch a server to wait on them during their stay.

jaehyun’s bright eyes linger on every surface with awe, utterly floored at the glamour of his surroundings. he hears johnny chuckle, presumably at him, and as his gaze falls back upon the man seated across from him, he is reminded that nothing in this entire building can compare to _him._ he’d tried not to stare too persistently on the ride here (thank god he had the temporary distraction of fixing his smeared lipgloss, and johnny had even let him put some on him just for fun, because _why not?_ ), but johnny looks so painfully handsome in his black on black ensemble; his suit simple and sophisticated, but so _expensive-looking,_ from the way its cut to the manner in which it drapes perfectly over each and every centimeter of his body. he recalls looking at red carpet events for overhyped awards shows and always being bored by the lifeless suits the men wore, but none of those men can compare to johnny, he thinks — no other man on earth could make a black suit and black shirt look like robes tailored for a god. 

the black diamond tennis chain that dips into the open space left by the few undone buttons at the top of johnny’s shirt is the nail in jaehyun’s coffin. only someone as sinfully sexy as johnny suh could forego a necktie and look more put-together than any other man in the room.

“like what you see?” his lover suddenly asks, snatching jaehyun back toward reality with his mellow voice. 

he can’t tell if johnny is teasing after catching him staring, or asking in regards to his gaping at their environment. either way, the answer is the same. “yes,” he responds with a chuckle, biting gently into his lower lip, “this place is absolutely insane. i’ve never seen anything like it — but that probably doesn’t come as a surprise.” with another breathy laugh on his lips, jaehyun goes on, “and of course, i’m here with you. and you look so … good,” he settles for a mild adjective, not wanting to start a fire he can’t put out at the moment.

johnny laughs, reaching out a hand and resting it on the table, for jaehyun to take. the other doesn’t miss a beat, lacing their fingers together without hesitation. “thank you, baby. but you’re the star of the show, tonight. nobody in this place can keep their eyes off of you.”

indeed, as jaehyun looks around, he catches the gazes of quite a few people. most of them smile shrinkingly at being caught and look away, but others are bold and hold his stare, and he feels an embarrassed heat bloom around his collar. he doesn’t show it though, only smiles back at them kindly — friendly, but not communicating any interest — before returning his eyes to the one person in the restaurant who matters. “well, you said to dress nicely … and maybe i wanted to impress you, a little bit.” _a lot._

“i’m impressed,” says the older man, tone serious all of a sudden. both men erupt into giggles at the same time, and johnny speaks again once they quiet down, his hand squeezing softly at jaehyun’s. “i have to be honest and admit that i wanted to impress you, too. i found myself wondering, after our first date, if you had ever been wined and dined properly — you know, if anyone had ever really spoiled you, given you anything you wanted for a whole night and treated you like the prince you are.” 

jaehyun blushes at those words, averting his gaze in affectionate timidity.

“i’m serious,” johnny continues, trying to follow his irises and maintain eye contact, “it’s not even about money, really. it’s about giving you what you deserve. or, at least trying to — you really deserve the whole world, baby. but i hope tonight can at least be a start.” 

“this is wonderful, john,” jaehyun tells him, voice as soft as his eyes, his strong feelings threatening to forge a lump in his throat. yet, he swallows it down as best he can, not wanting to embarrass himself by crying in public. “it’s more than a start. i don’t know if i deserve all of this, but i’m so grateful to share tonight with you … i’m so grateful for _you,_ and that we met, and … i feel like the luckiest person alive right now, to be honest.” he laughs, trying to resist the habitual urge to mess with his hair, “i mean, i guess the fact that they didn’t throw out our reservation was a sign that tonight would be full of good things.”

the older man licks his lips, raising his eyebrows. “well, they wouldn’t have done that, anyway. i own the place, after all.”

jaehyun blinks. “you _do?”_

a chuckle. “yeah, i do. it’s a long story, but i bought it a few months ago. i wanted to bring my mom here when she was in town, but the place is reservation-only and we couldn’t get one in time, and they wouldn’t let me buy my way in, either. so … i kinda just bought the place.” 

by the time a waitress arrives to ask about drinks, she finds jaehyun sitting there with his mouth hanging open, and johnny giggling up a storm.

♡

jaehyun hadn’t found himself unironically describing anything as ‘magical’ since he was about nine years old, but no other word can truly encapsulate the evening he shared with johnny.

the food was immaculate. the wine was delicious. the general atmosphere of the restaurant was perfect. jaehyun felt great, looked great, and spent hours seated across from the most wonderful man he’s ever met, trading stories and laughing and just looking into each other’s eyes in reverent, loving silence. by the time they left, jaehyun was full of good food and the pit of his gut felt warm from all he’d drank (johnny had been a bit more responsible, given that he has to drive, but he told jaehyun he could drink as much as he wanted to and the other certainly did, if his slight, happy buzz is anything to go off of), not to mention johnny held his hand until they got to his crazy spaceship car and _then_ he opened the door for him, like the incredible, sexy gentleman he is.

it dawns on him once he’s strapped in, though, that the night is coming to a close. johnny will probably take him home, kiss him goodnight, and then go home to tuck in his son. which is fine, jaehyun can fathom the responsibilities of a parent despite the fact that he himself doesn’t have any children, but there’s some selfish ache in his chest, wishing he could have johnny all to himself tonight. he doesn’t want to go home, doesn’t want this to end. 

as johnny settles into the driver’s seat, jaehyun nibbles at his lower lip and unbuckles his own seatbelt. it catches the older man’s attention, evidenced by the way he glances toward his lover, eyes quizzical and arms frozen mid-reach for the ignition. “you okay? did you forget something inside?”

“no,” jaehyun answers softly, but he’s sitting up, leaning over his own seat and closer to johnny’s personal space. before the older man can ask another question, jaehyun kisses him furiously, lips pressing hard against the other’s and tongue licking into his mouth without a trace of hesitation. he feels johnny kiss him back near instantly, once he gets over the initial shock of the sudden contact, and jaehyun smirks against his lips, raising a hand to brush through his lover’s thick, dark hair while the other steadies him on the seat, an anchor holding him in place subconsciously so he can focus on johnny’s soft, plush mouth. 

johnny moans into the kiss when jaehyun starts to play with his tongue, and the younger takes it as an invitation, crawling over the middle console and into the older man’s lap, managing to not break the kiss. at this new angle, he kisses johnny deeper, straddling his slightly spread thighs and grinding down against him, feeling a distinct pulse between the man’s legs as his cock starts to stir to life. it’s solely encouragement for jaehyun to roll his hips harder, wanting to draw the strongest reaction possible out of johnny, hoping that it would make resisting him impossible; that it could make johnny genuinely consider fucking him in his fancy car, which likely costs more than all the money jaehyun has ever spent in his life, in the middle of a parking garage. _that’s how desperately he wants him,_ wants something more out of tonight — doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet.

“baby,” the older man moans out, breathless as he breaks the kiss. jaehyun just starts kissing down his neck, and he feels johnny sigh a steamy breath, groaning as jaehyun’s lips press against a particularly sensitive spot. “baby, baby — wait —”

the younger whines, trailing kisses up the man’s neck and behind his ear, breathing hard against his warm skin. “i want you,” he whispers, pleased to see johnny shiver at his low voice, the response fueling his determination to get what he wants out of this (and what he knows, deep down, the other wants, too), “please, daddy, i want you so bad.”

there’s a twitch from johnny’s hips, one that presses his clothed cock harder against jaehyun’s ass, and both of them moan in result. “oh, fuck,” johnny murmurs, hands dragging down the smaller man’s back in a smooth caress, “i want you, too, babyboy — but let me take you home first, alright? the night’s not over yet.”

jaehyun pauses, pulling back to look at the other with hazy eyes. relief eases his desperation a little, but he’s a little too worked up now. “wait, really? but what about donghyuck?”

the taller man chuckles airily. “he’s at a sleepover with his friends. i was gonna surprise you and tell you i’ve got the house to myself tonight, if you wanted to hang out there for a while … it’s the weekend, after all.”

he only stares at johnny for a few moments, before breaking into a wide, dimpled smile and nodding his head vigorously. “god, yes. hurry, let’s go!” and just like that, he’s climbing off johnny as if nothing happened, and the older wheezes, adjusting the seat back to its proper trajectory before trying to will his half-hard cock to soften. 

“jesus, jaehyun,” he groans before starting the car. hearing the younger giggle, johnny pouts a little as he pulls out of the parking space, and he thinks to himself that he’s never been more eager to get home in his life. 

♡

the remainder of the car ride had been pleasant — despite nearly having sex in the confined space, the two managed to fall into conversation with ease, fully enjoying every moment of each other’s company, just as they had at the restaurant. they arrive at johnny’s home before they even know it, and jaehyun watches in awe as johnny backs into a massive garage, expertly parking the car in what seems to be its designated space. johnny instructs him to wait for him to get his door, which is nothing new, but jaehyun is too preoccupied looking around at all of the ridiculously expensive cars surrounding him to get flustered this time around.

once he steps out, he goes for a closer look, admiring all of the vehicles like a kid in a candy store. there’s another two-seater, but the rest seem to be four-doors of various models and manufacturers. it seems johnny has a thing for the shiny black variety, though he does see one matte black car, some type of suv, but certainly the nicest, most luxurious suv jaehyun had ever seen. 

“how many cars do you have?” he asks, an almost childish wonder rounding out his deep voice. he does something of a spin as he takes in the contents of the spacious garage, and johnny has to laugh at him, finding the younger man incredulously cute. 

“six,” johnny answers as though it’s something casual, and jaehyun looks at him in disbelief. what would one person need six cars for? “you could say i collect them, i guess,” the older answers, as though he’s read jaehyun’s mind, “though, i do sell some older ones i don’t drive as much anymore, but at pretty much the same rate that i buy new ones. so the number of cars i actually _have_ always stays just about the same.” 

though he’s never cared much about money, jaehyun’s curiosity gets the better of him. “how much does all of this cost?”

“altogether? i have no idea,” johnny admits somewhat abashedly, a tiny laugh on his tongue, “but the one i drove you here in is definitely my most expensive. i told you there are only a handful of those models that were made, right? it cost me a pretty penny to be able to get one,” he clicks his tongue, appearing to calculate the price from united states dollars to the national currency. “it was about 14 billion won.”

 _“billion?”_ jaehyun almost coughs. he shouldn’t be surprised — johnny probably didn’t even miss the money after he spent it. while spending so much on a car seems astronomically outrageous to him, he quickly remembers that johnny just lives a different type of life. he always has. “i bet you’re not gonna sell that one then, huh?”

johnny laughs, “i don’t plan on it, no. maybe i’ll give you a tour of all my cars later, though, it’s already pretty late. i might even let you drive one, one day.”

the younger bites his lip. “that’s not a good idea. i can’t drive.”

“nevermind, then,” johnny says hurriedly, and jaehyun laughs out loud, following him through a door that leads into the man’s kitchen. “you can’t drive, huh? just never bothered learning?”

“sort of,” jaehyun admits, leaning on the counter, “the thought of it makes me kind of nervous. i’m interested in learning; it would be really convenient to not have to take the subway to work every day. but now i just don’t have the time to take classes, or anything,” so comes a soft chuckle, “plus, people say gay people are bad drivers, so maybe it’s just not meant to be.”

that earns a loud laugh from johnny, one that sees him throwing his head back and all. jaehyun thinks he looks gorgeous like that. 

“really? i’ve never heard that one, huh,” he grins, “do they say anything about bisexuals and driving?”

“not that i know,” jaehyun giggles, “but you’re a great driver, so i guess it doesn’t matter. most of my friends are gay, actually, and i don’t think any of them are particularly good at driving, if they even know how.”

a comfortable silence settles over them after they share a few more laughs. before he can even realize what’s happening, jaehyun feels himself being hoisted up by johnny and placed onto the counter, and their lips are meeting in another kiss, but a long and languid one this time. jaehyun’s arms loop around johnny’s shoulders and his legs wrap around his middle, and johnny holds the younger by the waist, taking his time exploring his mouth and simply _feeling him;_ his warmth, his beauty, his energy. 

when johnny pulls away, there’s a question on his lips. “do you want to hang out in the hot tub for a bit?”

jaehyun looks surprised by the suggestion, as though it’s the last thing he would have expected the other to say. he blinks, tilting his head. “well, sure, but — i don’t have a swimsuit.”

johnny grins. “you don’t need one, baby.”

♡

jaehyun never would have guessed that the first time johnny would see him naked would be under these circumstances, but he’s not complaining. the water is warm, the stars are out, and he’s drinking expensive rosé next to a gorgeous man.

truthfully, it had been a little awkward at first due to a sudden shyness that had overcome the younger man, and jaehyun had even insisted on undressing in one of the guest bathrooms while johnny stripped openly and freely in the middle of the kitchen, before heading out to the back to get the hot tub ready. when he had finally gotten over his nerves, jaehyun joined him, slipping through where johnny had left the sliding door slightly open and marveling at the sight waiting for him under the stars. 

he was met with a gorgeous infinity pool, embedded with bright, colour-changing neon lights and a fucking _waterfall wall_ that partially aides in separating the pool from the spa. the sound of the pouring water was soothing as he walked along the pool’s perimeter, soon finding his lover sunken to his shoulders in the bubbling spa; a sight which inspired a dimpled smile. “come in,” johnny had beckoned to him, sitting up and reaching out a welcoming hand to his special guest, “the water is perfect.”

and it is. the feeble chill of the early autumn night succumbs entirely to the warmth within the tub, not to mention the jets are set to an ideal speed, massaging the heated water along jaehyun’s soft skin and persuading him to forget about any stress in his life whatsoever. he becomes so comfortable, he briefly forgets that he is naked, at least until the amount of blushing wine shared between them steadily grows to an extent that dissolves the filter of jaehyun’s lustful eyes, which are now admiring the other man’s body without shame. johnny is so well-built, jaehyun could tell through his _clothes,_ but the glimpses of bare, muscled arms and slivers of revealed chest often caused his breath to hitch, as they served as an undeniable reminder of what exactly those luxurious fabrics are covering. now, everything is out in the open (well, most of everything; the bubbling water makes it hard to see anything beneath it, aside from warped organic shapes that vaguely resemble a human body) and he just can’t help himself, can’t take his eyes off this unbelievable man. 

johnny notices, of course (jaehyun really is not being subtle at all in his somewhat tipsy state, and he finds it endearing), but he doesn’t comment on it for the time being. he’s doing some staring of his own, in fact; jaehyun’s body is the polar opposite of something to disregard, for its level of perfection is proportionally on-par with that of his flawless face. it’s curious to johnny, as in the past, he tended to be attracted to smaller, slimmer boys who exhibit a certain size difference in relation to his own stature — but jaehyun is nowhere near that, and johnny is more attracted to him than he’s ever been to anyone. someone could probably mistake them for gym bros instead of lovers (even if those things do not necessarily have to be mutually exclusive in any way) and he honestly wouldn’t blame them. 

tension flourishes between them as they entertain lingering stares in between conversation, and though it’s clear that they came here to do something a little more than platonic, based on that episode in the restaurant parking garage, there’s not necessarily any _pressure_ to speed things along _._ the night is young, and they’re enjoying sharing each other’s space and learning more about each other, as well as just admiring one another both physically and beyond. 

“you know,” johnny starts, setting his glass down on the edge of the tub, “i was surprised when i met your friend today, and we had a conversation fully in english. i figured he wasn’t korean, but where is he from?”

jaehyun nods and gives a low hum, cheeks warm from the water and the rosé. in a passing thought, johnny thinks he must blush and bruise so easily, his perfect milky complexion like a canvas begging for colour. “he’s chinese, but he’s from thailand, born and raised. i’m pretty sure thai is his first language, but he learned english before korean, so he’s a bit more comfortable using that. we tend to use english when we hang out and text and stuff.”

the older man stares at jaehyun for a moment, looking mystified. “wait, you speak english? like, perfect english?”

tilting his head, jaehyun is silent for a few beats before he breaks into a huge smile, and then a laugh. _that really hadn’t come up, had it?_ “yeah, i do,” he answers in the aforementioned language once he’s able to form words without giggling between syllables, “i lived in america for four or five years when i was a kid, actually. i guess i should have told you that when you mentioned you were from chicago.”

“yeah,” johnny answers, still in shock, “i mean, my english and korean are pretty much on the same level since i grew up using both, so it doesn’t matter all that much. but to think you spoke english this whole time and i had no idea ... that’s crazy.” 

setting his glass down, jaehyun comes nearer to the other man, brushing a knee against his leg beneath the water. “maybe part of me was just a little shy … your voice in general makes me crazy, but when you speak english … you sound so sexy. i’d probably get all flustered if i heard it more often.” 

“oh, yeah?” the taller man’s tongue traces over his sinfully plump lips, and jaehyun watches in awe, reaching out and resting a hand on johnny’s bicep. “says the one with the sexiest deep voice ever … but i like it when you’re all flustered, baby. you’re so cute, and sexy.” his arms enclose jaehyun’s middle, and their bare bodies press together, making the smaller man whimper quietly. jaehyun never thought he’d get a thrill from feeling so small in another man’s arms, but here he is. 

“john,” he sighs, biting his lip as his lover starts to kiss down his neck. a string of soft moans spill from him as johnny keeps at it, making his way down the sleek column, lingering and sucking in places that make jaehyun’s breath hitch. he gasps when he feels teeth pinch the sensitive skin near a dip in his collarbone, and jaehyun moans out his approval, wet hands grasping johnny’s hair. their hips rock into each other as johnny kisses his way to the other side of the shorter man’s neck, and the water that had been pleasantly warm suddenly becomes unbearably hot with these new sensations burning through jaehyun, only more intense with every mark left on him by johnny. 

johnny’s lips make their way back up, and soon enough he’s kissing jaehyun properly, licking into his mouth without a trace of shyness. his hands grab onto jaehyun’s ass and he squeezes, smirking as his lover moans into his mouth, kneading his small but soft and squishy cheeks under the water’s surface. he spreads him a little, and jaehyun gasps at the feeling of the bubbling water near his entrance; intensified by their proximity to one of the jets. jaehyun moans, arms clasped around johnny’s shoulders as the stream pulses against his hole. 

“you sound so pretty,” the older man tells him, both hands squeezing the younger’s cheeks as he keeps them spread, “does that feel good, jae?”

“oh,” jaehyun whimpers, nodding his head and continuing to grind his hips up against the other’s, “ _yes,_ it feels so good …” he feels his hole start to flutter, trying to open to get more of the vibration inside of him, but it’s futile without lube, though the water does help a little. he whines, his body getting hotter and hotter with the need for something more. “john, baby … i need more, please …” 

the moment the words are breathed past his lips, jaehyun feels himself being effortlessly lifted by johnny and placed onto the cold edge of the spa. the older man sits up, eyes hazy as he looks at his lover, a single whisper of, “hands and knees,” flustering jaehyun, just as it compels him to do what is asked of him. he’s pink in the face at being so vulnerable and exposed, and hyperaware of every water droplet that bounds down the curve of his ass or thighs, but his brain feels scrambled as johnny’s large hands take hold of his cheeks once again and spread him open. he moans loudly when a hot tongue presses flat to his hole and laps at the rim, the tip swirling wet and warm around the tight pucker and prodding against it, teasing an entry that doesn’t yet come. 

johnny bobs his head along with the strokes of his tongue and jaehyun crumbles, pushing his ass back for more and biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. the other man seems determined to get more out of him, though, evidenced by the lewd way he starts sucking around his hole and makes pleased sounds of his own, like he’s eating the most delicious meal in the world. he continues to lap at jaehyun’s quivering entrance and the younger’s thighs are trembling, legs spreading slightly more as he sinks further down against the hard surface of the underground tub’s edge, feeling like his arms might give out if the pleasure escalates any further. 

before he knows it, jaehyun’s upper half is flat against the edge, his hard, sensitive nipples brushing the cold and smooth surface and making him whimper. meanwhile, his ass is still in the air, being devoured by johnny, whose now-stiff tongue is prodding at his sopping wet hole with more and more pressure until it’s able to slip inside. jaehyun whines, wishing he had something to grab onto just to brace and ground himself, but alas. his cock twitches between his legs, toes curling as the other man starts to tongue fuck him, pressing in as deep as he can and then slowly pulling out, repeating the sweet and torturous process. 

he goes deeper and deeper every time until he’s gone in as far as he possibly can with just his tongue, pulling back to admire the flushed and slick hole, and the way his lover looks from this angle. he massages jaehyun’s cheeks, chuckling as he hears him mewl like a kitten, before diving back in and fucking his tongue into the younger man at a punishing pace. jaehyun practically wails, unsure if its leftover water from the tub or johnny’s spit dripping down onto his balls, but either way, it’s driving him insane. his legs tense up, one bending at the knee and lifting his foot into the air before dropping back down, the pleasurable sensation too much for his body to handle, and somehow not enough at the same time.

“oh my god, _johnny_ —” moans jaehyun, his voice climbing an octave and limbs continuing to curl and uncurl when he feels the older man start to slip a finger inside of him, along with his tongue, “more, please, _more.”_

johnny hums against jaehyun’s stretching rim, wriggling his finger slightly and licking along where it meets jaehyun’s sensitive skin. then, all of a sudden, he’s pulling away, and jaehyun feels like he might actually start crying as he whines his disapproval of the loss of contact. the older delivers a teasing smack to jaehyun’s ass, which causes him to yelp, and his legs to almost give out. 

“let’s finish this inside, hmm?” he suggests, straightening up and reaching out to help jaehyun to his feet, though it seems the younger man doesn’t trust his wobbly legs. 

johnny chuckles, scooping jaehyun up into his arms instead, smiling as the man clings to him with arms wrapped ‘round his shoulders and legs just the same at his waist. on the way back inside, johnny presses a few buttons on a keypad beside the sliding doors, causing the jets of the hot tub to stop and the rainbow lights to shut off. he’ll get the bottle and glasses later.

♡

wrecked moans echo through johnny’s bedroom as his fingers plunge in and out of jaehyun, complimenting the squelching sounds derived from a bit too much lube that had been squeezed out in eagerness. they’d barely dried off before they were all over each other, lips bruised and sore from too much kissing, but they just couldn’t stop themselves, like they’re mad with lust. now, however, jaehyun is on his stomach once again, pushing back eagerly against the fingers pumping into his hole and stretching him wide and good. his blushing cock is weeping all over johnny’s beautiful silk sheets, but the other seems like he couldn’t possibly care less about it, if the way he continues to make jaehyun _dizzy_ with pleasure is anything to go by. 

“john, please,” jaehyun begs, thighs quivering and knees on the verge of giving out after being teased and prepped for so long, “please, i’m ready. i _need_ you.”

“mmm,” johnny hums as if he’s thinking about it, curling his fingers inside of the younger man and nearly bringing him to tears, “i think you can beg better than that, baby.” removing his fingers, the older man takes hold of his rather neglected cock and sighs at the contact. he spreads the excess lube along his shaft and retrieves the bottle to add even more, aware that even with his care to properly and adequately stretch jaehyun, it’s going to be a tight fit. 

ad interim, jaehyun is falling to pieces, his whole body flushed at this point and covered in hickies and love-bruises, making him into even more of a work of art. he whines needily when he’s left empty, pressing his forehead against the mattress and trying to catch his breath so he can speak, but johnny’s tip starts rubbing against his hole, and his brain short circuits all over again. jaehyun trembles, and something of a sob leaves him as he desperately tries to grind his hips against the man’s thick shaft, tries to entice him to just fucking _fuck him_ already.

but johnny isn’t having any of it. “come on, jaehyunnie,” he coos, circling the rim with his tip and applying just enough pressure to make jaehyun squirm, “tell me how much you want your daddy to fuck you.”

“daddy,” jaehyun cries out, voice rasped with pure desperation, “please, please, please fuck me … please, i need it so bad, i need _you_ so bad.”

he must have done a good enough job that time, because all of a sudden, johnny’s entire cock is being shoved into jaehyun’s waiting hole, all at once. he doesn’t pause until he’s bottomed out completely, and jaehyun actually screams, though the sound is a bit muffled by the mattress. “perfect,” johnny praises, giving the younger man a few pats on his ass, “just perfect, baby, what a fucking angel.”

from the sudden intrusion, jaehyun had tensed a little, but he starts to relax around johnny after the older had ceased moving upon entering him fully, clearly giving him some time to adjust. he’s taken big cocks before — hell, his ex is pretty well-endowed — but jaehyun has never felt this full in his life. he swears he can feel it in his stomach, and as he looks down, he thinks he can _see it,_ pressing up against his guts. through heavy breaths and hooded eyes, he looks back at johnny, makeup slightly smudged in certain places but otherwise staying perfectly intact. as their eyes meet, jaehyun feels firecrackers in his abdomen, and he nods at the other man, signaling that he can move, _pleading_ for it with his eyes.

johnny doesn’t need to be told again. he starts to thrust shallowly at first, pulling slightly back and pressing in all the way, just to get the tight channel used to some friction, though jaehyun’s walls are slick and smooth from sufficient prep. jaehyun moans, dropping his head into the pillows, and johnny chuckles, hands tight on his lover’s hips, more than likely forming fresh bruises. 

“you alright?” he asks, and the younger answers with a moan, wiggling his hips back to try to encourage johnny to speed up. 

“fuck, you’re so big,” jaehyun sighs out. 

johnny chuckles at him, though he feels warmth bloom beneath his skin. “yeah? you like that?”

“yeah,” jaehyun answers breathlessly, kneading his lower lip with his teeth. his ears are bright red, and a sweet pink colours most of his upper half as he moans out a, “ _love it.”_

the older man’s cock throbs at the affirmation, and jaehyun _feels it,_ letting out a tiny, mewl-like sound at the pulsation. johnny’s grip tightens on his hips, and he’s biting his own lip, starting to quicken his thrusts a little, still hitting that spot deep inside of jaehyun; his size allowing him to nestle against it effortlessly. “baby, you feel so good. fuck, i need to —”

“ _please,”_ the younger man interjects in a throaty tone, already knowing what it is his lover wants, “god, please.”

with a sigh, johnny pulls all the way out until solely the tip remains inside, moving his hands down to spread jaehyun’s cheeks and admire where they’re connected. he hears a soft and shaky sigh from jaehyun, likely from embarrassment at the exposure, but johnny thinks they look like fucking _art_ like this, and wishes he could take an album’s worth of pictures. even so, he settles for his photographic memory in this moment and pushes his way back inside, drawing loud moans from both of them. after that, he’s snapping his hips hard and fast into jaehyun, setting a tempo with both the distinct sound of his hips meeting jaehyun’s ass and the subtle rocking of the sturdy bed. jaehyun is quickly reduced to a moaning mess, and johnny thinks he looks and sounds _divine_ this way, taking him so well and moaning out his name like his favourite prayer.

eventually, jaehyun’s arms give out and he’s crying out into the mattress as johnny doesn’t let up even for a moment, pounding into him relentlessly and slamming against his prostate every time. he’s leaking so much that there’s a puddle of precum beneath him, and his cock is red from holding back his impending release. it hurts a little, but he doesn’t care; the pleasure drowns out the pain like a raft swept away by a stormy sea. he might actually be shedding tears now, gripping onto the sheets for dear life and taking what has to be the most intense pounding of his life like a _pro._

“you close, baby?” asks the older man, groaning as he can feel jaehyun clenching around his cock, “you gonna cum soon, hm?”

“uh huh,” jaehyun whines out as he lifts his head with what little strength he has left, squirming in a way that contradicts itself in trying to pull away and push back for more at the same time, “i’m so, so close, daddy, oh my god …”

one of johnny’s hands moves upward, releasing its grip on jaehyun’s ass and rubbing along his smooth, muscular back prior to circling around and caressing over his abs. it continues on a downward path until it wraps around his cock and starts to furiously jack him off at the same rate he’s fucking into him. jaehyun keens, hips jerking forward as johnny’s tight grip moves back and forth along his shaft, a surprisingly high-pitched moan flying past his bruised lips. johnny’s hand is big enough to jerk him and thumb along his slit at the same time, which is an attribute jaehyun’s past partners rarely possessed, being that the size of his cock is nothing insignificant — it’s not as big as johnny’s, though, so he figures his lover has had more than enough practice with this technique. 

“john, oh god, i’m —” he cuts himself off with a thick moan, knees weakening and threatening to buckle any moment, “i’m gonna cum, johnny, i’m gonna _cum!”_

with his other hand, johnny’s fingers take hold of jaehyun’s hair and pull him up, arm quickly moving to wrap around his torso to support him as he keeps thrusting in and jacking him off. his back is pressed flush to johnny’s front, the slickness of shared sweat a hot sensation along his skin and adding to the building of pressure between his thighs. at this angle, johnny seems to press into him impossibly deeper, slightly bulging against his navel and making jaehyun feel so beautifully small. he lays his head back on the other man’s shoulder, moaning shamelessly now as johnny marks up his neck with his lips and teeth and fucks into him mercilessly, endlessly stimulating his prostate and making him choke on his own pleasure. 

finally, jaehyun lets out a broken cry and starts spurting cum into johnny’s hand, tears flowing in thin, pretty rivulets from his eyes, which are sparkly once he opens them in shock that johnny is _still_ thrusting. he clenches, and johnny lets out a low, guttural sound that resembles a sort of growl before he’s cumming, too, blowing his load deep inside jaehyun in powerful waves. he rolls his hips through it, fucking his release deeper into the smaller man, who whines in overstimulated inquietude. it’s _bliss,_ though, and jaehyun is completely spent, slumping against the other man as though his bones had become gelatinous. 

johnny chuckles, nuzzling into jaehyun’s neck and staying still with him for a few moments,remaining connected and bathing in a golden afterglow. 

“how do you feel?” he asks after a while, once his lover seems to have returned to earth. 

the younger man takes a moment to respond, but johnny doesn’t worry, because he spots a wide, dimpled smile on jaehyun’s face. it’s clearly contagious, as soon johnny is grinning from ear to ear as well, even giggling along with jaehyun, who’s particularly giddy, despite being visibly exhausted. 

“i feel wonderful,” he says, a sated sigh punctuating his words, “that was amazing.”

“good,” johnny replies, stroking over jaehyun’s toned stomach, “mhm, it was … and i know you probably want to pass out now, babe, but we should really clean up.”

jaehyun whines. “i can’t walk after that. you’re gonna have to carry me.”

that earns a laugh from johnny, who leans in to press a kiss to jaehyun’s cheek. “you say that like it’s a problem. come on, we can have a shower and then cuddle and sleep on fresh sheets. i’ll even take your makeup off for you.” he blinks, before adding, “i’m surprised it’s still on, by the way.”

“me too, honestly,” it’s jaehyun’s turn to laugh, “but ten said it would, so i guess he was telling the truth. but that sounds really nice … i haven’t cuddled a man to sleep in a long time.” 

johnny smiles, and as jaehyun lazily turns his head to face him, warmth spreads between their gazes. jaehyun’s heart flutters, and johnny presses a series of soft kisses to the younger’s pretty lips, making him giggle once again, eyes crinkling with mirth. the next moment, he’s being gathered into johnny’s arms and carried across the room and through a door, the older man gently setting him into the tub to relax for a bit while he gets the separate shower ready.

there’s something blissfully domestic about it all, and jaehyun hums as he lays there, admiring the lines and curves of johnny’s body, both hard and soft and everything in between. he’d noticed he had a great ass before now, of course, but it looks absolutely _spectacular_ from this angle, with nothing to obstruct it from jaehyun’s appreciative view. he must be totally fucked out, because without a care in the world, he finds himself speaking his thoughts aloud. 

“you have such a nice butt. like, really nice.”

the older man looks back at him, and then curves his neck to get the best possible view of his own ass. he laughs out loud, but jaehyun notices the faint flush to his cheeks. the ones on his face, that is. 

“thank you. sehun hyung tells me that pretty much every day, but it feels special when you say it.” 

pleased with himself, jaehyun’s eyes close as he leans back in the empty tub. there’s a big part of him that wishes this night would never end, that they could stay here in a heavenly limbo and never have to worry about anything else in the world, nor come down from this gorgeous high birthed by lust and love — but an even bigger part of him is excited to wake up in his lover’s arms, the next morning, to hold him as they re-enter the world of the conscious in each other’s embrace, seeing one another in their most intimate states. yes, he’s more than ready for that. 

even if he suddenly remembers he owes ten 50,000 won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i'm thinking of working on another oneshot soon, so ch5 might not be out for a few weeks ,,, but we'll see what happens. i'm really inspired and happy to keep working on this, and i'm glad people seem to be enjoying it ^^ 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos and bookmarks are more than appreciated, thank you so much!!
> 
> and feel free to [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) if you want!! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, it's me!! *crickets*
> 
> okay so i'm sorry this took so long!! jfvhfdhjdf between school and other stuff, it's been hard to find both time and inspiration to write, and i was really bummed about not being able to get this out sooner T______T but, we're here now lol, better late than never!!
> 
> also sidenote, the last few parts of this chapter were like . barely proofread because i was way too thirsty to get this out, so . if you see any typos or formatting mistakes or anything else that just looks weird . just ignore them, i'll notice them eventually and fix them dvfhjvfhjdf. thank you 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! i'll try to have the next one out before 6 million years have passed ,,,, thanks so much for the love this fic has been getting, it means the world. ♡

what wakes him first is a mystery to the serenity of his senses; between the saffrons of daylight streaming through the fissures among thick curtains and the lively chorus of birds chattering throughout the heavens, johnny cannot decipher the culprit. nevertheless, he finds himself nudged delicately from the drunkening warmth of sleep, and though stubbornly heavy eyes refuse to open just yet, he quickly becomes aware of his surroundings — the pleasant calidity of his soft mattress, the weight of his head sunken comfortably into his pillow, and the warm, breathing mass in his arms. upon the realization that the last thing is, in fact, not a typical component of his mornings, johnny’s eyelids become weightless, flying open to unobstruct his vision, which blurs and blotches with somnolence prior to focusing. the brief state of puzzled alarm dissipates when honey brown irises befall an image surely reserved for the god of gods; a peacefully sleeping jaehyun, his delicately lidded eyes and long, dark lashes having him resemble heaven’s highest angel. 

both of johnny’s arms are wrapped around him, allowing him to feel jaehyun’s every breath push through his body, and every centimeter of soft, bare skin pressed against his own unclothed frame. the other man feels too good, too perfect to the touch to exist in this reality, or perhaps johnny’s lowly mortal hands just aren’t good enough to feel him. yet they’re here, nestled against each other in his bed like a pair of royal lovers, too enraptured in one another to care about anything outside the walls of this bedroom, outside of their _bodies,_ which feel like one in this embrace. 

as the younger man begins to stir, the older man remains still, content to watch the gorgeous spectacle that is jeong jaehyun, able to see the sudden conflict between torpidity and wakefulness amid the slight twitch in lidded eyes and the subtle scrunch of his nose. there’s a pull in johnny’s chest, seeing jaehyun so intimately, and seeing him before he sees anything else in the world — any other person, any paperwork, any text or email. the thought causes a fond smile to curve plush lips, and at that same moment, jaehyun’s eyes finally flutter open, consciousness dawning on him in the way that the sun bathes the earth in light at the start of each morning. their gazes meet with an innate magnetism, and though surprise eclipses jaehyun’s pretty features initially, he smiles back; those adorable dimples making their first appearance of the day. 

it’s then, johnny realizes what that feeling in his chest had been, because it blooms with an undeniable intensity the very second jaehyun smiles, like the younger man had brought a warm and lively solstice to his heart. a knowing whisper lingers in the back of his mind, uttering the words that come to glimmer in his eyes as he just looks at the gorgeous man at his side, utterly reverent of his breathtaking splendor. 

_i want to wake up to you every day of my life._

“good morning,” comes out of his mouth instead, and the salutation earns a sleepy chuckle from jaehyun, who turns himself fully to face the older man, having enough brainpower to carefully avoid breaking their embrace in the process. their gazes linger for a handful of moments, a pleasant silence the warmth that allows blossoms of affection to flower among them. the tenderness of the moment tickles them like a pure white feather, and they engage in another bout of amourous laughter. 

“morning,” jaehyun answers belatedly, though as if no time had passed at all; voice charmingly groggy and even lower than usual. he closes his eyes and nestles against johnny’s neck, soft lips moving faintly against the other man’s sensitive skin and evoking the slightest tremor as his breath breezes over the yielding flesh, “what time is it?”

cued by the question, johnny extends the arm farthest from jaehyun and reaches for his phone, which lies ignored on the nightstand. he soon raises it to peek at the numbers displayed on the screen, not even acknowledging the hundreds of notifications piled beneath it. “eight-twenty-seven. do you have somewhere to be?”

“mm, no,” jaehyun hums, and johnny can’t deny the bit of relief that swirls through his chest, “only curious. do _you_ have somewhere to be?”

“there’s technically always somewhere i could be, in one way or another,” laughs the older man, rubbing along jaehyun’s back and silently marveling at just how _soft_ his skin is, “but nowhere i _have_ to be, no. being here with you is a much better use of my time, i think.” he watches as jaehyun’s eyes open again, looking up at him with a certain sparkle that tells him that johnny’s words had touched him. then, a warm hue paints across the younger man’s cheeks, and stains his ears. 

“i just realized i don’t have any clothes on,” he giggles, and johnny laughs out loud, squeezing the younger man a little. 

“i offered you pajamas after our shower, but you were so out of it you wanted to go straight to bed. i practically had to brush your teeth for you,” he tells him, and jaehyun blushes a shade darker, hiding his face against the other’s neck once more. “but, hey — i’m naked, too, if it makes you feel any better. figured you wouldn’t want to be alone on that one.”

“how thoughtful of you,” jaehyun snickers, rolling his eyes, “i’m sure that must have been quite a sacrifice.”

with a hum, johnny raises one of his hands to brush through jaehyun’s soft hair, admiring his bare face. there’s just something endlessly immaculate about him like this; stripped of everything, an image mirroring the satisfying, raw beauty of a blank canvas or pristine marble, and yet something even beyond that, something rendering him an untouched masterpiece. “i used to prefer to sleep naked, actually,” says johnny, stretching one of his arms before allowing it to rest behind his head, a wide palm cradling his cranium, “i still would, if i didn’t have a kid with a bad habit of barging in unannounced.”

jaehyun chuckles sweetly, leaning half-overtop of johnny and pressing his weight onto him, grounding him into the mattress. their eyes meet, and no words are needed as they only look at one another, absorbing the comfort and tranquility exhibited by this moment between them, where they truly don’t have to think about anything else in the world. “well, at least you don’t have to worry about that for today.”

stunned wordless by the beauty on top of him, johnny just nods, eyes flickering across every feature of jaehyun’s perfect face. before he knows it, their lips have met in a tender kiss, and his arms have wrapped around jaehyun once again, pinning him against his own, larger frame, and holding him there as though he never plans on letting go. meanwhile, jaehyun’s hands cup either of johnny’s cheeks, pouring his heart into their kiss, though an air of sleepiness remains and gives his actions a calm and relaxed energy; the languidity of a lazy morning encircling them in a peaceful and sensual ambience. 

a quiet moan slips from jaehyun’s lips when johnny’s hands slink lower to cup his ass, giving the supple flesh a few prurient squeezes as their tongues meet in a wet, passionate whirl. the older man teases a single finger between the soft cheeks, tracing over jaehyun’s warm entrance, which is still the slightest bit slick from their activities the night prior. he circles over the pucker, evoking an airy whine from jaehyun, who shivers weakly at the contact. due to how close they are, johnny can feel even the slightest movement jaehyun makes, and vice versa; every hitch of breath, every shiver, every moan is shared between them — which makes their copulation all the more intimate; a hyperawareness of each other, as though they feel each sensation twice. 

gently, johnny rolls over until he has jaehyun on his back and pinned against the mattress, looking soft and gorgeous in the mild caress of morning’s light. their eyes only leave each other when johnny reaches toward the nightstand once again, prying open the first drawer and retrieving a familiar bottle, but after that, their gazes lock once more, a thousand words’ worth of confessions glittering radiantly between their eyes. the older man uncaps the lubricant, and jaehyun sighs delicately in anticipation, drawing his knees up more and spreading his legs to bare everything to his lover. 

johnny’s eyes linger on every centimeter of exposed skin, admiring how jaehyun turns pink just about _everywhere,_ as he generously coats his fingers. it isn’t long before he’s pressing one inside, pleased to find the walls seem to remember him, and open easily; so much so that he can add a second finger much earlier than otherwise expected. jaehyun makes a songful whimpering sound, his breath catching with surprise as the fullness starts to build, and his insides stretch to accommodate the other man’s prodding digits. 

“you’re so beautiful,” johnny whispers, voice so uncharacteristically soft and warbled with tenderness, all with the influence of pure, unbridled adoration, that he momentarily concerns over whether or not jaehyun had even heard him — but the answer to the unspoken question comes with the intensifying saturation of the younger man’s flushed cheeks, and the puff of a sigh he breathes into johnny’s collarbone after tugging the other man nearer. johnny presses his fingers in deeper, and jaehyun’s back arches just slightly, his head falling back and lips parting in a soundless cry. 

“please,” murmurs the younger, cracking his pearly lids open just enough to make eye contact with johnny, “don’t tease me — i want to feel you, john …”

though he bites his lip, spellbound by the beauty laid out beneath him, johnny can’t help himself. “you can feel me already, can’t you?”

a huff. “you know what i mean … i want to feel you … inside of me.”

jaehyun had been right; johnny _did_ know what he meant, but even that knowledge cannot stop the burning contradiction of a white-hot chill from bolting down his spine as those words are spoken, loaded with the power and velocity of a lightning bolt. three fingers plunge inside of the smaller man’s dilating hole with renewed vigour, their tips just grazing his sweet spot, provoking jaehyun to whimper and squirm helplessly. in a show of both mercy and confidence, johnny decides jaehyun is ready after all, and withdraws his hand from the intoxicating heat of his love channel. the lack of contact draws a whine from the fair-skinned man, but johnny shushes him with a sweet kiss, pressing his lips inward from the corner of jaehyun’s mouth, until their tiers part and tongues meet once again. 

he really can’t recall the last time he’d been in this position; a lover comfortable and warm in his bed in the early morning, spread lovingly and willingly in a gorgeous image of anticipation, eager to take him, to take any part of him they can get. though he’d rarely admit it (and would likely never admit it completely sober), johnny _dreams_ of moments like these, of this unbearably tender feeling burning him from the inside out, making him almost dizzy with affection. to finally be able to experience an enchantment akin to, and even greater than, the love stories that played out in his dreams evinces a sense of surrealism that could suspend his belief, if the feeling of jaehyun holding him, kissing him, _breathing against him_ didn’t feel so unquestionably real, _too good to be a dream._

johnny’s hand shakes, but he masks it well as he reaches for his pulsing erection. his thumb traces along the veins he knows too well, and the sensitive stretch of skin hidden beneath the flushed head, inspiring a hitch of breath as he continues to kiss jaehyun, tasting every centimeter of his mouth’s interior. his hips cant forward, and jaehyun shivers at the first brush of the tip against his entrance, as if they hadn’t done this already, just hours ago. perhaps adequate rest has blurred their perception of time, but nothing matters, johnny thinks, as he starts to sink into jaehyun’s heat. nothing matters but the two of them, and the growing tangibility of these feelings they share, and how beautiful jaehyun looks as johnny pulls away to admire the way white light beams along his milky complexion — if he were a single beam of sunlight, he, too would travel billions of kilometers from the great beyond, just to brush against that lovely skin; just to shed an impossibly more beautifying light on this gorgeous man. 

“johnny …” jaehyun whispers, eyes barely open and face flushed entirely, the peachy pink complimenting the hue of his kiss-swollen lips so stunningly. no other words leave him, but he doesn’t need to say anything else; johnny never thought his name sounded so perfect, so _whole_ until it had been said by jaehyun’s lips, and this moment is no exception. he grants the wordless request, pushing his shaft the rest of the way inside of the younger man until he bottoms out, completely immersed in him, feeling him wrap around his cock like a specially-made sleeve. the heavenly sounds of jaehyun’s moans are an additional gift, and johnny tucks his face into the crook of his lover’s neck, sighing hotly against his warm, flushed skin. he feels the younger’s arms wrap around his shoulders and watches his head fall back into the pillows, chest already heaving despite johnny only just getting started with him.

tenderly, while pressing wet, lingering kisses along jaehyun’s neck, the older man starts to flex his hips, thrusting in and out of jaehyun at a strong, but even pace; ensuring that he can feel every last centimeter of johnny filling him. the tight warmth drives him crazy, for as the younger man’s hole clenches and spasms around the long, thick intrusion, it almost feels as if it greedily sucks him in more and more, like it never wants to let him go. johnny gradually adds force to his thrusts, but never too much speed; he takes his time, rolling his hips into jaehyun and plunging into the depths of his body, groaning appreciatively and forming an intimate harmony with jaehyun’s loudening moans every time the stroke hits just right. each time johnny thrusts into him, jaehyun’s whole body clenches — his stomach tenses and his perfectly raised abs pull impossibly tighter at the sensation. 

he sounds as pretty as he looks, johnny thinks, reveling in jaehyun’s sweet cries and occasional gasps, a broken string of words creeping in every now and then to offer semi-coherent praises toward his lover. 

“oh — _johnny,_ yes,” he cries, lifting his head to make smouldering eye contact, unable to stop the moans that tumble past his lips and vouch for his sincerity (not that johnny ever would have doubted it in the first place). his thrusts are so hard, now, that they start to send jaehyun up the rocking bed and toward the headboard, which thumps steadily against the wall along with their rhythm, chiming into their chorus of love sounds like a metronome. the younger man clutches onto him tighter in an attempt to stay in place, arms scrabbling at his shoulders with a greater sense of desperation and nails embedding tiny crescents into johnny’s skin, forming raised streaks where he scratches along his back, evidently trying to hold on for dear life as johnny continues to pound into him. 

he buries himself as deep inside of jaehyun as he can manage, momentarily stilling his gyrating hips to press hard against the smaller man’s prostate. the action earns him both a high-pitched cry and a full-body shiver from his lover, whose legs clasp unrelenting around the larger man’s waist, while one of his hands darts from johnny’s shoulder to the back of his head, tangling in the older man’s soft hair as he pulls at it for some kind of purchase. 

“oh my god,” jaehyun moans, squirming and trying to wiggle his hips away, as johnny still hasn’t moved, and the pressure against his prostate is starting to become too intense, “j-john, _please,_ i - i can’t, it’s too much —”

johnny only hums, stilling jaehyun’s hips with a single, ridiculously strong hand. “stay still for a minute, you said you wanted to feel me, right? … you feel so good wrapped around me, jaehyunnie.”

he whines, but jaehyun ultimately obeys, ceasing his struggling against the older man’s unbreakable grip. he starts to tremble, eager for some friction, or _something_ to distract him from the hard weight spearing into his sweet spot, but he can’t deny that it feels _good,_ either — it feels _too good;_ that’s the issue. but johnny is true to his word, as per always, and resumes his strong, level thrusts after a few moments to bask in the smaller man’s inebriating tightness. both of them are moaning in no time, sweet, breath-laden sounds filling the hot air between them as the feelings of pleasure become more and more intense with every thrust. 

johnny’s hands make their way down jaehyun’s body, following the defined curves of his tiny waist, narrow hips, and plush thighs, before squeezing him and keeping him spread so that he can continuously jab at his sweet spot as he drives into him over and over again. he presses lingering kisses behind the younger’s reddened ear, trailing down to his jawline and neck, leaving more blushing marks in his path, and drawing an endless string of sensual sounds from jaehyun’s throat. each of johnny’s own senses feels heightened as he treads nearer and nearer to the white-hot orgasm simmering at his core, and he can feel jaehyun approaching his own climax, too, with the way his body pulses like a ticking time bomb; ready to erupt virtually any second. 

“are you close, baby?” he asks, mouthing the words along jaehyun’s slender and love-stained throat, “you gonna cum for me, hmm?”

“ah — _mmm_ ,” jaehyun makes an attempt to answer verbally, but his voice leaves him as nothing more than helpless whines and moans, words seeming to evade him in his state of ecstacy. alternatively, he gives a vigourous nod, sable fringe splaying into his line of vision, intensifying his already-alluring eyes. “john,” he manages, the sole syllable of the name elongated by a moan embedded along the vowel sound, “with me, this time — please, cum _with me.”_

“okay, baby,” promises johnny, panting as he keeps up his steady and powerful thrusts, “just another minute, okay? i’m almost there, just hold on for one more minute.”

it must seem impossible to jaehyun, for he whines with some extent of indignance, as though johnny had just asked him to climb a mountain in flip-flops. “i can’t, i — i _can’t,_ just — _go faster,_ please —”

“no way,” the older man denies him, “i want to take this slow. i want you to feel all of me, baby. we got all the time in the world.”

though he huffs in a vein of dissatisfaction, jaehyun’s face flushes even darker, and his ears have surpassed the brightest shade of crimson in response to johnny’s sentiments. the younger man’s whole body tenses as he tries to suspend his orgasm, his taut abdomen flooded and glistening with precum that continues to spill from his slit. sandwiched between their stomachs, jaehyun’s cock throbs and twitches with the need for release, but johnny continues to take his sweet time, drawing it out as long as possible and covering jaehyun in a pinkish gradient of love bites. 

finally, following what jaehyun must perceive as several eternities, johnny sighs out a hot breath and gives a warning pulse deep inside of him, a throbbing bulge in the smaller man’s tummy. jaehyun twitches, sinking his fingernails deep into johnny’s back and letting out a long, throaty moan as he spurts cum all over both of their navels, body trembling and vision bleary with unshed tears, all at the same time johnny pumps him full of his essence. he arches his back off the mattress, gasping through the aftershocks of such an intense and gratifying climax, before he slumps back down against the bed, grounded in his lover’s strong arms.

for a few beats, their heavy breaths are the only sound in the room. their hearts race against each other, finding a natural sync along with their breathing, until they come down from the high together, just enough to make sense of the world around them, and their existence in time and space. having nearly collapsed on top of jaehyun, johnny props himself up with an arm, looking down at the younger man and disregarding the mess drying on their abdomens, for now. jaehyun’s dark eyes sparkle as he looks up at johnny, his hands raising very slowly, gingerly cupping his lover’s cheeks and urging him to lean further down for a soft kiss. 

unhurriedly, their lips move against each other in a firm expression of mutual adoration, expressing their boundless feelings more accurately than words ever could. johnny’s arms wrap around jaehyun’s waist, and jaehyun’s hands move from cupping johnny’s face to brushing through his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. the younger man rolls them over so that he lies on top of johnny, now, and johnny smiles as their eyes meet, a distinct warmth spreading through him, from his core to the farthest of his extremities.

“i’ll make you breakfast to make up for going so slow,” he says, rubbing along the other man’s arm where it joins the other, resting on johnny’s broad chest. 

jaehyun giggles, shaking his head and drawing mindless organic patterns along johnny’s skin with his fingertip. “you don’t need to make up for anything,” the younger man tells him, a sweet little smile etched onto his beautiful face, “i enjoyed every second of that.”

“oh, really?” asks johnny with a snicker, “the way you were whining could’ve convinced me otherwise …” 

the smaller man just rolls his eyes, even if he can’t stop himself from laughing along with his lover. “i may have complained and been impatient in the moment, but when all’s said and done, i’m glad you made me wait. that was … so intense, and tender, and …” he bites his lip, kneading it beneath pearly teeth before settling on a suitable adjective, “… romantic.”

lifting a hand, johnny brushes jaehyun’s fringe away from his eyes, touch lingering affectionately by his cheekbone. “that’s what i was going for. i … honestly, it’s been so long since i’ve … felt this strongly, about someone.” it feels like his heart is caught in his throat, and johnny isn’t sure if he’s said too much too soon, or not enough at all. he watches jaehyun’s face carefully, and notes the surprise in his eyes, more than hinting that he hadn’t been expecting johnny to say something like that, even after what they’d just done. before panic can tear through his nervous system, though, he witnesses the younger man breaking into a gorgeous smile; his infallible beauty only amplified by his rose-coloured cheeks and sex-disheleved appearance. johnny wonders how on earth jaehyun could ever get more perfect. 

“i … feel the same,” he says, licking his lips, “i know our … _situation_ isn’t ideal, but … as bad as it sounds, i really don’t care about that when i’m with you. everything just feels so right, hyung. i know this is right.”

with soft eyes, johnny looks at jaehyun in reverent silence, feeling like his heart is going to burst. “jaehyun, i …” he starts, his mouth and his heart moving a bit faster than his brain, but is promptly startled by the sudden ringing of his phone, which is about a meter and a half away from his head in his current position. grumbling, he checks the caller id, ready to pettily click the red button and ignore whoever has the audacity to call him this early in the morning on a _saturday,_ but his frame of mind shifts instantaneously when he reads his father’s name on the screen. he glances at jaehyun, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“i — uh. it’s my dad.”

giggling, jaehyun climbs off of him, moving to get comfortable on the bed. he wiggles his way under the covers, looking at the other man with bright eyes. “no worries. i’m not going anywhere.”

johnny offers jaehyun an especially fond smile before he quickly accepts the call, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and padding hastily over to the bathroom, as he’s not too keen on the idea of talking to his _father_ completely naked, and stained with cum. as he turns on the faucet and wets a washcloth, he clears his throat once again, just as the man on the other line starts to speak. 

“john?” he asks, like he doesn’t know who he’s called, “is this a bad time?”

“no, no,” johnny lies, not wanting his dad to feel guilty, or like he’s unimportant, “i just woke up maybe an hour ago. i’m just, uh … hangin’ around,” he cringes as he washes the drying cum from his abdomen. “how’s it going at home?”

“oh, fine,” answers mr. suh, seemingly pleased that his son asked by the tone of his voice alone, “things are as they always are over here; quiet and peaceful. are you doing well, son? how are things going at the company?”

“pretty well, yeah. we recovered from that slip-up last week, mainly thanks to sehun. our stocks are looking better than ever, actually,” he hums, grabbing a towel to soak up the wetness clinging to his freshly-washed skin.

“good, good. and what about your personal life?”

johnny has to hold his breath to keep from choking, before remembering that there’s no way his father could know about he and jaehyun’s relationship, beyond the professional level. he exits the bathroom and trudges toward his closet to find some underwear, clicking his tongue as he comes up with an answer. “well … things are fine. i’m working mostly these days, and looking after donghyuck. sehun and i still hang out on the weekends. you know, the usual.”

mr. suh laughs, and johnny feels his face getting warm. _he definitely knows something._ “of course, john. please, don’t overwork yourself. you’re not doing anything work-related right now, are you?”

“no, i’ve decided to take today off,” johnny answers carefully, kneading his bottom lip after pulling on a pair of briefs, “i, uh … just need some time to relax, i guess. don’t worry about me, dad, i’m doing great.” 

“you telling me not to worry about you does very little to stop me from worrying about you, i hope you know,” the older man says, a gentle sigh in his tone, “but, alright. i trust you to take care of yourself, john — but remember that if you find yourself stressed and overloaded, it’s okay to take some time for yourself. if i could do it, i know you can.” mr. suh pauses, and johnny takes the opportunity to absorb his words, finding himself more than thankful to have such a wise and caring father. “and you’re always welcome to come back here, if you ever need to get away! your mother and i miss you a lot.”

“ah, i miss you guys, too,” says a sincere johnny, sporting a bittersweet smile, “and so does hyuck. he asks when the next visit will be all the time.”

they share a laugh at that, an ease overtaking their conversation for the next few minutes, until his father seems to remember exactly why he called. “oh, john, before i forget — i wanted to talk to you about jaehyun.”

“jaehyun?” johnny blinks, subconsciously looking toward the entryway of the closet, which partially obscures the bed. still, he can see jaehyun’s blanket-cloaked feet, indicating he hasn’t moved from his place atop the mattress. “what about him?” he makes his finest attempt to sound clueless, sitting on the edge of one of the cushions stationed near his shoe collection. 

“you told me the board granted him the hearing, right?” following johnny’s affirmative hum, mr. suh continues, “have you had any updates since then? and are you putting your case together?”

relieved that the topic is less personal than he was expecting, johnny exhales pensively before answering, “no updates from them, at least not on my end. jaehyun and i have gone over a few things, and he’s really taking this seriously, so i’m pretty confident his statements will be well-put-together. he runs everything by me, and i help him beef up his argument a little, you know, in case those board members try to give him a hard time and poke all types of holes into what he’s trying to do. we’ve got a little system going.”

“hmm,” a pleased hum can be heard from the other line, and johnny can hear his father removing his glasses, “that’s great to hear. and i’m glad the two of you are getting along so well, considering how quickly all of this came to be.”

“uh, yeah,” johnny laughs, nipping at his lower lip, “you have no idea.”

mr. suh seems unsuspecting of (or unfazed by) the comment. “so, when can i meet him?”

johnny stands, starting to pace throughout the massive closet, “well — whenever you want, i guess. he’s free on weekends, you know since he’s a teacher and all, but i’m sure he’d appreciate a heads up.”

“sure,” says mr. suh, “how about next weekend, then? whichever day is best for jaehyun. we can talk more about the hearing, and i can finally get to meet this lovely teacher who’s inspired my son to get involved in politics.” he laughs, and johnny feels his face getting warm, grateful his father cannot see him, though he likely knows what kind of expression he’s wearing, anyway. 

“alright, alright. i’ll check with him to see what he says, and i’ll get back to you, dad.”

“great. your mother is calling me for dinner, now, so i’ll let you go. please rest for the remainder of the weekend, okay, john? and eat well. i love you.”

“sure thing, dad,” once again, a smile curves into the seam of johnny’s lips, “i love you, too. tell mom i said hi!” the two exchange final goodbyes and hang up, and johnny lets out a breath of relief he hadn’t been aware he was holding. as he goes to exit the closet and return to jaehyun, he stops just short of the doorway, wondering why he feels so reluctant to reveal he and jaehyun’s relationship to his father, who he knows wouldn’t bear an ounce of judgment toward him. perhaps it’s that he doesn’t exactly know where he stands with jaehyun, yet — they haven’t formally claimed one another as partners, but he feels (and hopes) that they have something exclusive, because he knows he’s in deep, now. or maybe it’s due to the ‘taboo’ nature of their places in society; a very real concern, as it could put jaehyun’s job in jeopardy if word gets out to the wrong people. it’s not _shame,_ not to johnny, but it’s anxiety. the last thing he wants is to be the reason jaehyun loses anything, let alone his livelihood.

he decides that now isn’t the time to think about it. he steps back into the bedroom, running a hand through his thick, dark hair, and taking in a breath before addressing the younger man. before he can, however, he notices that jaehyun is fast asleep; tucked snugly into the comforter and snoozing so delicately against the pillow, looking so sweet and adorable that it makes johnny’s heart ache. 

once he comes closer, though, the bit of commotion causes jaehyun to stir, and soon his eyes are opening once again, blinking slowly before a pale hand comes up to rub at his eyes. 

“hnn … johnny? how long did i sleep?”

“not that long,” the older chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the younger man with softness about his gaze, “i was on the phone with my dad for about half an hour, or so. did you sleep through all of that?”

jaehyun chuckles, scooting closer to the taller man and leaning against him. “i think so. i don’t remember overhearing anything. what’d you talk about, if you don’t mind sharing?”

“well, i kinda have to share some of it with you,” johnny tells him, “because he said he wants to meet you next weekend, whatever day works best for you.” 

“oh,” jaehyun blinks, suddenly looking more awake as he tries to get his brain to function properly. “hmm … i can do that saturday, morning or afternoon. i’ll probably have some grading to do that night.”

johnny nods, pulling up the calendar on his phone. “that works for me, too. i’m pretty sure i can move this meeting to a later time, or maybe even just reschedule for friday morning, if that works for everyone else … why not friday evening, by the way?”

“because,” jaehyun starts, wrapping both his arms around one of johnny’s and nuzzling into his soft skin, “i want to have another date with you. if that’s alright?” 

again, johnny is absolutely devastated by the display of cuteness. he makes a comically pained expression, before smiling wide and resting his chin atop jaehyun’s head of messy hair. “that’s perfect, babe. sounds like you want friday to be our date night, huh?”

with a chuckle, jaehyun nods, “unless otherwise stated, yes. though it doesn’t have to be something fancy every time, i hope you know that. i’d be happy to just split a pizza with you and watch a movie.” 

something about the simple domesticity of jaehyun’s words makes johnny’s chest feel warm, and he wraps an arm around the younger man, cradling jaehyun to his side. it had been too long a while since he’d felt someone appreciated him for _him,_ and not his money, his body, his looks, or anything other than the essence of his character. jaehyun’s affections seem to spread beyond all of the superficial achievements and attributes, and penetrate deep into johnny’s soul — he can _feel it,_ and because of it, he feels truly loved. with a tender smile, he hums, rubbing along jaehyun’s naked shoulder. “i’d be happy to do that with you, too. i’d be happy to do anything with you, jaehyun.”

a beaming smile lights up jaehyun’s immaculate face, and he rubs against the bulge of johnny’s bicep with one of his hands, a pleased sound vibrating in his throat and against the older man’s arm. “good. because i was hoping you could lend me something to wear and we could go make breakfast _together,_ hyung.”

“i like the way you think. but,” says johnny, gesturing toward the dried splashes of cum still on jaehyun’s stomach, “i think you could use some washing up, first.” 

blushing, jaehyun pouts. “wash me up, then?”

“you sure like being babied, huh?” johnny teases, and jaehyun gives him the lightest shove, but he’s giggling along despite himself.

“it’s been a while since i’ve felt comfortable enough to let someone baby me, what can i say?”

“i’ll baby you all you want, jaehyunnie,” the older man promises with a warm chuckle, “you _are_ my baby, after all.”

♡

the hours of the early morning drip like honey between them, and before jaehyun could even think to conceptualize how much time had passed, his phone screen is lighting up from group chat notifications. it’s a few minutes after eleven, and jaehyun had shared a wonderful and delicious breakfast with johnny, including the process of making it side by side, laughing and dancing as johnny played music from his speaker; though they’d almost burnt the eggs because they were too occupied with jaehyun sat on the countertop and johnny pushing him up against the cupboards, kissing him senseless. 

the lovers had enjoyed the fruits of their labour in a hearty meal, and hours spent talking about anything and everything, the comfort of each other’s company propelling the ease of conversation. the food is gone by the time jaehyun’s friends start blowing up his phone, and he manages to tear himself away from johnny’s alluring amber-brown eyes long enough to scroll through the bubbles and bubbles of message notifications piled up on his homescreen. most of them are from the group chat, but there are a number from ten as well, all wondering where he is and how his date had gone. the gang also asks if he’s coming to the café any time soon. 

**_park sooyoung, 11:07am:_ ** **_  
_** _jaehyun?? are you around? where are you?_

 **_moon taeil, 11:08am:_ ** **_  
_** _jaehyun if johnny has you held hostage or something just send a cucumber emoji and we’ll know to send help_

 **_lee taeyong, 11:10am:_ ** **_  
_** _it’s okay if you’re busy, jaehyunnie!! just check in with us when you can, okay? ♡_

jaehyun sighs, a bit of guilt festering in his chest like a rotting blossom. he’d neglected to reach out to his friends and tell them he wouldn’t be present at the café this weekend because he’s on a fast-track to forgetting about anything that doesn’t have to do with johnny in some way, shape, or form, and it’s slightly upsetting to him, as he never wanted to be the person who gets caught up in romantic pursuits and leaves his friends behind — they’ve been amazing to him these past five years; they’ve been his literal _lifeline,_ having done everything from making him laugh when he’s too stressed to think or function properly to raising him up during the darkest, most difficult times of his life. they deserve better than to be cast off to the side just because he’s met someone new. he hopes they don’t perceive his absence that way.

johnny notices the change in demeanor, evidently, and tilts his head at jaehyun, the larger man’s features drawn into a furrow of concern. “hey, everything okay over there?”

“oh, yeah,” jaehyun answers, perking up at the question, which serves as a reminder to where he is and what he’s doing, and pulls him from the darkening pit of his thoughts as he sets his phone down onto the counter, “it’s just … my friends. they’re wondering where i am — we usually hang out every other saturday, and i forgot to let them know i wouldn’t be coming today.”

“ah,” johnny nods in a display of comprehension, “well, if you want to go spend time with them, i can drop you off there. you don’t have to spend all day with m—”

“i want to spend all day with you,” the younger man interrupts, feeling his ears heat up after the little outburst, and after seeing johnny’s eyes go wide in response. “i — i mean … i don’t know when we’re going to have the chance to have this kind of time together again … i just want to make the most of it.”

the older man’s face softens entirely at jaehyun’s words, and the faintest hint of rose blooms at the apples of his cheeks, warming his honey golden complexion. “aww, jaehyunnie … you’re right. i still feel bad about your friends, though … do you think they’d mind if i came along with you? to hang out, i mean.” 

though he knows the correct answer to the inquiry almost as soon as the words leave johnny’s mouth, warning sirens begin to blare in the back of jaehyun’s mind. he loves his friends very much, as previously mused, but he isn’t sure he’s ready for the ruthless teasing that will ensue the minute he enters the establishment with johnny in tow, and he _especially_ fears the second, likely more brutal round to follow once johnny is no longer at his side. nevertheless, he knows he has to formally introduce them one day or another, and there’s no escaping it; he’ll have to deal with that consequence either way. perhaps it’s better to get it over with as soon as possible. 

(that isn’t to imply that jaehyun is not excited for his closest friends to finally properly meet the man who’s effectively stolen his heart in barely two weeks; he’s sure they’ll get along great, and all of them will have fun in the end. it’s only the teasing, and the cheeky scrutiny he can _already_ feel in regard to their every move, that he’s not quite looking forward to.)

he takes a sip of his coffee to stall for an answer, licking what remains of the nutty blend from his lips as he gives johnny a thoughtful hum. “i’m sure they’d be _overjoyed_ if you did that, to be honest. what i’m _not_ so sure about is that all seven of us could fit in that booth together,” he chuckles, setting his mug down and leaning on his hand as he eyes the other, sporting a quirked brow, “it’s already a tight squeeze trying to get the usual six in.”

johnny giggles with him, leaning over the counter and brushing his hand through jaehyun’s hair. “i mean, you can always just sit on my lap to save space.” 

jaehyun rolls his eyes, though his cheeks start to take on reddish hues. “no way. they’d have a field day with that one.”

the younger man’s words earn him a puppy-eyed pout from johnny, and he can’t help but smile at him endearingly, hopping off the stool to make his way to the opposite side of the marbled counter, where johnny sits. “don’t worry, baby,” he coos as he wraps his arms around the sitting man’s shoulders, and johnny in turn wraps his arms around jaehyun’s waist, pressing his chin against the teacher’s chest and looking up at him for once, “i’ll sit on your lap as much as you want, when it’s just the two of us alone.” scratching at the soft skin and neatly cropped hairs at johnny’s nape, jaehyun leans in to give him a soft, quick kiss, moving to scratch behind his ear, almost as he would treat a cute dog encountered along one of his sunday strolls. 

the older man seems to _love it,_ incidentally, which is proof that goes toward jaehyun’s theory of him being an oversized puppy at heart. 

“who likes to be babied _now,_ huh?” jaehyun chaffs, eliciting a guilty laugh from johnny, who nestles his nose against his lover’s smooth neck. 

“maybe i do like to be babied, sometimes,” he confesses, licking his lips as he peeks at the young teacher, “most people look at me and assume i wouldn’t like it because i’m big and imposing, or whatever. but being taken care of is … nice. i like it as much as i like to be the one doing the taking … care.”

jaehyun laughs out loud at the fumbled words, and johnny laughs, too, still holding the smaller man against him. once the joyful noise settles down, however, jaehyun gives his lover a sweet kiss to the forehead, after moving his sable fringe away with delicate fingertips. “i’ll baby you all day long, if that’s what you want. you’re my baby, too … as much as i’m yours.” 

“yeah …” johnny agrees with a comforted sigh, eyes gone totally soft, “that’s right.” 

a few silent moments pass, the two men holding each other in a warm embrace, eyes closed as they share the delight of the quiet kitchen. eventually, johnny speaks once more, capturing jaehyun’s immediate attention, like his senses are fine-tuned to not miss a thing johnny does. 

“speaking of babies, did i tell you that i had to fire donghyuck’s nanny yesterday?”

jaehyun pulls away just enough to make proper eye contact, both surprise and concern written across his soft features. “no, you didn’t mention that.” thinking back to the night before, jaehyun can’t recall an ounce of sourness in johnny’s mood at all. he certainly hadn’t looked as though he had to fire his nanny; a task jaehyun assumes would take a toll on such a busy parent. “why? did something happen?”

“something’s _been happening,_ is a better way to put it,” he says, a sigh punctuating the claim, “over the last month or so, i noticed some things disappearing from the house, like jewelry and watches and things. at first i thought i was just being clumsy and losing them, but when she went away on vacation, things mysteriously stopped going missing … and when she came back … well, i’m sure you know where i’m going with that.”

eyes wide, the younger man’s jaw drops in disbelief. “she was stealing from you? that’s terrible … what did you do? i mean, obviously you fired her, but …”

“i didn’t get the police involved, if that’s what you’re wondering. i have plenty of stuff, and i really only noticed when i couldn’t find some of the things i wore more frequently. she was smart enough not to take any of my rarer or custom pieces though, so — i can just replace anything she took. i’m assuming she plans to sell it or something, and if she felt the need to steal, she clearly needs it more than i do. i mean, i don’t really know _why,”_ the man admits, lightly scrunching his nose, “it’s not like i wasn’t paying her enough … it’s important to me that anyone who works for me gets a liveable wage, you know? considering that, i honestly don’t know if it was fueled more by necessity or just plain greed.” johnny shakes his head, leaning on jaehyun’s shoulder once more, and blowing out a defeated sigh, “still, i don’t take kindly to people stealing my things and showing such a bad example to my kid, so i had to give her the axe. but, off-putting as it was, i don’t really care so much about the stealing; the most stressful thing about this has been trying to find someone else, and quickly. between them essentially having to have a completely open schedule and the heart to work with a ‘difficult’ child, there aren’t as many fish in the sea as i’d like.”

jaehyun hums, nodding his head. “i think you’re giving her the benefit of the doubt … which i understand. but it’s likely she was only taking from you to take from you, because she felt like she could. i hope she learned her lesson.” he brushes his fingers through johnny’s hair, trying to comfort him, and he feels some tension drain from the older man’s shoulders, so he thinks it works to some degree. “i’ve got a lot of friends and colleagues who work with kids, and i know donghyuck and his needs, so i want to try to be as much help as i can in this process. i know how important it is for you to have a nanny, since you’re so busy … if things get desperate, i’d be more than happy to look after him a few extra hours after school, until you’re available.”

johnny doesn’t verbally respond at first, but his breath tightens, and he lets out a soft laugh after a moment of delay. “you really are an angel … i couldn’t ask you to do that, though. don’t worry, i’ll figure something out. but i really appreciate you being so willing to help me.”

“of course, john,” says the teacher, smiling as he gives the other another little kiss, this time on the crown of his head, “whatever i can do, just let me know. it’s not too much to ask. really.”

the older man raises his head to look at jaehyun, and gives him a blinding smile. the moment is swiftly abbreviated, however, when johnny’s phone vibrates beside him, the screen illuminating and displaying the time, which alarms him more than the notification itself. “oh, right — i guess we should get you some going-out-in-public clothes … as cute as you look in my pajamas, i think i can find you something better to wear to meet your friends. i have this pair of jeans that are a bit too tight on me, actually — i think maybe they could work for you.” 

“mm, if i’d have expected to stay the night, i would have brought a change of clothes,” snickers jaehyun, taking a step back so johnny can get up from the stool. 

johnny smiles sweetly at him, shaking his head. “don’t worry about it. nobody needs as many clothes as i have, anyway. i’ve been meaning to go through all of my stuff and donate the things i don’t really wear anymore, or at least thrift them. i guess buying way too many clothes is a vice of mine.” just as jaehyun thinks to tell him he doesn’t see anything wrong with having an extensive closet, johnny unintentionally silences him with a fleeting kiss, and a request. “come back upstairs? i promise i’ll keep my hands to myself so you won’t be even more late.”

the giggling pair make their way to the stairs, heading back toward johnny’s bedroom. on the way up, jaehyun takes the opportunity to finally message the group chat. 

**_jeong jaehyun, 11:33am:_ ** **_  
_** _sorry guys, i’ve been occupied all morning ㅠㅠ_ _  
__but i’m on my way now, should be there soon!!_ _  
__and i’m bringing a surprise ㅎㅎ_

 **_kang seulgi, 11:33am:_ ** **_  
_** _omg jaehyunnie!! don’t worry, we’ll wait for u!!_ _  
__also, what kind of surprise?? 👀_

 **_moon taeil, 11:33am:_ ** **_  
_** _surprise?? 👁️_

 **_kim doyoung, 11:34am:_ ** **_  
_** _is it money_

 **_lee taeyong, 11:34am:_ ** **_  
_** _now i’m even more excited to see you :(_

 **_park sooyoung, 11:34am:_ ** **_  
_** _are you guys just going to ignore that jaehyun said he was ‘occupied’ ..._ _  
__with what??? johnny’s dick????_

 **_kang seulgi, 11:35am:_ ** **_  
_** _SOOYOUNG_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 11:35am:_ ** **_  
_** _noona please ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_ _  
__also no doyoung hyung, it’s not money, sorry_ _  
__well not in the way you’re thinking_ _  
__anyway, i gotta go now. see you all soon ♡_

♡

the squeal seulgi lets out the minute jaehyun and johnny enter the café hand in hand fills the place from wall to wall, and jaehyun’s face and ears take on a deep scarlet at once. he hears the familiar and usually comforting sound of johnny’s cute laughter, but it only makes him more flustered in this situation, and he staunchly avoids the urge to hide his face away in the taller man’s shoulder (as surely that would only make things _worse_ ). the high sound alerts the others at the table, all of whom turn their heads toward the couple who, by that point, have reached the counter. jaehyun, despite himself, leans into johnny a little more to avoid the line of fire that is the gazes of his friends. 

they opt to split a mint chocolate milkshake, being that they had a pretty big breakfast just before coming, and as they finally approach the table where the group expects them, jaehyun bites the bullet and makes direct eye contact for the first time since walking in. 

“uh … guys, this is —”

“oh, we _know_ who this is,” says sooyoung, tapping her manicured fingertips against her cheek as she scalds jaehyun with a teasing look, much like everyone else. he figured he wouldn’t need to give any introductions, but it feels like the polite thing to do — even so, when have his friends ever cared for formalities? 

“so this was your surprise, huh?” taeil asks with a low whistle, “i should’ve guessed. hi, johnny. i’m taeil.”

johnny bows his head and offers the usual ‘nice to meet you’, though his voice shines with sincerity, as it always does. yet, before he can ask what the other man means by ‘surprise’, taeyong eagerly starts to rearrange things on the table to make space for them.

“come, come, squeeze in! we have so much to talk about!”

“easy there,” says doyoung, who’s practically glued to the window once the accommodations are made, “you don’t want to scare them off, do you? you’re acting like you’re meeting your son-in-law, or something.” 

taeyong glares at him with dagger-like eyes, but his expression softens with enchantment the minute johnny starts to laugh again, as he takes a seat next to the pink-haired man. 

“you must be taeyong, right? and you’re doyoung. jaehyun said you two fight a lot.”

“that’s right!” taeyong says enthusiastically, though his face tightens a little at the accusation, “and, well —”

“they _do,”_ seulgi confirms, rolling her eyes as she sips at her drink, “they’re like tom and jerry; you’d think they absolutely hate each other, but they’re really best friends. they even had an argument at taeyong’s wedding, of all places and times.” 

while everyone at the table laughs together, jaehyun tries as discretely as possible to sink into johnny’s lap, since there’s actually no more space left in the booth. somewhat to his expectation, he is unsuccessful in being unnoticed, as every pair of eyes surrounding the table befalls him, causing him to flush once more. 

“there’s no space left,” he mumbles, looking down into his own lap, “and i don’t want to be in the way of the aisles by pulling up a chair. don’t look at me like that.” 

regardless of his embarrassment, though, the feeling of johnny’s arms wrapping loosely around his waist is comforting — _ideal,_ even. so what if he feels like a lab rat under a microscope? in the back of his mind, jaehyun figures that johnny can make any situation feel as pleasant as curling up with him at home. 

“ _anyway,”_ the youngest begins, clearing his throat, “like i was saying, this is johnny. i’m sure all of you know that by now, though,” he turns to look at the man whose lap he’s so casually perched upon, and tries with every ounce of strength to his name to not blush when he sees the other’s rather smug smile, as if he’s _proud_ to have jaehyun in this position. “johnny, you’ve met seulgi already. next to her is taeil, of course. we’re all teachers together. taeil teaches the other second grade class, across the hall from me, and seulgi is the p.e. teacher.”

“yeah, we’re the whole reason jaehyun has a job, pretty much,” taeil quips nonchalantly, and seulgi laughs as she adds, “we all went to uni together. i was a third year when jaehyun started, and taeil was a second year, but we’re the same age.” 

“ah,” johnny nods, “that makes sense. you’re the same age as my friend, sehun, then … also, seulgi noona, i recently learned that you’re married to joohyun noona. did you know that she’s the production manager at my company?”

seulgi blinks. “no, i didn’t know that at all. i don’t know anything about unnie’s job, just that she’s always complaining about people who work under her. what does a production manager do?”

“a lot, really,” he answers, humming as he appears to think of a way to simplify the woman’s many responsibilities, “mostly, she makes sure that manufacturing and stuff goes smoothly. she does a lot of planning and scheduling, too, and she’s always on the phone with everyone from clients to other managers. she works really hard.”

though she’s evidently lost on all of the business talk, seulgi smiles and nods her head anyway, agreeing with his last point. “yes, i can tell. i wonder why she never told me she knows you … i talk about you and jaehyun all the time.”

jaehyun purses his lips, remembering his and joohyun’s conversation from the previous week. “who knows. joohyun noona is a very mysterious person. nobody really understands her reasons for doing things.” he licks his lips prior to continuing, “so, next to taeil is sooyoung. we were in the same year at uni, but she works as a hairdresser now. and beside us is taeyong and doyoung, as you figured out. they were both a year above me — taeyong runs a dance studio with his husband, and doyoung is in med school.”

with another thoughtful hum, johnny leans back against the booth. “you all are so unique — you have so many different jobs, stuff i probably never would have guessed. that’s probably one of the benefits of going to a normal uni … all of my friends pretty much do the same thing as me, or something similar. it gets really boring sometimes,” he chuckles, “i’d love to hear stories about handling kids, or dancing, or dyeing hair … hell, even going to med school. as boring as that sounds.”

doyoung snorts at the other’s teasing, stirring his iced coffee, “it _is_ boring. but if you’re interested in hearing about all two-hundred and six bones in the human body or how pancreases work, you’re welcome to call me anytime.”

the conversation flows on naturally after that, and jaehyun relaxes completely, glad to be in the company of his favourite people. as expected, johnny gets along famously with them, and his friends are evidently charmed by his laid-back demeanor and witty sense of humour (even _doyoung,_ who jaehyun had been a little worried about, admittedly). a couple of hours tick by with the stealth of trained assassins, and jaehyun finds himself shocked when he eyes the mounted clock near the café’s handwritten special menu, scripted in colourful chalk. 

“say, jaehyun,” taeil starts, leaning on his hand, “not to bring up work on a saturday, but you told me and seulgi that you’d tell us what the whole meeting with the superintendent and the principal were about, like, last week, but i guess you never got around to it. so what was up with that? are you transferring schools, or something?”

“oh, yeah,” agrees seulgi, brows furrowing a little, “you’d tell us if you were doing that, right? i mean, i support your happiness and all, but hanging out with just taeil at work would be kind of boring.”

“seulgi, what the hell?” taeil objects, scandalized, while most of the others start to snicker at what had clearly been a joke. 

jaehyun, on the other hand, had clearly not been expecting the introduction of such a topic, evidenced by the way his eyes go comically wide, and he nips into his own lower lip. he supposes it’s fine to talk about, now; things are more than off the ground, and it’s not necessarily a _secret,_ nor was it ever, really. “you guys really think i’m changing schools? no, i don’t plan on doing that any time soon. it’s actually, uh … pretty serious? it’s basically — it’s donghyuck.” he answers, taking a deep breath. his friends stop laughing and bantering immediately, looking at him with solemn expressions as he goes on. “i’m trying to see if i can get the policies surrounding how schools interact with autistic kids changed, since he’s not really getting the kind of help he needs from the school itself. you know … i can only help him for so long … teachers making changes for just their class can only go so far. there are so many kids like him that need the same kind of help, and aren’t getting it.”

“wait, so …” seulgi swallows, soon thereafter pursing her lips, “you’re … going to the board?”

jaehyun nods, “yeah … i got the green light from the principal and the superintendent, and the hearing is at the end of october. it took a lot of convincing, but … well, johnny and i are working together to make this happen, so i think we’ve got a fair shot of really helping a lot of kids.”

“wow …” says doyoung, brows arched high, “you’re really doing this together? you don’t think the board will … you know, suspect something?”

“that’s not really all that important, is it?” johnny replies, shrugging his shoulders, “i mean, sure if they figure out we have a little thing going on, they’ll probably give us grief about it. but they _won’t_ find out. it’s none of their business. and the important thing is that we address this serious issue, because a lot of kids have been hurt and are currently hurting by it, including mine. somebody’s gotta force them to look into the stuff they’re too lazy to even consider caring about. even if they try some shady tactics to shut us up, it’s not going to work.”

the youngest blushes a little, fidgeting slightly in johnny’s lap. it’s comforting to hear johnny talk so openly and confidently, but it makes something in jaehyun’s chest simmer, too, but he tries to disregard it for the time being. “that’s right. i couldn’t have said it better myself. don’t worry, we’ve been working on this for a while. remember, i told you we were doing something together a little while ago.”

“yeah, and sooyoung made that pipe joke,” doyoung snickers, and taeyong shoves his shoulder, though he’s just as amused by the memory. 

“what pipe joke?” asks johnny, and jaehyun vigorously shakes his head.

“let’s _not_ get into that right now. please,” he practically whines, and the others laugh at him.

“on a more serious note, jaehyun,” says seulgi, trying to rein the conversation back in for once, “i think this is a really beautiful and admirable thing you’re doing. make sure to keep us updated, okay? wouldn’t it be nice if we could all go to the hearing to support him?”

jaehyun goes doe-eyed once again, lashes fluttering, “oh, you don’t have t—”

“shut up, we absolutely _do_ have to,” says sooyoung, “i’m totally in. i hate court and legal stuff, but i can tell this is really important to you, and you could use the support.”

taeyong agrees. “of course we’re going to show up, jaehyun. the jaehyun protection squad doubles as the jaehyun support squad.”

though he’s more than flustered at his friends’ insistence, he’s astronomically grateful to have such loving and supportive people around him. he sighs, smiling and nodding his head. “yeah, alright. of course … i’ll keep you guys posted. _we’ll_ keep you guys posted.”

“it’s really romantic that you’re doing this together, by the way,” seulgi adds, and jaehyun wants to vanish instantly, “it’ll be a great story to tell your future kids.”

johnny bursts out laughing, and jaehyun covers his reddened face with his hands as the others join in. they fall back into easy banter after that, passing the time in good company. 

just as they’re gathering their things to get ready to depart, an employee approaches their table, and jaehyun is half-worried that he’ll be told it’s inappropriate for him to be seated on another man’s lap, but just the opposite happens. the young barista, bright-eyed and purple-haired, eagerly comes over with a camera in his hands, holding the device somewhat shyly. “uh … sorry to bother you — and feel free to say no, if you’re not comfortable! — but we’ve noticed all of you guys are regulars here, and well … we have a ‘couple of the week’ section for patrons on our bulletin board, and the two of you look really cute together, so …” he trails off, but it’s evident where he’s going with his spiel. 

jaehyun’s cheeks colour a little bit, and he glances at johnny, who raises his eyebrows. the rest of the table whoop and whistle at them, and jaehyun barely contains the urge to throw his empty cup at one of them. 

the barista clears his throat awkwardly. “um … you guys _are_ a couple, aren’t you? i didn’t mean to assume —”

“we are, don’t worry,” johnny says, and jaehyun bites his lip, nodding demurely. “well, do you want to, jaehyunnie?”

he shouldn’t be surprised. he’s seen said bulletin board several times on his way in and out of the establishment, and he knows what kind of place this is, if not by the massive rainbow flag hanging proudly by the entrance, then by the years he’s been coming here with his friends. but he isn’t sure if it’s a _smart_ thing to do, for if anyone on staff or any of his students just so happen to see it, it could equal disaster. nevertheless … something flutters in his chest as he thinks that they really do look like a couple to other people, a _cute one_ at that, and that johnny himself considers them to be one, despite not formally claiming jaehyun as any title or label — that he wants to be something _exclusive_ with jaehyun. he knew; he had more than a hunch. but to receive such direct confirmation in such a way makes this an opportunity that jaehyun just can’t pass up, even through his anxieties. 

taeyong leans forward, whispering into jaehyun’s ear. “it’s okay, jaehyunnie. just hide your face, if you’re worried about the wrong people seeing it.”

jaehyun looks back, and smiles warmly at him. any worry he’d felt prior just melts away, and he looks back toward johnny, nodding his head. “yeah, i want to do it.” 

the employee smiles wide, raising the camera, “perfect! you can pose however you want. just let me know when you’re ready to take it.”

on cue, they get situated; johnny sinks more comfortably into the booth, and jaehyun’s arms curl around the other man’s neck, as he nestles his nose into the other’s dark hair. they both giggle, and jaehyun closes his eyes, and with that, they’re ready. the barista takes a couple at different angles, before settling on one and wearing a radiant smile as he looks at it. 

“so cute! here, look,” he beckons, spinning the camera. 

though the words had clearly been directed at jaehyun and johnny, everyone else at the table leans in to see what’s on the digital preview screen. indeed, it looks really cute — if the way jaehyun hears all of them coo is anything to go by. 

“thank you so much, i’ll print this and put it up tomorrow morning. both of you are welcome to a free coffee or free dessert, if you want.”

“well, we ate before we came here, so —”

“ _so,”_ sooyoung interrupts johnny, “get them and give it to me, duh.”

the group shares in another bout of laughter, joined by the barista, and jaehyun feels a certain warmth in his belly. 

_it’s going to be a good week._

♡

“hey, jaehyun?”

the calm but assertive voice pulls the addressed away from his conversation with johnny, taeyong, and doyoung. they’re hanging around in the plaza-like district where the café sits; street vendors and wandering seoulites breathing life into the area, as morning transitions to afternoon. seulgi and taeil have left already, the former mentioning she had a doctor’s appointment to get to and the latter claiming he had some shopping to do. jaehyun had assumed sooyoung had gone off with them as she essentially disappeared once they exited the café, but he’s proven wrong as she approaches him now, gently yet insistently taking him by the arm, hinting that she’d like to pull him aside. he nods toward the others, who continue talking as he follows sooyoung to a more private space near a bench, a safe distance away from the rest of the gang. 

“noona? is everything okay?” he asks, noting the woman’s serious and somewhat distressed expression, and finding it curious that she seems adamant on speaking with him without their other friends around. 

“yeah. well — sort of. i don’t know who else to talk to about this, and i don’t really want to do it out here, but — when are you coming in for your next haircut?”

her words leave him even more confused; their disjointed and irregular disposition disconcerting him for half a second. “uh … i don’t know, you’re the hairdresser. do i look like i need one?”

sooyoung’s tight posture relaxes some at the innocent question, and she chuckles a little, shaking her head. “that’s not what this is about. i just think it would be a better time to talk to you about what’s been going on. your hair looks great, but you could use a trim. and you _did_ promise me you’d let me do some colour on you, one of these days.”

“i did?” jaehyun blinks, “ah, i guess i did. okay, fine … but nothing too crazy or unnatural, okay? if the superintendent saw it, i’d be done for.” he watches sooyoung roll her eyes, but she agrees either way, so he feels confident that she’ll honour his request. “i’ll come in tomorrow morning, and we can talk. but are you sure you can’t just tell me now? i’m starting to get worried …”

“don’t,” says sooyoung, with a hassled sigh, “it’s not _that_ serious that i need to tell you right now, but it is pretty important. i know how you are, don’t stay up all night thinking i’m dying, or something. really, it’s fine. just … whatever you do, don’t tell doyoung anything about our meeting, okay? don’t even tell him we’re talking tomorrow.”

“huh? doyoung?” though his friend seems adamant about him not worrying about whatever this mysterious problem is, jaehyun is having a hard time following through on it, _especially_ as she brings up their other friend, seemingly out of nowhere. naturally, he starts to look toward where doyoung and the other two are conversing, but the woman’s grip on jaehyun’s arm tightens a little, seemingly with urgency. he stops, facing her once again and noticing that her eyes are almost pleading, which is a rare sight to behold on someone as forward and bold as park sooyoung. with a defeated sigh, jaehyun agrees to her terms. “okay, okay. i won’t say anything … you promise that nothing bad is happening?”

“i promise,” she answers, “thank you, i knew i could count on you. i’ll see you tomorrow, around 9?”

he nods, and sooyoung lets go of him, smoothing her flowy top with her hands.

“good. i’ve gotta get going, now, so tell the others i said goodbye. and it was really nice meeting johnny, by the way.” she looks toward the three men, still engaged in a very animated conversation. “he seems perfect for you. you even look pretty good in his clothes.”

a heat pricks at the tips of jaehyun’s ears, and he chuckles lightly. “yeah, i — wait. how did you know these are his clothes?”

she giggles, “i know you like oversized things sometimes, but that shirt is so obviously not yours. we all noticed as soon as you came in.” sooyoung tilts her head, “ _and,_ i can’t imagine you buying vetements streetwear.” 

jaehyun pouts as she waves and walks away, remaining there for a moment of shyness, before turning back to regroup with the others. while there’s definitely a size difference, he hadn’t thought it would be _that_ noticeable if they traded clothing items, but apparently he’d been misled … either that, or sooyoung just has an eagle eye when it comes to other peoples’ business. he decides it must be some combination of those two factors. 

at least she said he looks good in it.

“sooyoung left?” doyoung asks, and jaehyun purses his lips, giving a snippy nod. 

“yeah, she wanted me to tell you all that she said goodbye, but she had to head home suddenly. wouldn’t say why.”

“maybe she’s got clients to prepare for. it’s saturday, after all,” suggests taeyong, prompting the others to agree toward the probability of that notion. 

after a minute, johnny eyes his rolex, poking his lips out in what resembles thought. “i should probably get going, too. i’ve gotta pick up donghyuck from sehun’s soon, and i still gotta get jaehyun home before then.” he turns to look at the youngest, giving a soft smile. “ready to go?”

“sure,” says jaehyun, smiling back. deep down, he’s disappointed that his blissfully domestic time with johnny has to come to an end, but he’s not one to come between a father and son. it had been beautiful while it lasted, and it will remain that way in his memory. “ten has been waiting on me to get back so we can hang out, and also so he can probably be really nosy about our date,” he laughs. 

“ten?” asks taeyong, eyes widening curiously, “who is that?”

“oh,” jaehyun chuckles, realizing he’d never told the others about his newest friend, “he’s my nextdoor neighbour, the same age as doyoung and sooyoung. we became friends pretty recently. i’ll introduce you guys sometime, i think you’d really like him. he’s a dancer, too, but he mostly does ballet.” 

taeyong immediately looks intrigued. “really? i used to do ballet, and i have a couple friends who still do. maybe they know each other. be sure to introduce us soon, okay?”

“well, he lives next to jaehyun. you could probably just show up if you wanted,” doyoung says, crossing his arms. 

“that would be so fucking creepy,” taeyong states the obvious with a cringe, and the two start up their bickering once again. 

jaehyun and johnny exchange glances, giggling quietly at each other. “i think … on that note, we ought to go,” johnny says, interrupting the quarrel, “it was great meeting you guys. i’ll text you soon, okay? for now, i’ve gotta drop off my baby so i can pick up my other baby.”

“johnny …” jaehyun whines quietly, blushing as the other men chuckle at him. johnny places a guiding hand at jaehyun’s waist, and they make their way back to the other’s suv after waving their final goodbyes to doyoung and taeyong, who soon go their separate ways. 

as they climb into the car (johnny gets jaehyun’s door for him, as always, which is something the younger man _still_ has not gotten used to) and buckle up, jaehyun turns to find johnny simply looking at him, an unmistakable loving glimmer in his eye. the teacher is flustered within moments, running his fingertips along the seatbelt and kneading his lower lip with his teeth. it had been so long since a man had looked at him like that. he manages to maintain eye contact, though, and they must look strange to any passersby who just so happen to look curiously beyond the windshield, two people just staring at each other in silence while some pop song plays on the radio, a vaguely familiar tune that jaehyun can’t pull his eyes away from johnny to check the name of, as it scrolls by on the car’s touchscreen. 

“you know,” johnny finally starts, breaking the silence with a comfortable ease that doesn’t startle jaehyun, as if the younger had been able to feel that he was going to speak, “taeyong and doyoung told me something really interesting, while you were off talking with sooyoung.”

disquisitive, and the slightest bit fearful, jaehyun tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. “and what was that?”

the older man smirks, mirroring his lover’s pose as his own head cants slightly to the right, “they told me that yesterday, you went shopping for clothes just for our date, and you nearly had a meltdown after spending so much money.”

 _of course they told him that._ jaehyun chuckles airily, embarrassed at the exposure from his friends, though he supposes it was fair game, as he hadn’t sworn them to secrecy. “okay, yeah, i guess that’s an accurate description of what happened.”

he laughs along with jaehyun for a moment, even reaching out to rest a hand on his thigh. but johnny goes serious soon thereafter, though his expression maintains a characteristic warmth; a golden sincerity shines in his eyes and urges jaehyun to trust in every word that leaves his mouth. “you didn’t have to do that, you know. your outfit was stunning, but you would have looked equally gorgeous in anything else, no matter how expensive the brand logo makes it.”

feeling his face take on a bit of heat, jaehyun sighs, smiling in an almost gloomy way. “it wasn’t really about that … in retrospect, it’s kind of a silly thing to think, but i just wanted to feel like … i was on the same level as you, i guess. or, i at least wanted to look that way. i wanted to look like someone you’d be proud to be with, in that kind of setting.” 

“oh, baby …” says johnny, raising the hand from jaehyun’s thigh to caress his cheek instead, unable to resist poking a thumb into his inviting dimple. “you don’t need to wear fancy clothes for me to feel proud to be with you. if you walked in wearing a potato sack, you’d still be the most gorgeous person in the room, inside and out. and if anyone has anything to say about what you wear, of all things, then their opinion doesn’t mean anything to me. that’s just a projection of their insecurities, if they put so much weight on stupid shit like that.”

jaehyun can’t stop himself from smiling at those words, genuinely touched by the other’s insistence that those things don’t matter to him, that it’s _jaehyun_ that matters most. “i … i guess i should have known that. i don’t know what i was thinking, but …” he glaces toward the backseat, where the clothes are neatly folded and placed in a canvas bag for jaehyun to take home with him, “i don’t really regret it. the clothes are really pretty.”

johnny laughs out loud, moving his hand from jaehyun’s cheek to tousle the younger’s hair. “yes, yes they are. if you want nice things, but don’t want to break your bank account, i’d be happy to buy them for you.”

“oh, no,” jaehyun shakes his head vigorously, “i’d never ask you to do that.”

“i know you wouldn’t,” johnny snickers, “but you can’t stop me if i want to.”

with a huff, jaehyun sinks into the seat. “i guess i can’t … but don’t get any bright ideas, john. i’m perfectly content with the clothes i already have.”

the older man only hums, placing his hand on the steering wheel to maneuver out of the parking space, “whatever you say, jaehyunnie. let’s get you home before ten thinks i’ve kidnapped you.” 

the teacher chuckles, shaking his head at the notion. but at the mention of ten’s name, he perks up as he remembers something he hadn’t thought about since the night prior. “ah, can we stop by the bank first?”

♡

the door he’d strolled by a number of times in the past without so much as conceiving a passing thought looks far more welcoming up close, as he waits for the dancer dwelling behind it to come greet him after he’d rang the bell just moments prior. there’s a colourful welcome mat and a flowery arrangement pinned to the door, just beneath the peephole that jaehyun assumes ten has to raise to the tips of his toes to actually see through. he’s pleased that he doesn’t have to wait for too long; within the better half of a minute, he can hear brisk footsteps nearing the entrance, and the top lock being undone. as expected, when the door swings open, ten is standing there wearing a bright expression and offering a greeting just as warm and lively — less than expected, however, is the fact that he’s in a bathrobe. jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him while eyeing his attire, able to tell he’s likely only wearing underwear beneath it, if anything. 

“ten, it’s almost two in the afternoon,” he apprises, a confused yet amused smile starting to twitch along the seam of his lips, “why are you not dressed yet?”

the older man scoffs as he moves aside to let jaehyun in, watching as the younger quickly toes off his shoes and sets them aside. “you weren’t the only one who was _busy_ last night, mr. jeong,” he tells him, closing the door and walking the other to the living area. jaehyun had been inside of ten’s apartment once or twice since their friendship began, so he knows the general layout of the first floor, at least, but he smiles subtly as his friend insists on guiding him along, clearly wanting him to feel comfortable. he blushes a little at his friend’s implications, though. 

“oh, is that so? kun was here, then?” when ten nods, jaehyun chuckles a little, “ah … did you two … have fun?”

“yeah, we had a _lot_ of fun,” ten laughs, casually shoving his fists into the pockets of his robe, “he surprised me, actually. i wasn’t expecting him to come over, but he dropped by to say hi, and i wasn’t doing anything, so we ended up watching a movie on the couch and uh … one thing led to another.”

jaehyun is halfway into a sitting position on said couch when ten mentions that some less than holy acts may have taken place on it. noticing the younger’s sudden hesitation, the dancer bursts out laughing, shaking his head. 

“no, no! don’t worry, we only, like, kissed and stuff on the couch. i have enough decency to take it upstairs when things start getting heated,” he gives his friend a light, playful shove, urging him to sit down comfortably. he starts to pad over to the kitchen, then, a considerate ‘you want anything?’ directed toward the younger man, who politely declines. “besides, i don’t want any judgement from you. i had no problem sitting on your couch after you told me you literally sucked johnny’s dick while he was sitting there.”

face taking on an embarrassed flush, jaehyun huffs as he hears ten pouring a glass of water. when the older comes back, he has two glasses in his hands, and sets one down in front of his friend, telling him he doesn’t have to drink any if he doesn’t want to, but it’s there regardless. as free-spirited and downright impish as ten can be from time to time, jaehyun has noticed how caring and considerate he is, like an older brother. he smiles, nodding his head thankfully. “we … weren’t at the bedroom stage yet … i didn’t want to rush anything. at that point, i didn’t know if it was just a casual thing, or … you know, something more serious.”

“you sound like you know now, though,” ten points out, leaning back on the couch. he crosses his legs, the navy blue robe revealing the smooth skin as he changes position. “i’m assuming then that the date went really well, hmm? especially since you’ve been, like, m.i.a since you left last night.”

the teacher sighs, biting his lip. “things … aren’t a hundred percent clear, yet, but i do know that he’s serious about me, and i am about him. i think we’re both just a little reluctant to label things because … you know, our _situation_ isn’t all that simple — or _professional,_ rather. we’ve had this conversation before,” jaehyun pauses, and ten nods, humming softly in accordance. “but, yeah, the date was really wonderful. i had a great time, and he was so sweet and charismatic and … he really made me feel … i don’t know … special, i guess? like i was a prince, or something …” jaehyun’s teeth pinch into his lower lip slightly, a smile curving the seam of his rosy tiers as he reminisces on the magic of their evening together, and sinks impossibly deeper into the pit of quicksand that is his affection for johnny. “i like him. i really like him, so much … i might even … _more than like_ him.”

tilting his head, the dancer cracks a wide smile. “you can say ‘love’, jaehyun. it’s not a dirty word,” ten chuckles, leaning closer and patting his friend on the shoulder, “i mean, i get why you might be a little too scared to say it yet, because it hasn’t been that long, but … not everything is dependent on time. it’s not like a relationship is a job, where you acquire lots of experience and get promoted and all that. just listen to your heart, yeah? if you know, you know. you know?”

“i know …” the younger breathes out, sitting still for a moment to organize his thoughts. he briefly recalls seulgi telling him something similar, and ten’s words resonate with him just as much — really, he doesn’t know what’s holding him back from just diving in headfirst and taking these beautiful new feelings by the reins, letting loose on the wild joyride that is this whirlwind romance. 

before he forgets, though, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out five crisp banknotes, folding them neatly in his palm before handing them over to ten. “here, i owe you this … you won the bet, fair and square.” 

“ _oh,”_ ten drags out the single syllable with puckish interest, though he looks far from surprised by the revelation. he accepts his winnings, beaming like a menace as he sets them on the table, under his glass, “as expected. so, how was it? you looked like you were walking okay, so i guess he didn’t completely destroy you.”

jaehyun rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he leans back into the couch. “don’t underestimate him; i’ve had plenty of time to recover,” he snickers, though his cheeks burn with coy embarrassment, “but, in all seriousness, it was … amazing, honestly. he really wasn’t shy about making sure i was enjoying it as much as him; he took the time to pleasure me, and get to know my body … and he set the mood so perfectly. he knew exactly what to do and where to go, like it wasn’t even our first time together — it almost felt like … like we had been lovers for _years,_ but with the thrill of the first time. i haven’t had sex like that since maybe uni … if _ever._ he was so passionate, and sexy, and _strong,_ and …” he takes a deep breath, willing himself not to get worked up as the room seems to rise in temperature around him. “it was such a passionate night. and morning, too.”

as he had been listening intently, hanging onto jaehyun’s every last word, ten’s eyes widen at the hinted admission. “you did it _twice?_ oh my god, you whore!”

the younger man chuckles, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “the second time wasn’t anything like the first … it was really soft, and sweet. it felt like a dream … after waking up in his arms, making love like that was just so … it’s like nothing i’ve ever had, or felt before.”

“aww, jaehyun,” ten smiles, reaching out to pinch his friend’s cheek affectionately, “you’re really falling for him, huh? that’s good, i’m really happy for you, and i’m stoked to know that johnny is as compatible with you in bed as he is in every other way. seems like you’ve found yourself a perfect catch … i wish you all the best, you know. you deserve it. hopefully your lame-ass job doesn’t ruin this for you.” 

laughing once again, jaehyun shrugs. “something tells me things will work out. i don’t know if it’s just optimism or if i’m trying to manifest, or something, but i’m honestly not _too_ worried about it. at least, not as much as i was in the beginning … but it’s still a little nerve-wracking, i’m not gonna lie. i never even imagined myself being in this position. at first i thought i was crazy, essentially risking my job for a man. but i can find another teaching job, if things take a left turn. maybe it won’t be easy, but i can do it. what i can’t do is find another johnny …”

ten is quiet for a moment, taking in the younger man’s spoken thoughts. “i really hope you won’t have to try to do either of those things. you’re a really good person, the world ought to just be good to you. i know it doesn’t always work that way, but, like … seriously, i feel like anybody with eyes who sees the two of you interacting for like more than ten seconds would be able to tell that you’re basically made for each other.”

jaehyun blinks at him, eyes wide. “you think so?”

“yeah, in all honesty,” the older man nods, emphasizing his candor, “and i don’t know anything about teaching, but i can tell that you love your job a lot and you’re probably the best damn thing that’s ever happened to that school, so. they’d be really stupid to let you go for falling in love with one of your students’ dads … one of your students’ hot, single, rich, and _hung_ dads, who just so happens to be your age and like, totally into you. who the hell would pass something like that up?”

the teacher clears his throat, taking a sip of his water to combat his sweltering face. “uh … yeah. i don’t know if i would call myself the _best thing_ that’s happened to the school, but i’m confident enough to know that i’m a pretty good teacher. a great one, even. the kids really seem to like me and connect with me, and i work really hard. and nobody talks about their personal life at school … except for in the teacher’s lounge, i guess. but i don’t think it’ll ever come up to the superintendent, and certainly not the students.” jaehyun sucks in and breathes out a heavy breath, as if trying to physically let go of his anxieties. “it’ll be okay.” 

“yeah. it will.” a beat of silence ensues, before ten speaks up once more. “so, hey, speaking of your job, there’s actually something really important i need to ask you.”

surprised, jaehyun’s eyes distend. “about my job?”

“yeah, more or less,” he continues, “kun told me that his sister is sending her son over here to live with him for a while, because she’s really sick and can’t really look after him right now. he’s in second grade, which is what you teach, right?” still wide-eyed, jaehyun nods, and ten’s shoulders lower, nervous tension melting out of them, “okay, good, that’s what i thought. kun teaches older kids, so he can’t put him at the school where he works, so he wanted to know if there was a way to make sure that if we admit him into your school, he’d be in your class. i told kun he can trust you with him.”

truth be told, jaehyun is rather touched by the notion; that ten and kun seem to think he’s the best fit for the child he has yet to meet. but he quickly thinks on ten’s question, dredging up any bit of knowledge he has on admissions. “i’m pretty sure if you call the school after you admit him and say that you’d prefer him to be in my class for whatever reason, that can be arranged. and even if it can’t, a friend of mine teaches the other second grade, so he’d be in good hands there, too. but i think it’s doable. i have a pretty big class, but there’s certainly room for one more.” he smiles, feeling a bit of excitement at the notion of meeting a new student, even if it’s under rather grim circumstances. “when do you think he’ll be coming?”

“sometime next month, is what kun said,” ten answers, “but that’s good, i’ll pass the info along. i haven’t met the kid, but kun says he’s pretty well-behaved, just a little mischievous sometimes. but he shouldn’t cause you much trouble, is what i understand.”

“most kids are like that, i doubt it’d be any trouble,” jaehyun chuckles, “alright. if things go to plan, i’ll make sure he feels welcomed in my class.”

ten grins. “i knew you would. oh, by the way — how’d your makeup hold up?”

jaehyun blushes. “it lasted all night, just like you said it would. johnny actually had a pretty hard time getting it off, after … we were finished, but he managed.” they share a little laugh at that, and ten gets up from the couch, taking his glass into the kitchen. 

“i told you so. that setting spray is basically superglue. but i have a pretty good makeup remover, i just can’t remember the brand name right now. anyway, you should let me do your makeup more. i’m definitely spending that money you gave me on drinks tonight, at this little place one of my friends owns. you should come, too; i can make you look hot and we can lead a bunch of guys on for free drinks.”

“if that’s what you plan on doing, you don’t even need the money,” says the younger with a playful scoff, “and as much ‘fun’ as ruining a bunch of men’s nights sounds, i actually have to play responsible adult tonight and get caught up on grading.”

ten forces a yawn. “ _boring._ but i get it, i guess some people in this world have to be responsible.” he comes back to the couch, and takes the opportunity and rare bit of leverage over the taller man to ruffle his hair, much to the younger’s whiny protest. “but, that’s why you’re such a good teacher. get extra caught up on your stuff so we can go out next saturday night, alright?”

attempting to fix his hair, jaehyun giggles at the other’s insistence. “sure thing.” 

♡

a smile graces plump lips as the sounds of jingling dog tags race toward the door, the second he knocks. he could just walk in; johnny knows he’s welcome enough here (and his dear friend has taken the opportunity to do that at his own house many, many times), but perhaps he likes to have the edge of a bit more human decency to hold over sehun’s head, as teasing the older man for being so overly-comfortable to the point of obnoxiousness in almost every aspect of their relationship has become something of a hobby of his, over the years. he hears sehun’s characteristically monotonous voice call a ‘just a minute!’ from somewhere near the foyer, but evidently not near enough to use the intercom. 

chanyeol is the one that ends up coming to the door, pausing upon realizing he has to lift his gaze to meet johnny’s; something he’s clearly not used to. “oh, johnny!” he greets cheerfully, a convivial grin wide along his lips, “sehunnie didn’t tell me it was you at the door. come on in, hyuckie is still getting his stuff ready. or so he said, i think he and jisungie are still playing fortnite. i heard yelling a minute or two ago.”

as he steps inside, johnny chuckles, knowing firsthand how donghyuck can be while gaming. “that’s alright, i’m not really in a rush. they can play for a little while longer. am i the last one here?”

“no,” sehun answers, though johnny hardly hears what he says as vivi and monsieur leap toward him to say hello. lowering to his knees, johnny happily coos at and pets the dogs, while sehun chuckles and continues to answer his question, “jaemin is still here, too, jeno is the only one that’s gone home.” 

“hm,” johnny acknowledges, still rubbing vivi’s now-exposed tummy, “how was everything? donghyuck didn’t cause you any trouble, did he?”

“donghyuck was great,” chanyeol insists, practically chirping like a bird, “a little noisy, but you know. all the kids are like that; we pretty much expect that it’ll be a bit loud around here, when all of the kids are together.” 

sehun nods, yawning. “yep, everything pretty much went smoothly. seemed like the kids had a great time, too.”

“good, good,” says johnny, genuinely relieved, “donghyuck told me he’s been worried that i’ll leave him forever when i’m not around as much, so i was kinda worried he might start acting out … but i guess the little talk we had yesterday really comforted him.”

with a frown, sehun leads the way out of the foyer, and toward the couches. “any idea what brought that on?”

johnny sighs, “not entirely … i’ve been working a lot lately, so maybe that’s it. but i always make sure to spend as much time with him as i can, and make sure he never goes like an entire day without seeing me. it’s a little difficult when things at the company start getting heavy, but i manage to make it work. i mean, my dad did that for me, and i feel like that’s the reason we’re able to be so close. i want to make sure donghyuck and i can have something similar, especially since i’m pretty much all he’s got, at this point.”

“yeah,” chanyeol murmurs, “i know what you mean. jisung was still pretty young when sehun and i got together, but working full time and trying to make sure he was taken care of beyond the bare necessities was tough. but hyuckie knows you love him, johnny. i think he’s just getting to that age where he’s starting to notice things like you being tired and busy, and he’s internalizing it and thinking he’s the reason. also, you’re seeing someone now, so i really wouldn’t be surprised if he started to feel like he had to compete for your attention, or that he’s holding you back, or something. kids can be … ah, difficult, with stuff like that.”

honey brown eyes widen, johnny blinking at the oldest man with an ironically childish look of concern. “jisung gave you trouble when you started dating sehun?”

“he sure did,” sehun cuts in, “he was such a little shit when things started to get more serious between us. jisung _hated_ me at first. you remember that, johnny — when i came back to our apartment soaking wet because he practically tried to drown me with a water gun. and that was just _one_ instance of his behaviour.”

“oh, yeah. i do remember that,” johnny snickers at first, but considers the memory’s relationship to the topic at hand, “shit … donghyuck’s always been pretty well-behaved, but there have been times where he’s gone over the top to try to get my attention, or get something he really wants, when he’s upset. i hope things don’t go that way … to be honest, i still have no idea how i’m going to ease him into the fact that jaehyun and i are a couple.”

chanyeol gives a low hum. “well, hey. sehun and jisung are really close now, to the point where he considers sehun to be his dad. it just took a little work and a lot of time, you know? so even if hyuckie doesn’t take it well, it’s not the end of the world.” 

“besides, your situation is a little different,” adds sehun, “donghyuck _knows_ jaehyun already, and he really likes him. i’m not saying his feelings might not change; kids are honestly unpredictable, but there’s a chance he might be more accepting if he already knows the person you’re trying to bring into his life. you’ve just got to play it by ear. i never held it against jisung that he was mad at me for dating his dad. i mean, sure, it was annoying and frustrating, but i could understand it. jaehyun is like way nicer and way smarter than i am, so i don’t think he’d take it personally if hyuck started to look at him differently. like hyung said, it might take some time, but it’ll work out.”

johnny sits back, thinking over all that had been said. there are so many nuances and little details to this situation that he had been subconsciously aware of, to some extent, but he was too busy being madly in love with jaehyun to really consider with any critical thought process. he knows his son, but as his friends had mentioned, children can really be unpredictable; he learned that very quickly while raising his deeply emotional ball of energy of a child. he only hopes things can go smoothly, as if this predicament with dating his son’s teacher hadn’t been peculiar enough. “i’m glad this came up. call me crazy, but i really hadn’t thought that much into it.”

“hey, i can’t blame you,” says sehun, “you’ve been pretty busy romancing your new beau. how did your date go, by the way? you know, the fiery night of passion you had while we were here tending to a full nest.”

“my date was incredible, thanks for asking,” johnny answers, though not without rolling his eyes at sehun’s dramatic words, “jaehyun and i had a really nice dinner, and we spent some quality time at my place afterwards. that’s all.”

“more like your dick spent some quality time in his ass,” sehun scoffs, and chanyeol almost chokes on his water. 

“sehunnie, the kids are just upstairs,” chanyeol reminds him, though he’s hardly able to speak between low giggles. 

“they’re not listening,” he insists, rolling his eyes. 

“so what if we had sex or not?” says johnny, crossing his arms over his broad chest, “that’s not important. we had a great night together and we’ll be continuing to see each other, because we like each other a lot. _that’s_ what you should be interested in knowing.”

“yeah, yeah,” sehun yawns, leaning against his husband, “i already know how whipped you are for jaehyun, johnny, i don’t need to ask you all of that. it’s written all over your face every time you talk about him — hell, every time you _think_ about him.” 

johnny glances toward chanyeol, as if trying to confirm sehun’s words, and the older man only shrugs somewhat sheepishly. with a sigh, johnny pouts while slouching down on the sofa, his arms remaining crossed. “okay, fine. we had sex. twice. almost three times.”

“just as i suspected,” sehun snorts victoriously, before briskly getting off the couch and wandering over to the staircase to shout in the general direction of jisung’s bedroom, where the children are. “donghyuckah, your dad is here! it’s time to go!” he pauses for a moment, before adding, “jisungie, you better come down too, to properly say goodbye to your guest! and don’t leave jaeminnie in the room all by himself, either!” having effectively just summoned all three of the children, sehun power-walks toward the kitchen to prepare snacks, knowing that at least one of them will complain about being hungry. the dogs jingle behind him with interest. 

“need some help, babe?” chanyeol asks, only to quickly be rejected. 

“what did i just tell jisungah? it’s rude to leave your guest alone,” he scolds from the kitchen, talking over the sounds of him noisily rustling through the refrigerator, “you and johnny talk about top stuff, or whatever.”

“‘top stuff?’” johnny echoes, curling his upper lip, “i can assure you we have more common interests than that.”

“well if that’s the case, i don’t know why you’re still talking to me.”

with a theatrical roll of his eyes and in a voice loud enough for sehun to hear from the other room, johnny jokingly asks chanyeol, “what exactly do you see in him?”

laughing loudly, the older answers, “it’s a long list of things, but to sum it up in the best way i can; sehunnie keeps things interesting, in a lot of ways. there’s never a dull moment with him around.”

“okay, i guess i can give him that,” concedes the youngest man, brushing off how sweet chanyeol’s words really are, and how they made him feel all fuzzy inside, despite not even being directed toward him. it’s nice to see his best friend in such a happy and loving relationship, he muses. chanyeol really is such a sweet guy, and an ideal foil for sehun’s caustic, dry humour and outright degenerate tendencies. but of course, johnny knows his best friend has a good, loving heart, and chanyeol’s outwardly-affectionate and charmingly childish personality bring out the best in him. they’re a perfect match. 

a loud commotion makes its way down the staircase and interrupts his tender thoughts as the three children practically form a stampede, donghyuck stomping down the stairs and dragging his bag behind him as he seems deeply engaged in some fortnite-related discourse with his friends. they may as well be speaking another language to johnny. 

the moment he locks eyes with his father, however, donghyuck lights up with a blinding smile and comes at him full speed, effectively launching himself into the man’s lap and therefore his arms as well, all while shouting a lively ‘dad!’ as a means of greeting. johnny laughs merrily as he catches the boy, hugging him tight and tousling his hair affectionately. “aww, hi, hycukie. you seem like you missed me.”

“i did!” he answers earnestly, tucking his face away in the man’s chest and muffling his ecstatic voice, “i had lots of fun with jaeminnie and jenoyah and jisungie, but i missed you a lot, too.”

“i missed you, too, babybear,” johnny replies, patting donghyuck’s soft hair while his heart overflows with love, “but i’m glad you had fun with your friends. you were nice to them, right?” he asks, raising a brow at his son, who pulls away to look at him with wide eyes, “no bossing around the others and being a bad sport, _right?”_

“i didn’t do that!” donghyuck insists, yet johnny notices jaemin and jisung exchange pointed glances, which tell the man otherwise. he doesn’t push for the truth, though, because sehun is coming back into the room with packets of yogurt jelly and juice pouches, and donghyuck’s attention is immediately captured by the food items. he smiles as he watches the boy thank sehun politely, seemingly without even thinking, before tearing into the sweet treat with eager little hands. 

they stay about half an hour longer before johnny gathers donghyuck and all his things, and says goodbye to sehun, chanyeol, and the children. in an interesting display of clinginess, donghyuck insists on holding johnny’s hand during the short walk to the car, despite the boy often complaining that he doesn’t need his hand held when johnny reaches for it on his own. while he knows his son is getting to the age where being doted on by his parents isn’t exactly the coolest thing in the world, it had been the slightest bit heartbreaking to be rejected from time to time, but he never outwardly complained beyond giving comical little whines to his son. he wants to allow the boy the opportunity to learn and grow on his own and develop into his own person, after all; but he also wants to let him know that there’s nothing wrong with showing affection to loved ones. 

donghyuck seems particularly clingy today, though, as if he doesn’t want to let johnny out of his sight for too long. he supposes his son really had missed him after all.

“hyuckie, you have to let go of my hand so i can open the door and get everything situated,” he says gently, very lightly tugging his hand away from the child’s, though not pulling it entirely free, trying to give the younger the chance to process his words and do it on his own. 

he pouts a little, but donghyuck lets him go, wrapping both arms around the teddy bear that he’d previously dangled by its leg in his free hand. they’re quiet as johnny starts loading donghyuck’s stuff into the backseat, and eventually picks up the child himself to safely buckle him in. donghyuck insists that johnny buckle in haechan, his teddy bear, as well — and johnny does, figuring it’s the little things that really make the boy happy. 

“dad,” says donghyuck, staying still as his father straps him in. the man hums to show that he’s listening, so the child continues, “were you lonely by yourself?”

while checking that the seatbelts are secure, johnny finds himself frozen by his son’s words. nobody else had asked him that, because they knew the truth, of course, but there’s something jarring about donghyuck’s question; something that makes johnny hate being dishonest, or not _fully honest,_ with his son. he knows it’s for his own good, and the good of everyone involved, too, but there’s a bitter taste that rises like bile in his throat when he has to withhold information from the boy, especially when he asks out of care and concern, making it clear how much he loves his father, and wants him to be happy. 

sighing, johnny pats the top of the boy’s head, leaning against the car door. “who said i was by myself? i have friends, too, you know.”

donghyuck’s nose scrunches in confusion. “but uncle sehun was home the whole night.”

he laughs. “i have _other_ friends, too. don’t worry about me, hyuckie, i had a lot of fun last night, actually. i wasn’t all sad and mopey, all by myself at home. and even if i was home alone, i would have been fine.” he gives the boy a soft smile, stepping back to take hold of the door to close it, but not before adding, “but i still missed you, of course.”

donghyuck seems content, even _relieved_ by that answer. he sits back against the car seat, pulling at the hems of his shorts, as johnny makes his way to the front to get ready to drive them home. 

as he’s adjusting the rearview mirror, donghyuck speaks again, “it smells like teacher in here.”

again, johnny freezes at his son’s words, glancing at him in the mirror. “huh?”

“teacher always wears the same perfume,” the boy explains, yawning and pulling his leg up to pull at his shoelaces, now, “it smells really nice. you can only smell it when he gets really close, though … it kinda smells like that in here. weird.” he undoes the knot johnny had just tied for him about twenty minutes ago, but the older man hardly notices, as he’s absolutely stunned that his son had picked up on such an obscure detail — a detail _he_ hadn’t even noticed. donghyuck doesn’t really seem to question it much, though, or wonder why it smells like his teacher in his father’s car. 

relaxing, johnny starts the car and puts on his sunglasses, playing off the boy’s observation with a shrug, though his heart rate has definitely picked up the slightest bit. “well, maybe he and i have the same perfume.” 

“but you always wear the same perfume, too,” says donghyuck, brow furrowing in bemusement.

“i try new things sometimes,” says johnny, placing a hand on the steering wheel and pulling out of where he had parked at the front of sehun’s house, “it could even be the same brand, you never know.”

donghyuck is quiet for a moment, a displeased look and the slightest red flush on his face. “i mean … i _guess._ but it would be weird for you to smell like teacher.”

johnny chuckles at that, ultimately amused by his son’s expression more than his words. “okay, yeah. maybe it would be. but you said it yourself; it smells really nice.” he starts them off on the familiar path from sehun’s home to their own, hardly even needing to think about where to go, as he had taken this route so many times. “now, why don’t you sit tight and take a nap, hm? i can tell you need one. did you stay up all night playing games with your friends?”

the boy tries to huff, but he yawns again instead. “yeah,” he admits guiltily, sinking a bit lower into the backseat, but somewhat prevented by the seatbelt. 

“hey, you were at a sleepover. it’s alright to stay up late when you’re at a sleepover,” says johnny, and donghyuck smiles, relieved he’s not due for a scolding. “but you’re all tired, now, since i’m sure sehun still woke you up for breakfast. so take a nap, okay? i’ll wake you up when we get home.” 

as though he were put under a spell, the boy is fast asleep within the next three minutes. 

johnny looks back at him and smiles, pleased to see the little one relaxed, and at peace. 

♡

a refreshed sigh leaves jaehyun as he exits the shower, though the rush of cold air is less than welcoming on his way out. immediately he seizes one of his fluffy pink towels for warmth, rubbing it along the areas where water still drips from his body before tucking it snugly at his waist. with another towel, he soaks up as much moisture from his hair as he can, though he hadn’t washed it as thoroughly as usual, since he’s meeting with sooyoung tomorrow, and she insists on doing some kind of colour treatment. after plugging in his blowdryer, he finds himself thinking back to her cryptic request for an appointment, and though she’d practically begged him not to overthink or worry (and he’s been doing surprisingly well on that, so far; the distraction of grading and lesson planning had worked wonders for his anxious mind), his mind drifts down the dark and obscure avenues of possibility regarding whatever she’ll tell him in the morning. she said it isn’t that serious, but sooyoung’s definition of ‘serious’ has differed greatly from jaehyun’s on many separate occasions, so that does little to ease his mind, in the long run. 

he sighs as he dries his hair, glancing out toward the gleaming moon, greeting him by the only window in his bathroom even through the steamy fog coating the glass, courtesy of his shower. his phone is in the bedroom, but judging by the darkness in the sky and the way the moon hangs high over the skyline, it’s past ten at night. 

speaking of ten, as he enters his room after finishing with his hair, he sees a barrage of messages from his friend and neighbor, all having to do with his plans for the evening. 

**_ten lee, 10:03pm:_ ** **_  
_** _are you sure you don’t want to hang out tonight?_ _  
__it’s still early, i can come get you 🥺_

 **_ten lee, 10:06pm:_ ** **_  
_** _i’m out with my dance friends and they’re all trying to fuck_ _  
__this is what i get for being a loyal bitch_ _  
__i need you here so i have someone to hang out with while they’re all fucking in the bathroom_

 **_ten lee, 10:10pm:_ ** **_  
_** _jaeeeeeehyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_ _  
__you’d better not be ignoring me. i hope you’re just jacking off or something_ _  
__fuck i know you’re too nice for that_

 **_ten lee, 10:11pm:_ ** _  
__god, i’m so bored._ _  
__i need to stop hanging out with single people. taken bitches only from now on_

jaehyun can’t help but chuckle at the messages, which lead him to wonder if ten is a little tipsy, or if he’s just being his normal self. hopefully his friends would know better than to leave him by himself when he’s inebriated, though. it’s been about fifteen minutes since his last message, but jaehyun tries to check on him, anyway, hoping his friend is in good hands. 

**_jeong jaehyun, 10:27pm:_ ** **_  
_** _sorry!! i was in the shower. and no, i didn’t jack off._ _  
__are you alright? your friends didn’t completely ditch you, did they?_ _  
__please be safe, ten ㅠㅠㅠ_

he waits a few minutes to see if he’ll get a response, but nothing comes through. sighing, jaehyun sets his phone back down on the bed and goes to do some light skincare and get into something comfortable to sleep in. he slides on a pair of briefs and some lounge shorts, and digs through his drawer for a t-shirt, subconsciously listening for the chime of his phone to signify that ten is still alive. jaehyun scratches at his chest as he continues to look for a shirt to wear, accidentally brushing over his nipple in the process and making himself shiver, embarrassed though no one else had been there to witness the little mishap. 

after settling on a plain black t-shirt, he closes the drawer and nicely folds the clothes johnny had leant him for the day, intent on washing and returning them, even if he secretly wants to keep them forever, deep down. he’s sure johnny wouldn’t mind if he did; he said the jeans don’t really fit, after all, but it seems like the polite thing to do. even so, jaehyun can’t help but take a moment and breathe in the lingering scent of johnny on the shirt, sighing out contently as that spicy yet sophisticated fragrance fills his lungs, making him warm inside like pheromones. 

jaehyun doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there smelling johnny’s shirt before his phone chimes to let him know he’s got a message. though startled initially, he’s filled with relief when he rushes over and sees it’s ten replying to him, leaving a string of messages as per usual. 

**_ten lee, 10:40pm:_ ** **_  
_** _yes, mom, i’m okay ㅋㅋㅋ_ _  
__i’m not even that drunk, honestly. they did ditch me for now but i’m expecting them to come back, so, don’t worry_ _  
__taemin never goes home with guys and jongin goes wherever taemin goes._ _  
__lisa on the other hand … looks like she found herself a pretty girl so she’ll be ignoring us for the rest of the night_

relief doesn’t even begin to cover the extent of jaehyun’s feelings toward hearing back from his friend. he quickly texts back, urging him to be safe and careful once again, and telling him to message or call if he needs anything. ten reads his messages and sends him a few hearts, but otherwise doesn’t reply, telling jaehyun he’s probably caught up with his friends and is now occupied. he’s about to set his phone down and contemplate whether he wants to go downstairs for a late night snack when he gets another message notification, but this time from johnny. he perks up like a cat, carefully reading every word of what is essentially a ‘u up?’ text and feeling his heartbeat picking up pathetically. 

**_johnny suh, 10:43pm:_ ** **_  
_** _hey, jae! i know it’s kinda late … have you gone to sleep yet? ㅠㅠ_

 **_jeong jaehyun, 10:43pm:_ ** **_  
_** _no, no, i’m still awake. i just showered and got into my pajamas and stuff, but i’m not all that sleepy yet ㅋㅋ_ _  
__no worries ~_

 **_johnny suh, 10:44pm:_ ** **_  
_** _okay, good ㅠ not to sound needy, but i’m kind of craving attention._ _  
__your attention, to be specific._ _  
__can i video call you?_

his heart skips a beat at the question. obviously, he and johnny have talked on the phone before, but it’s always been during daylight, in a hurry, or both. they’ve never really sat and had an intimate conversation, and though jaehyun knows it’s a lot harder to embarrass himself over the phone, he still gets butterflies in his tummy at the thought of hearing johnny’s late night sleepy voice and talking to him about nothing for hours on end like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. 

of course, he accepts. within about thirty seconds, johnny’s contact name pops up on his screen with those daunting red and green buttons, and jaehyun tries to wait a moment so that he doesn’t seem too eager (time he uses to quickly check his reflection in the nearest object within which he can see himself, which just so happens to be a spoon), before tapping the green circle with his thumb. 

johnny appears on his screen looking too soft and too beautiful to be human. his dark hair is a little messy, but charmingly so, and his eyes are cutely puffy, accentuating his aegyo sal, _especially_ when he gives jaehyun a big smile the moment they’re connected on the call. jaehyun blushes and smiles back, subconsciously fixing his hair, though he can’t pull his eyes away from johnny’s face for too long, like he’s bewitched. 

“you look cute,” johnny says, leaning on his hand and wearing the most endearing expression on his alluring bare face. he looks to be lying on his bed on his stomach, propping his chin up on pillows gathered in his arms, as the swell of his bicep appears at the edge of the frame, making a blushing jaehyun lick his lips. he’s wearing a shirt with no sleeves, but that’s as much as jaehyun can see at this angle, besides the familiar walls and decor of johnny’s bedroom. 

“thanks,” jaehyun finally says, giggling softly, “you do, too … how was the rest of your day?”

they talk a bit about the day’s events on each other’s ends; johnny tells jaehyun about picking donghyuck up from sehun’s and making the mistake of telling the boy he could pick whatever he wanted to eat for dinner, which ended up being both tacos and pizza, and jaehyun tells johnny about ten and his uneventful night grading and planning lessons. johnny seems absolutely fascinated with every word he says, though, and listens so intently that it makes jaehyun’s ears turn pink. 

“ah …” the younger man sighs, and johnny raises his eyebrows at him. 

“what is it?”

jaehyun bites into his lower lip for a moment, before opting to just say what’s on his mind. “aren’t you ... bored? hearing about my boring teacher stuff?”

the older man looks absolutely scandalized by the idea. “no way! you’re so cute when you talk about your job. i love hearing about it. honestly, i just … like hearing your voice. i know we just saw each other, like, hours ago, but i missed you and really wanted to talk to you before either of us went to sleep …” 

if he’d been blushing before, jaehyun is certainly wildflower pink, by now. “oh, johnny … i missed you, too. i haven’t stopped thinking about you all day.” 

“you know,” johnny starts, brushing his considerably long hair away from his eyes, “i wish you were here, right now, so i could cuddle up to you and feel how warm you are. i’d kiss you, too. until you’d scold me to stop because you want to go to sleep,” he chuckles, and jaehyun chuckles with him, looking at the other man with fondness twinkling in his eyes. 

“you’re such a sap,” jaehyun teases, giggling lowly and closing his eyes for a moment, “but i guess i am, too, because i want all that stuff just as much. i don’t know if i’d have the strength to tell you to stop, because your kisses are the sweetest thing … i guess we’d both just be up all night.”

johnny hums with interest. “well, if we’d be up all night anyway …” 

blushing deeper, jaehyun bites his lip once more. he knows where this is going. “i’m listening …”

the other man seems surprised by the indication to continue the runaway thought, but he quickly smirks, rolling onto his back and leaning into his pillows, sitting up a little. “if we’d be up all night anyway, then … i’d kiss my way along your perfect jawline, and down your pretty, smooth neck … i’d leave marks that you’d yell at me about the next day, but you’d just sigh and whimper in the moment, and turn that pretty pink colour that you are right now.” jaehyun huffs at the little teasing remark, much to johnny’s amusement, but he doesn’t say anything, letting his lover go on. “then, i’d kiss you down to your chest, and play with your cute little nipples until you whine, and make those cute gasping sounds.” 

jaehyun feels unbearably hot, now, like a sunray had suddenly bathed him all over. he feels his cock stir between his thighs, too, and he leans back a little more, opening his legs as subtly as possible to sneak a hand down his shorts, though he knows it probably won’t take johnny long to figure out that he’s touching himself. “johnny … mm, keep going.” 

johnny’s eyes have gone dark with lust, and he offers a slick smirk before adhering to his lover’s request. “i’d keep at that for a while, because i know you like it, baby. you’re so sensitive there, don’t think i didn’t notice. i’m always paying close attention to you, jaehyun … i know you’re touching yourself right now, aren’t you?”

as though he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, jaehyun’s movements beneath his shorts stop dead in their tracks, though he’d only been rubbing at his cock over his underwear. he whines a little and nods honestly, shivering at the feeling of the other man having such a strong effect, such a strong _hold_ on him, despite not being physically present at all. jaehyun brings his hand away from his groin and pulls up his shirt instead, exposing one of his rosy nipples to the camera and stroking over it with his fingers. it’s too dry, so he pauses to lick the pads of his thumb and index before getting back to it, sighing when it feels just right. the fact that he knows johnny is watching him makes it all the more arousing. 

“look at you, so needy for me,” johnny coos, and jaehyun whimpers, continuing to tweak his sensitive bud, making it turn impossibly pinker, and look gorgeously inviting, a little slick from his spit. 

“more, daddy, please tell me more.” 

there’s a hitch in johnny’s breath, and what can be seen of his arm is flexing, and jaehyun can tell he’s touching himself, too. it makes the room a million degrees hotter, jaehyun feeling suffocated with lust, wishing more than anything that they could be together right now. but they can’t. they have to make do with what they have. 

“i can’t decide if i’d take my time with you and go nice and slow or if i’d just fuck you rough and hard and _ruin you_ until you cry, baby. you’d cry either way, wouldn’t you? you look so pretty like that, all red in the face and teary-eyed …” he pauses, catching his breath, and jaehyun gasps, his hips bucking up involuntarily, as though his cock _demands_ his attention. 

he gives in, sinking his hand back down and going beneath the waistband of his underwear, this time, flinching as he rubs over his leaking slit. he starts to stroke himself, rolling his hips into his hand, but it’s not enough. “w-wait, i — i need to …” he springs up, then, nearly dropping the phone in his haste to get to his nightstand and find lube. johnny seems to know exactly what he’s doing, watching jaehyun’s hasty movements on his screen, and biting lightly into his lip when he sees the bottle in his hands that he just about pries the lid off of. 

“you want it rough, huh? that turning you on?” johnny asks, the slick sound of his hand stroking over his cock ringing in the background. jaehyun thinks that johnny must have lube, too, to sound that _wet,_ and it makes him spread the slippery substance over his hole with even more eagerness, wanting to be as wet as johnny is imagining him to be. “i’d fuck you so deep, baby, you’d feel me in your guts. you liked that, didn’t you? being so full of me, you couldn’t even think about anything else.” 

jaehyun presses a finger into his entrance, nodding vigorously as he starts to pump it in and out of himself. he gets ambitious and adds another prematurely, and it burns the slightest bit, but it reminds him of the sensation of johnny stretching him wide, despite not being able to compare to his lover’s girth in reality. “ _oh_ …” it doesn’t matter, though, because his imagination fills in the rest and he relives that moment he felt johnny in his stomach, felt him stretch his quivering hole like it was his job. he thrusts his own fingers into himself, spreading them as far as he can and angling both his hips and his arm to get them in as deep as possible. it’s no use, in the end. they’re not johnny’s fingers and _certainly_ not johnny’s cock, but it’s enough for his brain to pretend, to connect the dots and paint a pleasurable picture. 

“would you let me hold you down, jaehyunnie? would you let me pin you to my bed, fold your legs up to your ears, and use your tight little hole until it couldn’t take anymore?” 

he feels like he’s going to break — he’s pushed in a third finger before he even realizes, and his hand is shaking as he tries to keep his phone upright, but he can barely muster the strength as he plunges fast and hard into his own heat. his breaths are fragmented, high-pitched little moans escaping here and there as he pursues the heat of his orgasm, like running after a white light. “yes!” he cries out, throwing his head back into his pillows as he fucks himself as hard as he can, trembling like he’s freezing but sweating like he’s burning up. “yes, i’ll do whatever you want, daddy, i just want _you.”_

“babyboy,” johnny sighs out, voice tight as he nears his own climax, “you’re so sweet, huh? you’re all mine, and so precious … show me your pretty face, baby, i want to see you when you cum.” 

though he’s on the edge of completely losing his mind, jaehyun musters every ounce of strength and competence that pleasure had left him to obey johnny’s request as though it were his dying wish. he raises his head as best he can, relying on the support of the pillows to hold himself up as he rocks himself hard against the bed frame, shoving his fingers in with as much force and speed as he can, pulling a loud moan from himself. “oh my god, _oh,_ johnny —” 

“come on, jae,” johnny encourages, voice steady, though low and rough with the influence of lust and pleasure, “you want to do it together, right baby? i’m right there with you, honey, just keep fucking yourself for me. you’re imagining it’s me, right? can you feel me, babyboy?”

“yes, daddy, _yes,_ i feel you,” he whines out, feeling his toes curl, “ah, i’m — gonna cum, gonna cum, please — c-can i …?”

“almost, babyboy,” the older man promises, “just a little more, baby. hold on just a little longer.”

maybe it’s the brat somewhere deep within him, but jaehyun actually wants to scream, wants to sob and whine that it’s not fair, that he can’t hold it anymore. but he listens, he grips his phone so tight, his knuckles go white and he presses up against his prostate with as much precision as he can manage, sending shockwaves through his body. “daddy, _please!”_

“okay, okay,” johnny sighs out, moaning low and showing jaehyun that he’s ready, too, “okay, baby, go ahead. cum for me.”

jaehyun _does._ he doesn’t need to be told twice; his orgasm erupts like an old volcano, waiting for release for centuries and finally getting to spill so hotly and passionately, without a care in the world. he’s not sure if he cries out johnny’s name or not, but he definitely shouts something as he flies over the edge, splattering and dripping white all over his navel. his shorts and underwear are still bunched around his thighs and avoid the mess, but he doesn’t have the mind to be thankful for that, way too sated and blissed out to conceive a single non-johnny-related thought. he gives a final moan as his flushed cock gives one last pathetic squirt, and jaehyun slumps against the bed, breathing like he’d just run a marathon.

there’s a few beats of silence; the only sounds that can be heard are both of their ragged breaths. when he hears johnny’s voice, jaehyun lifts the phone once again, looking at the other’s fucked-out expression. as he glances toward the corner to see himself, he realizes he looks even _more_ fucked-out than johnny, with his face pink and his eyes practically glazed over. 

johnny smiles at him, sweet and lazy. “you alright?”

“mmhmm,” jaehyun hums, smiling back just the same, “never better, baby.” they both laugh, neither seeming to mind the messes they’d made. 

“you’re so pretty,” johnny says, sounding like a dream. jaehyun just looks at him, trying to even out his breaths so he can talk without interrupting himself, but also unable to gather anything coherent in his brain, which is dumb with pleasure. 

eventually, he manages a, “you’re pretty, too,” prompting another soft laugh from johnny. there’s a pause, but not an awkward one — it’s comfortable and mellow, like a breath of fresh air. 

“well, i’m definitely sleepy now,” jaehyun says, and johnny laughs a little louder, smiling wide at him. 

“then get some rest, and get an early start on the day tomorrow. i wanted to talk for longer, but i feel like my brain is short-circuiting, so — i guess i’ll take my own advice, too.”

“yeah,” jaehyun chuckles, tilting his head slightly, “night, johnny hyung. i’ll talk to you tomorrow?” he doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but johnny doesn’t even take a second to answer him. 

“of course. night, baby. i …” he stops suddenly, and jaehyun blinks at him, feeling his heart stop. “… can’t wait to see you, again.”

something drops in jaehyun’s chest, but it’s not enough to ruin the moment. he smiles genuinely, blowing a kiss to the camera and taking a few extra seconds to admire his lover before ending the call. he finally lets the phone drop beside him, then, and relaxes completely against his mattress, closing his eyes, ready to doze off right then and there. he remembers there’s cum all over his stomach, though, so with a groan, he carefully forces himself up and pulls up his underwear and shorts, careful not to get them messy, before padding to the bathroom on wobbly legs. 

he quickly cleans himself up and puts the lube back where it belongs, falling heavy back into bed. he looks at his phone once more, seeing that johnny had sent him his usual sappy goodnight message despite already saying goodnight on the call, and he smiles so wide, it almost forces his eyes shut. he replies the usual string of heart emojis and wishes of sweet dreams for the other man, before turning off the lamp by his bed and finding a comfortable position once more. 

just as his eyes start to close, his phone vibrates, startling him back to wakefulness. he checks the notification to see a message from ten.

 **_ten lee, 11:58pm:_ ** **_  
_** _jeong jaehyun i’m miserable_ _  
__you’re coming with me next saturday whether you like it or not_  
 _anyway, you’re probably asleep already so. goodnight, dream about johnny’s massive cock i guess_ _  
_love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw, that's chapter 5!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it! please let me know what you thought in the comments, they're always appreciated and i go back and read them when i'm struggling with this story cdjhdfhjdf 
> 
> i'm enjoying writing this so much, tho!! 
> 
> btw, if you wanna talk, feel free to follow me on twitter @[tyonghoe](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe)!! i'm always on there being a degenerate. ♡
> 
> thanks so much again, comments/kudos are always appreciated. see you in the next chapter!!


End file.
